Too Much
by Cold Star
Summary: The truth behind it all. (Sequel to Leading a New Life which is the sequel to Lost but Not Forgotten.) Romy.
1. Chapter 1

Recap of Past Stories:

Lost but Not Forgotten- Rogue is left as Trask's base by accident is found by Remy who was sent by Magneto, Mystique, and the Professor to go help her. They spend time together and become close friends. She is then taken to Magneto's base where her power is increased and she can control all of the mutations that she absorbed. Then she is taken to Mystique then finally returns home.

Leading a New Life- Remy arrives at the school, again by the orders of Magneto, Mystique and the Professor. Magneto wants her to join his team and Mystique just wants her to be watched after until a certain event happens. The Professor's motives are still unclear. Remy becomes Devlin to persuade the people at the school to accept humans. This causes problems between Rogue and Remy, but in the end they get together. Oh and Logan was chasing a nearly naked Remy around in the streets.

Too Much- Think of the last two stories as extended prologues with clues about what's to come. This is the story where everything is revealed and has a major plot dealing with a lot of different stuff. Also and probably the most important question "Who does Remy work for?" is finally answered!

Too Much

[Telepathy]

__

/Thoughts/

Chapter 1

As soon as they retuned home Logan went to the Professor's office and told him everything while Rogue and Remy waited outside unsure of what he was going to say. Luckily it was too late at night and the Professor told them to wait until tomorrow to talk. He also allowed them to stay home from school so they could recover.

The next day both of them were nervous, as they stood outside his door neither one of them wanting to go in. Eventually Rogue got annoyed and opened the door. When it was fully open she pushed Remy in.

"Come in. Sit. We have much to discuss." Two comfy chairs were situated in front of his desk. Remy sat to the right leaving the left one for Rogue. They both said good morning and then the room fell into silence as the two students stared anywhere other than the man sitting in front of them. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"About two days." Rogue choose to leave out the whole thing that happened earlier thinking it was too complicated to explain.

"So both of you decided to jump into bed only two days as an official couple?" The Professor fixed them with a stern look causing them to fidget in their seats. Remy knew he was the one who going to take the blame for all this so he explained.

"It might have started only two days ago, but we knew each other for a month, and we both had feelin's for de other for a while now." He looked over at Rogue who smiled at him encouraging him to continue. "And we weren't plannin' on havin' sex and probably wouldn't have done it anyways."

"Is this true?" The Professor turned to Rogue who nodded agreeing with what Remy said. Xavier already knew why they kept it a secret. It was clear to everyone what the male body of the school thought of Gambit. "I don't want secrets like this in my house. When the rest of the students return from school you will announce your relationship to them."

"Why? It's been workin' really well so far, and it is our private lives." It was true. The Professor had no right to ask that of them.

"If the other's knew it would stop incidents like last night from happening. Logan wouldn't have chased you if he knew you two were dating." Remy snorted. Like hell he wouldn't, he probably would have run faster. "I also apologize for not telling the rest of the adult's about you being Devlin. But since we still need him, you will have to return to school tomorrow, and continue with the job."

"Dat's fine. But I don't want to stand in front of everyone and tell them I'm datin' Rogue." This was a losing battle and the Professor knew he wouldn't be able to convince the young man to do it.

"Agreed. I already know that Jubilee found out so it's only a matter of time until the rest of the school knows." The three smiled at that. "But she doesn't know anything about Devlin and I would like it if no one else finds out about it."

"Okay Professor. Is that all?" Remy could tell that Rogue wanted to leave and so did he, so he was slightly disappointed when the Professor said no. "What else is there?"

"Just that I want you two to take a class with Hank in the med lab. That's all." That didn't seem to bad so they got up and left, unknowing of the embarrassment that would come of this so-called class.

########

"Earlier today the Professor informed me of your relationship and he wanted me to reinstate some past information that you have learned." In the Med Lab two desks were placed in front of a huge screen. In between the two desks was a projector. It was the type with the slides and Hank held the remote to it in one hand and a pointer with the other. Rogue and Remy both stared at the blank screen still unaware of what was to come.

With a click of the button an image appeared on the board. Rogue sucked in a breath at the familiar image. _/Why is he showing that? Oh No, Oh God NO!_

"If you haven't already figured out. This will be a sex ed. class. So let's begin." Mr. McCoy then pointed out certain parts and asked them what the parts were. Remy raised his hand and was able to name nearly all the parts. When rogue looked at him he had a huge grin on his face, making her scowl and at the same time want to hide her face.

"This next image is about the woman's cycle." Beast gave some background information and about the best times to have sex when you want kids and when you don't he emphasized the don't and gave example's of dates. If Rogue wasn't so embarrassed she would have noticed which dates they were and the way that he winked at Remy and motioned for him to write them down.

"Puberty isn't really relevant so we will head to the male portion." Thinking that she had a shot at humiliating Gambit, she named the various organs of the male anatomy but it didn't seem to faze him. When she reached the last and biggest part she said the word quickly and quietly making Hank ask her to repeat it slowly and louder. She said it quickly again. When she was asked to repeat it once more she got annoyed.

"Ah said Penis!" The word echoed in the room and she felt like her face was going to explode. It was becoming so hot! Luckily Hank ignored the outburst and settled on explaining a few more things about a males reproductive system before he turned off the projector and put on the lights. Rogue sighed and was about to get up when Mr. McCoy came back carrying a plastic box.

"Now we go onto protection." Opening the top he brought out the various methods of birth control. Placing them on the front desk he passed out one of each to the two students and had them examine them for a while before he explained them. Rogue sat back and poked at the objects before settling on reading the labels on the box. Remy was reading too and comparing things within a pamphlet. For some reason it made her feel safe that he was taking this stuff seriously.

After a few moments Hank went on to explain the basics of each item and how effective they were. Both of them had questions and Beast was very open and easy to talk to. It seemed even Remy had some confusion about some of this stuff. When they came to the last and most frequently used one they stopped and watched as Hank gave both of them a plastic banana. Rogue blushed knowing what it represented and watched as Remy tore the wrapper and placed the item on with ease and experience. Feeling a little silly doing it her self, she followed the examples and was able to get it on without to much difficulty.

"Good job! Just one more thing." Going into another room he came back holding a stack of papers. Placing them on the desk next to Remy he picked up two papers and passed them out.

"Now you will take this small quiz so I can see if you were paying attention or not. The first page is fill in the blank, true or false, and questions. On the other side is an image of a male and female, which you have to fill in the words from the word bank onto the lines. You may begin now." Hank left them to work while he went into his office to check on some projects. Rogue thought carefully about her answers not wanting to get them wrong and have to repeat the whole experience. After filling in about half the answers she looked over to see what Remy was doing. He was scribbling furiously and within a few seconds had finished the whole paper.

When he was finished he checked around to make sure that no one was looking and took another piece of paper from the stack and started writing on it. Curious about what he was doing she leaned forward to see but he noticed the movement so he turned to the side and laid his head down so she couldn't see the page. Still frustrated she continued with her work and when she was finished a folded piece of paper landed on her desk.

Picking up the paper she unfolded it and flipped it over to the two diagrams. Instead of seeing a faceless image there was an intricate drawing of her face on the female part. On the male was Remy's face winking at her. When she was over the shock she looked down and blushed at the words he put in. He even enhanced the males lower regions and wrote 'more accurate proportions.'

Blushing cherry red she read some steamy sentences at the bottom of the page. It was practically X-rated! Glancing at Remy she saw him wink at her, making her cross her legs and wonder what the hell goes on in that mind of his. _/Well now I have some ideas./_ As Remy kept on looking at her she made a move to throw the piece of paper away but when he turned she quickly slipped it into her back pocket.

The door to Mr. McCoy's office opened and he came to pick up the papers. Grading them quickly he smiled at the high scores and passed them back.

"Why did we have ta do this?" Rogue wondered if maybe the Professor wanted to discourage them from having it by embarrassing them into not wanting to. But if that was the case it didn't seem to have worked with Remy. In any case he seemed more interested.

"This was just a way for me to test the subject material and see if it's effective. The Professor thinks I should hold a class to inform the students of this topic." Rogue and Remy both grinned imagining everybody else's looks as they took the class. "Since you two have already taken it I would like it if you helped."

"What?" Rogue could barely stand learning it. Remy was the one comfortable with it. "How?"

"Just talking to the students and being group leaders when I split them apart. I didn't do that now since there was so few of you." Normally Remy wouldn't go along with it, but he was willing to give it a shot.

"But ah've never..." She waved her hand at all the stuff around them. "What am ah goin ta talk ta them about?"

"The wait or share confusions. Just talk to them. It helps." His big smile and hopeful eyes proved to be her undoing as she agreed to it. "And Remy what do you say?"

"We be de leaders and everyone else has to listen to us right?" Hank nodded his head. "Den I'm in only if I get Scott and Kurt in my group."

Even though he was a little confused by the request Hank agreed and was happy that he didn't have to explain this to the school on his own. "I think that's it. You two can leave now."

They smiled and said their good-bye's as they left the room. Rogue groaned as Remy tried to coax her into trying some things, but she quickly declined. The whole experience wouldn't have been so bad if it was with a whole group. But with a guy who's her boyfriend. It would be a long while before her face turned back to its usual color.

########

It was only a day since he was nearly castrated, but Remy thought it was going pretty good. He was still a little miffed that Rogue waited to put on her clothes, and get on his bike before going out to find him. The delay nearly cost him a vital organ.

But it all turned out well. Rogue explained that they were dating, he swore he would never touch Rogue without her and apparently Logan's consent. And he was able to make it home in one piece. Then Storm was able to cover for them when everyone came back and they got to spend some private time in Rogue's room. Which he was currently still in.

As he thought it over, it did seem like an okay deal. He got to spend time with Rogue without Logan in the background trying to kill him and there were other things he could do besides sex. Smiling he moved closer to Rogue getting ready to try one of his ideas out when the smell of smoke and sulfur greeted his nose making him lie back down on the bed.

"Vhat are you doing in mein schwester's room?" Kurt talked in hushed tones not wanting to wake up Rogue who was sleeping peacefully of to the side. Remy sighed, unhappy that they finally figured out where they were. "Especially when she's sleeping!"

"Kurt don't make a scene." Remy sat up, knowing all hopes of falling asleep next to Rogue were going down the drain. Kurt's face took on an odd purple color as he tried to hold back his rage. "I wasn't 'bout to do anythin' she didn't like."

"You...YOU!" Remy feigned a shocked expression as Rogue groggily awoke to see her brother pointing a finger at Remy. Seeing Remy's surprised face she instantly sided with him and sat up to berate her brother.

"What are ya doin in my room? Haven't ah told ya before not ta just port in here?" Kurt tried vainly to talk, but she cut him off and pointed to the door. "Ah don't want ya comin in here without my permission again. Do ya hear me?"

Kurt nodded feeling chastised and left the room using the door knowing that's what she wanted. Remy wrapped his arms around her hiding his smirk in her hair so she wouldn't notice.

"What was he so mad about?" Rogue turned to face him as he quickly tried to hide the smile with a straight face. Apparently it worked, because she showed no signs of noticing as he explained that Kurt wasn't used to him yet. "Ah know this is goin ta be hard for ya. Especially since Jubilee went and told the whole school."

"It's going to be okay. At least it's out in de open now." He leaned down and kissed her covered shoulder, making her smile and lean against him. _/Okay now to have a little fun./_ Pushing her onto the bed he was about to make his move when their was knock at the door followed by Scott's voice asking if he could come in. Dropping his head into the pillow, he wondered if it was going to be like this all the time.

"Maybe ya should leave for a second." That would be the best course of action, but he didn't want to show that he was scared of these people. Reinforcing that thought he got up to open the door.

"I'm sorry..." Scott's words died as he noticed who it was that opened the door.

"Apology accepted." In a second the door was closed and Remy went back to the bed. He knew that any second now Cyclops would barge in, asking him to vacate the room at once. An idea came into his head and he quickly got into bed ignoring Rogue's questioning look he pulled her under the covers and curled his body around her. When Scott finally got enough sense, he opened the door mouth open for lecturing, but when he saw them in bed together he froze and quickly left the room.

"Dat worked better dan I thought." Rogue socked him in the arm before curling herself around him, enjoying the peace and quite they had until Kitty phased into the room. Since Rogue was facing the door she was able to see Kitty's huge smile before she walked back out. Rogue wiggled until she found a good position and was about to fall back asleep when there was another knock at the door. They were able to hear the sound of a number of guys talking and Rogue was the one to groan this time.

"Ah'll handle them, sugar. Just wait here." Remy smiled at his acquired nickname and watched as Rogue removed her sweats that she were wearing leaving her only in the red silk shirt that he let her keep the first week they met. When she opened the door the guys were barely able to form coherent sentences as they either stared at her legs or her chest where some buttons were open. "Is somethin the matter? It's nearly ten and ah want ta sleep."

"Oh nothing." "We just wanted to..." "We can come back later." "Huh?" Jamie, who was nearby at the time, multiplied into more people and pushed the guys away from the door. Before leaving, the real one gave her a huge smile and a thumbs up as he went to make sure the other guys didn't come back to bother her. Rogue smiled as she closed the door and went to retrieve her sweats.

"Leave dem." Rogue looked at Remy then at the sweats deciding if she should take the risk. "I promise I'll be careful."

She finally gave in and crept back into bed only to have another knock on the door. Collapsing onto the bed she covered her head with a pillow when she heard the sound of girls giggling. After a few seconds she was about to get up and tell them off when she felt the bed shift. Looking up she could see Remy head to the door, his black shirt was next to her face leaving him in tight blue jeans.

On his back she could make out the few scars that she saw so long ago when she gave him a massage. It made her worry for a second, but she calmed down knowing that nothing would happen to him in the mansion. Meanwhile Remy opened the door and all the girls except Jean and Kitty, who weren't there, squealed and started giggling. It took them a minute to control themselves before they could talk.

"We wanted to get some private time with Rogue, but we can come back later. When do you think you'll be finished?" Jubilee raised an eyebrow while the other girls started to giggle softly.

"Not for a long time." This sent them into another fit of laughter, which Rahne asked if Rogue would be fine.

"Yeah, trust me she'll enjoy it." This caused the other girl's to blush and from inside Rogue rolled her eyes but stayed quite. "Is dere anythin' else?"

"One more thing." Carefully Tabitha stepped up and placed something in Remy's hand, and closed it up before the other's could see. Then she stood on her toes to whisper. "Just in case you run out."

Remy smiled and waved them off before closing the door. Once it was closed he looked down at the item and noted that it was good quality. _/They really want Rogue to be safe./_ Heading back to the bed he dropped the item on the bed making her blush.

"They don't think we're..." He nodded his head and she threw a pillow at him, thinking that he led them to think that way.

"Hey Tabitha already had it so she figured somethin' was goin' on." Still embarrassed she turned to the side choosing to ignore him. Remy just sighed and was about to join her in bed when there was another knock at the door. Too tired to go open it he slid beneath the covers and was surprised when she moved to sit on top of him. It was then the knocking stopped and Jean entered the room curiosity getting the better of her.

"Rogue I think we should talk." Jean stepped in her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. She was really disappointed that they kept this from the rest of the school, and she was about to tell them that. Opening her mouth it snapped shut when she saw what position Rogue was in with Remy and without saying a word she walked out of the room, closing the door with her powers afterwards.

"Dat was cruel, petite." Remy laughed as Rogue glared at him.

"She was being nosy. So ah just gave her somethin ta think about." Remy smiled and was about was about to take advantage of the situation when she rolled over and laid at his side. Picking up his shirt, Rogue handed it back to him and urged him to put it on. Following her command he slipped it on, and laid down on his back. Rogue seeing that he was now covered placed her head on his chest. She let out a yawn before shifting into a more comfortable position to sleep in.

"I guess we aren't actually goin to do somethin' fun." Remy let out a yawn too, as he relaxed.

"Maybe some other time Cajun." Both of them succumbed to sleep, happy that everything seemed all right, for now.

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
Author's Note: All new Story!!!!!!!! Honest opinion everyone. Will it be safer if I put it in the R category? It's never going to have steamy 'OH MY GOD!' scenes (Sorry, but their not my thing.) So should I switch ratings or not? ALSO, I want feedback. Tell me where you think this is going. I have multiple ideas on how to end this story and I want people to give me their ideas on how they think it's going to end so I can do the opposite just to screw with people. And thanks for everyone who reviewed my last story I hope you review this one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue stood in front of the stove in the empty kitchen. It was still fairly early and everyone was still asleep. She flipped some pancakes making sure they were the perfect color before laying them on the growing stack. Next she checked on the bacon and eggs, making sure they were perfect too. Nothing was going to ruin her breakfast with Gambit.

He was still a little miffed at her for taking so long to reach him when Logan was chasing him so she decided to cook him a nice breakfast to make up for it. She smiled as the thought of the handsome Cajun sleeping in her bed came into her mind.

She thought about how cute he looked just lying there. When she tried to get up he tugged her back down, his arms holding strong around her waist. So with some twisting and turning she was able to remove herself from the hold and replace the space with a pillow for him to hold on to. She then left a note on the desk telling him to meet her in the kitchen.

It surprised her a bit that Logan didn't show up some time at night and try to gut him. That is until she passed by Logan's room and heard some very interesting noises. _/I really need to thank 'Ro later./ _Shaking her head she placed the eggs onto the plate, and checked on the bacon. When she leaned forward to turn off the stove a body pressed itself behind her and too lightly tanned arms held onto the stove on either side of her.

"Yo're up early." Remy placed his chin on her shoulder and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him as she waited for the food to cool down a bit.

"Ah just wanted ta make us a nice little breakfast, before headin for school." A groan came from behind her and she smiled at his reaction. "It ain't that bad. Ah'm in one of yar classes, and now that ah know yar Devlin..."

"Yo' can't do anythin'." Remy's stern voice brought her out of her playful mood because she was unable to discern why he wouldn't want to have a little fun in the various un-occupied rooms. "Ah don't want yo' to get hurt again. It's best if we stay away from each other at Bayville high and don't meet up at de park anymore."

"Then they won! We have ta at least make out in one of the closets!" Turning around she crossed her arms and spread her legs a bit to make a better impact with the words. "Or underneath the bleachers, or on the principle's desk."

Gambit's eyes started to flicker as she listed places where they could have a little fun. His brain tried to come up with reasons why this was a bad idea again.

"Then there is always one of the buses and the roof, right in the center, where no one can see us. But if ya want ta put a little risk into it we could always make out near the sides." Remy's hands tightened around the stove as his mind replaced making out with something else. Rogue knowing perfectly well where his mind was going, and added one more sentence. "And after doin IT the first time in bed we will of course have ta go back ta all those area and..."

"And?" Rogue made a crude demonstration with her hands. "Nice to know dat yesterday's class taught yo' somethin'."

Laughing she turned around and picked up the plates of food now ready to be eaten. Coming up to the table she placed the two plates next to each other and then went back to get some side dishes. Just as Remy picked up the fork to eat a loud noise came from outside and all the students rushed into the room grabbing all the food within reach. Remy placed as much food as he could on his plate, before the others took all of it.

"Those weren't for ya!" Rogue yelled at Bobby who stuffed a full pancake into his mouth and tried to apologize around it.

"Ummm...Rogue can I have some of your food? It looks, and smells really good." Rogue smiled down at Jamie before placing some of hers and Remy's food onto a separate plate.

"Hey!" Remy grumbled as his food was reduced to two pieces of bacon, one pancake and one egg. "Nice breakfast."

"Sorry." Rogue laughed as Kitty came up and snagged a piece of bacon from Remy's plate.   
"You!!" His pancake disappeared leaving him with nothing but the egg, and bacon, which he ate greedily before someone could take it too. Now without any more food he whimpered at his still hungry stomach and then at Rogue's nearly complete plate.

"How?" She shrugged and took another bite of soft fluffy pancake making Remy's mouth water. She gave a few pieces of food, but not enough to satisfy him. By that time everybody had gotten what they wanted and left the room.

"Do ya want some more?" Rogue teasingly held out a the fluffy mass on her fork underneath his nose. He leaned forward to bite it off when she took it back and put it in her mouth.

"Rogue!" He cried out as she ate all the food leaving none for him. She went up to the sink and dropped her empty plate as Remy felt his stomach growl.

"Here." Rogue placed a complete plate of food in front of him, packed with everything he could want. Smiling he picked up his fork only to have his plate taken away. He was about to ram his fork into whoever it was until he looked up and saw Mr. Growlies face.

"Thanks kid." Logan walked out of the kitchen, a smile on his face as he headed back to his room. Remy looked up at Rogue hoping that she had another batch hidden somewhere. Sadly that wasn't so.  
"Ah'll make ya somethin really special tomorrow. Ah promise." The way his face dropped was so adorable she had to add something else to make him feel better. "Ah'll make yar favorite foods and feed it ta ya if ya want."

"Really?" She nodded her head and he gave her his famous smirk before getting up to get some stale cereal.

########

Devlin walked slowly looking around every corner before he made a turn. While he was walking down one particular hall he was able to see white bangs covering bright green eyes searching for him. Ducking behind a group he hoped he could pass by without her seeing him. No luck. She pushed her way through the crowd as he hastily ran away from her. There was no longer any crowd to hide in so he took another route and left the grounds, through a closed but unlocked door.

Leaning against the door he watched through the small window as she looked around for him before giving up and heading to her next class. After a few seconds the bell rang and since there was no way he could make it to his class on time he decided to ditch. Heading for the back of the school he met up with the smokers and brought out his own cigarette, and let one of the girls light it for him.

_/Now these are people I can relate to./_ Striking up a conversation about cars they talked for a better part of the period before he felt someone watching him. Thinking that it was just a girl admiring his looks he ignored in and continued on with the conversation.

When they saw the P.E. people heading in he decided to leave and head for the next class. He knew Rogue was going to be in the class after this one, and hopefully she wouldn't make a scene about him ignoring her. _/Yeah right this is Rogue, I'll be happy if she doesn't rip my head off./_ Smirking he headed for the door when he felt himself being watched again, but by more people. Crouching down he pretended to tie his shoes as he looked over his shoulder.

Behind him were Duncan and Rick, both supporting some bruises from when Rogue attacked them. Behind them he could see at least half a dozen people, each were carrying a form a weapon. Standing up he headed for the door only to see that three people were guarding it. Around him a few more people appeared.

_/This isn't good./ _Devlin's first instinct was to reach for his cards, but he stopped the action. He didn't want to blow his cover. Plus he wasn't sure what they would do if they found out he was a mutant. So shifting into a better position he waited for one of them to make a move.

"You didn't show up yesterday. I was getting worried. My friends here wanted a fight but you weren't here to give it to them." The guys started grumbling. "So where were you? Hiding beneath the blankets?"

They started laughing at Duncan's question, and added their own. Meantime Devlin was calculating his odds. If he stuck it out, without his powers the odds were greatly stacked against him. He may be a better fighter, but there were too many of them and most if them were built so if they got a swing or two in...well it would hurt a lot.

So the only choice was to run, but how exactly was he going to pull that off? Taking his chances he tried to make his way to the side where there was only two people. He used a jump kick to the taller guys' chest knocking him to the ground. Crouching low he swiped his leg bringing the next guy down in a few seconds. Than he ran and was able to get some good distance between him and his attackers.

Thinking that he might actually escape he fled reaching for the door that he came out from before, but it was locked. Turning around, he felt a fist collide with his stomach. Looking up he could see a few people surround him, but they weren't the same people who were chasing him before. _/It was a trap./_

He cursed his luck as the rest caught up and surrounded him, pushing him back to the wall. The place was secluded, nobody usually comes this way, and he was starting to regret running here. There were some houses across the street, but they were too far away for someone to notice anything. Also there was nowhere to hide behind. Everything was either grass or cement.

There was no use talking. Catching his breath he went on the offensive hitting as many people he could. The two in front were grounded when a board hit the back of his head.

His vision blurred as he fell to the floor and rolled to avoid a foot coming down on his face. But he moved closer to someone else who it him in the back. Then another hit from a sturdier shoe. Ignoring the pain he stood staggering as he tried to stay on his feet.

Everyone else formed a circle around him. After some talking that he was barely able to understand, one-person came forward, arms raised in a boxing stance. The person was big and undoubtedly fought in a ring before as he threw punches left and right. Devlin, even in his beaten state, was more agile and stayed back hitting when he got an opening. It took time but the other guy eventually tired and let him in for a knock out blow.

Two people stepped forward and pulled the guy away then the next person came forward. _/One on One I just might be able to get out of here alive./_ The next one was thinner and took on a more karate like stance. Luckily Devlin was taught all forms of fighting or at the least the weaknesses of each form.

Not even giving the new guy a chance, Devlin propelled forward putting his full body into his attacks he moved with skill and force knocking the boy down quickly but using up a lot of energy. All the fights afterwards were similar to the first two. Only more and more times he was getting hit and the adrenaline rush was ebbing away. Eventually only 7 were standing around him. Some people he knocked out before were waking up too. The next bell rang a few minutes ago but no one came outside.

"No more playing around." Duncan was one of the people who didn't fight. Too much off a coward too take Devlin on after seeing what he could do. Motioning with his hands they began to push Devlin closer to the wall. _/Maybe I can drop a card, and make a break for it./_ Flipping the card into his hand he heard someone open the door.

"Leave him alone!"

########

They day was uneventful as she sat through class after class listening to everybody talk about how she and Devlin weren't in school yesterday. Some people heard of the plan Duncan and Taren came up with, and thought that she was too beat up to show. Other's thought Devlin and her were out doing it somewhere since they got interrupted before they could "get to the good stuff."

Rolling her eyes Rogue pretended to take notes while waiting for Devlin to show up. He avoided her the whole day, and even ran from her to keep her safe. Which was sweet if it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to do something really dangerous. All the people her age had done at least something while on school grounds. Even Scott and Jean made out beneath the bleachers.

Grumbling she was thinking about how she was going to tell him off, but the tardy bell rang and he hadn't shown up. A few more minutes past and still he didn't show. _/He is either going to the extremes to avoid me or something happened./_ Settling on the second choice, the first could still be an option since it was Remy, she went up to the desk and asked to use the bathroom. The teacher made the usual lecture about going beforehand but when she lied about it being her special time of the month the teacher let her go with a sympathetic look and said she could take her time.

"Thank you." Walking out the door she made it down the hall before she took off. Using the lessons that Logan taught her she was able to run down the tile floors without making a sound. Passing by a group of girls getting out of the bathroom her blood froze as she overheard their conversation.

"Yeah he said he was going to teach the new guy, Devlin, a lesson. It was so sexy until he said that he was going to get like twenty guys to help him." The voice could only belong to Taren and as she left the bathroom a few of Jean's old friends came with her.

Stomping her way to the group she grabbed Taren and rammed her up against the wall. Glaring at the girl she let out a growl that would make Logan proud.

"Where is he?" Her voice was quite, but laced with steel as she shook Taren to get her to talk faster.

"I don't know Duncan didn't tell me!" She could tell it was the truth and dumped the girl on the floor, and ran off hearing Taren threaten to tell the principle about this. _/This place is huge he could be anywhere!/_ Telepathy might work, but the professor warned her against it. Without training she wouldn't be able to cope with all the thoughts. Making up her mind she let go of her shield and called out with her thoughts.

[Jean!!!]

########

Devlin stood shocked as Scott emerged from the building followed by Kurt and Kitty.

"Why don't you guys back off, we won't report you for this is you leave now." The guys just laughed as they started spreading out thinking that they had the upper hand still since there was more of them, and the muties weren't suppose to use their powers.

"Ya heard what he said." Running down the sidewalk Jean and Rogue appeared. Still they weren't afraid. Spreading out, two people went after one mutant, and Duncan and Rick stayed back to take on Devlin.

Devlin looked towards Rogue and then Scott. They couldn't fight, no matter what the reasons were, they would get expelled while these guys probably get an award for getting rid of them.

"You might have more people, but we're better fighters. You can save yourself some trouble if you leave now." They laughed at Scott's words. All of them were too far gone to head back.

"You should listen to him. I told the principle and some of the other teachers about what's going on here so police officers are going to show up soon." Jean announced this to everyone, but they seemed unfazed by the information.

"Like hell they care about what happens to you. Nobody is going to show up." Devlin could see Jean concentrate for a second before opening her eyes anger burning beneath the green orbs. "Well then we will just have to settle this ourselves."

Cyclops's mouth thinned into a line as he took a fighting stance. Everyone else followed his example all of them knowing not to use their powers. Even if they didn't they would still be expelled, but it was the principle of the matter that stopped them from doing it.

"No." Rogue crossed her arms and looked to her friends, her family. "Get back inside and go ta the principal make him listen, say whatever ya have too. Ah'll take them on by myself."

Before they could react the mob came forward. They wanted them fight, to get caught and to leave this place. But when they took the next step they collided into an invisible wall.

"Jean!" Scott stared shocked at Jean who just shook her head. Rogue stepped forward her hand raised, helping her concentrate.

"GO!!!!" Scott nodded his head and dragged the protesting Kurt and Kitty with Jean's help back inside leaving Rogue and Devlin alone with the group. "Ah'm going ta use every power ah have, and there's a lot. Last chance." The wall wavered while she was talking and they took the opportunity to charge her. Jumping into the air she stood in-between Devlin and his assailants.

"Chere, don't" Devlin whispered from behind her as they came closer. She kicked the first few away before sending a TK blast pushing everyone to the floor.

"I've already done it Rems, Just stay away from the fight." It was then that she got a good look at him. His face was bloody and bruised, and his clothes were torn with bloodstains. The sight made her anger rise, but she still tried to hold them back without doing too much damage. They all decided to charge her at once. Tapping into the blob's powers she became unmovable, throwing them back with force. Some of them ran off tired and afraid of the situation, but a many remained.

Seeing everyone scattered she took the opportunity and ran tapping into Pietro's speed she attacked everyone in seconds. Some were knocked out but the rest kept coming. Porting in back of them she took them with her natural fighting abilities. This took time and she got a few bruises herself, but she enjoyed the sound of bones breaking when her fist collided with Duncan's ribs.

Unnoticed by the group the doors opened and two cops, the Principle, and the mutants arrived. The police drew their weapons but before they could talk, Rick, who remained unnoticed until now, aimed a gun at Rogue.

A malicious smile was on his face as he bent his finger getting ready to shoot. Everyone watched as the bullet left the gun but before it could hit Rogue it exploded in the air. The blast sent Rick back and Rogue rolling to the side.

When the smoke cleared the police went to apprehend the boy while the Principle stood shocked as they passed by Rogue without a second glance.

"What about the girl?" Principle Kelly pointed his finger at Rogue as one of he cops came back.

"It's obvious they were attacking her, and we need to bring an ambulance around. We will deal with her after she and everyone here gives a detailed statement about what occurred." So talking iout his walkie-talkie, the police officer named Carl, called the ambulance and told everyone if they ran he would shoot them.

"This is an outrage! She's a mutant. Don't you know that?" The two male police officers nodded their heads before laying people face up and taking pictures of the scene.

"Vhat's going to happen now?" Kurt asked the cop concerned with his sister's well being. The cop, Luke, explained the normal procedure in these types of situations while the other's listened in.

Rogue seeing that everyone's attention was occupied crawled over to Devlin and looked over his wounds. They were extensive and she could feel her anger increase at the thought of these people hurting him.

"It's not as bad as it looks." After that he coughed and winced as he felt something snap. "I'm going to be okay."

She couldn't become too emotional otherwise people would wonder. They still didn't know that Remy was Devlin. Well Jean knew now.

"Ah'm so goin ta get yelled at." Devlin laughed along with Rogue.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to take him to the hospital." The stretcher appeared and a woman gently nudged her to the side.

"Can ah come with him?" The two paramedics looked at each other before calling over Luke. They talked for a few seconds before he agreed to let her go.

"What are you doing?" Kitty ran up to her followed by Jean. The Kurt and Scott were giving statements.

"Ah'm goin with Devlin. Tell the Professor what happened. Ah'll explain myself later." Jean held her arm before she could get into the ambulance.

"The Professor contacted me. He wants you to come straight home. He'll deal with...Devlin later." Rogue shook her head.

"No ah'm staying with him." [Please Jean. I can't leave him like this.] The older girl stared into her eyes before letting go.

########

Rogue watched Devlin unsure about what to do. She got a mental message from the Professor telling her to tell the complete truth when she was questioned, but she knew if she did then she would be expelled for using her powers.

But it wasn't like they weren't going to figure out that she used them anyways. Placing her head on the bed she relaxed as he began to stroke her hair. She had to stay outside while the people worked on him earlier. One of the doctors came out and told her the wounds were healing and that he could be transferred later in the day after he rested.

_/He's okay. That's all that matters./_ Sighing she retold her story in her head when she heard the door open and boots clang on the floor. She was hoping that it was one of the two officers from earlier. They didn't seem anti-mutant at all. Actually one of them asked if she was okay and seemed genuinely concerned.

The hand stilled, and lifted off her head.

"You must be Rogue." The voice was one she hadn't heard before, and when she looked up the figure standing at the door was huge. He wore black clothes and was at least 6 foot 2. His whole body was stiff, and he said her name with distaste.

"Yeah that's mah." Getting up she crossed her arms and waited for the guy to talk

"I think you know why I'm here." Taking a step into the room he brought out some pieces of papers. "The school board will decide on whether you will be allowed back in. You both will write your side of the story and then discuss it with an official investigator later."

"Is that all?" Devlin spoke up from the bed as he was handed some papers and a pencil. 

"No. Both of you have to be separated during this process. So will you come with me." Rogue was led out of the room and down the hall to an empty office. The man left the room and there was a distinguishable locking sound outside.

Recalling the whole situation she wrote it down in as much detail as she could. She even put where the people were standing and what they said. When it came to the fighting she just put the gist of it, saying it was mostly instinct and that she did use her powers to stop them from hurting her and Devlin.

At the end she didn't really knew how to explain the explosion. From her point she was fighting someone when she felt a burst of something throw her back. Leaving it like that she decided to wait until someone came to get her.

########

"It seems your healing well. Do you wish to return home?" Devlin nodded to the doctor. "Well we can arrange for an escort."

"No thanks. I have a ride coming." The doctor was a kind middle aged women, and she nodded to him. "Do you know where the girl I came with is?"

"Yes she was taken to an office. I'll go and try to find her while you get dressed." He smiled and slowly got up as she closed the curtains around his bed. The people around here were nice, but he really wanted to leave. The smell and all the beeping machines reminded him of things he wanted to forget.

Picking up his clothes he dressed quickly and winced when he saw himself in the mirror. Luckily it was mainly bruises so they wouldn't leave scars. _/I already have enough of those_./ He felt Rogue approach him and wrap her arms around his waist.

"How are ya feeling?" She turned him around and he waited for her reaction. Her eyes began to tear up and she lifted her hand to caress his face.

"I know I look good petite, but we should do dis in a more private place, hein?" Rogue let out a chocked laugh. Remy wanted to change the subject to how the questioning went, but he wasn't sure if he should. A couple hours ago the same guy returned and read over the papers before asking him to elaborate on some things. Mainly the questions concerned Rogue, and what powers she used, and how dangerous she appeared. He of course tried his best to make her look good, and mentioned how the other guys brutally attacked him unprovoked. For some reason he didn't think that part would end up in the report.

"They're gonna decide tomorrow about what's goin' ta happen ta me." Rogue looked down at her feet. "Ah'm going to get expelled Remy. I just know it."

"The Professor will take care of everything." Devlin pulled her into a hug as he heard her cry softly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Duncan's and those friends of his. I'm just worried that they'll kick out all the mutants, because I used my powers. What are we going to do if that happens?" Devlin's heart contracted as his empathy picked up her pain and guilt.

"There's no use crying over what ifs. We'll find out tomorrow." He pushed her away, but still held onto her shoulders. "So don't worry."  
"Okay." Rogue stopped crying, actually her whole body froze and then relaxed. "The Professor's here. We should get going."  
Devlin followed her out of the building and to the limousine parked out front. He would have been happy to ride in one, but after everything that happened today he could barely smile. And the only reason he did was to reassure Rogue. Letting out a hiss as he bended to get into the car he was surprised that the Professor was the one to reach out and help him to his seat.

[I'm so sorry.] Remy's head snapped up at the Professor's apology. The old man's features looked older like he aged in a day. Letting down his shields he used both his thoughts and empathy to show that it was okay.

With the mental conversation over they both turned to Rogue and found her asleep. The whole ordeal tired her out.

The car started to move and Remy looked up and saw Logan in the driver's seat, his eyes not only held concern over Rogue, but him as well. Because every few minutes he would look up and check on him too.

"What is de school board decidin' on? Jus' Rogue or all de mutants?" Remy asked the question quietly not wanting to wake up Rogue.

"I don't know. I was told nothing and kept away from those who knew. They wouldn't even let me talk for her." The Professor let out a sigh and leaned back into his seat. The events of the day catching up with him too. "All we can do now is wait."

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
Author's Note: This chapter was one my longest and totally spur of the moment type of thing. I just started typing and this came out. Also before someone can ask the inducer can show the wounds the person gets. I think somebody would install something like that, because people would wonder why the person doesn't sweat or get hurt while falling and stuff like that.

So last chapter thing still applies. Tell me what you think is going to happen. I'm starting to drop clues I'll either tell them as they come or at the end of this story. I don't know. So plz review and tell me what you think. And it's just going to get more dramatic, but have a few comic reliefs so don't worry.

The people who did review:

enchantedlight: They always have to be in the center of everything don't they?

ishandahalf: OH NO! Now I have to make it uber happy with them frolicking through the flowers and singing songs around the campfire with Logan playing the guitar and then hugging Sabertooth, because of your review! I hope your happy.

Dreamcatcher89: It was funny in the beginning, but ended dramatic. The next one is going to start funny, but it might become dramatic later. I don't know.

DemonRogue13: Thanks.

Star-of-Chaos: Of course not. Because they have to share their opinions, even though nobody cares what they are. It's life.

Episodic: You were really happy weren't you? It's good to be happy, and then it's good to be sad, because...of....um...the thing...yeah the thing, but I can't tell you thing...cause it's a secret!...yeah a secret! (I have no clue why I typed all that.)

Carla-P: I'm sticking with PG-13, because I don't want those R rated fic reading people angry. Their scary people.

PomegranateQueen: Yeah! They like show people's butt too! And all those double meanings! I think they go overboard and put double meanings to double meanings just so they could add more stuff about sex without saying it outright.

X3P3: Sadly there is no PG15, they really don't have variation with the labeling. Where are the M12 and PG9's?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The students and teacher's gathered in the rec. room, waiting for the Professor to come in and tell the school's decision. It was still unclear about what the board was deciding on, but they knew it at least concerned Rogue. She was sitting on the couch with Gambit's arms wrapped around her. Everybody left them alone. The events of yesterday led the others, especially the guys, to believe that Remy was an okay guy. They still didn't want him near Rogue, but they were willing to deal with it until Rogue realized just whom she was dating and then dumps him. From the looks of things that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

After a few more minutes the Professor entered the room and wheeled himself in front of the TV, and waited for the room to quite down. When he had everyone's attention he started to speak.

"I know by now everyone is aware of the events that took place yesterday, so I will just continue on to what the Board has decided on." There was complete silence. "Rogue is the only one expelled from school."

There was an outburst of rage from the group, especially from the younger students. The older ones figured that the school would at least kick Rogue out. So instead of ranting like the others they turned to Rogue wanting to give her support, but found her already being comforted. She was informed some hours ago about the outcome and was taking it a lot better then the others. And it was no surprise that Remy knew it before as well. He was the first person she would have run too.

"There is more." This quieted everyone down again, there was jut so many words that could follow that. "They are now putting more force on the no-power rule. The smallest amount of power shown will result in an automatic explosion. There will be no warnings and time to explain your self. I urge everyone to be more careful from now on."

Tabitha, Ray, and Bobby looked at each other knowing that one of them would be the next one out of there if they didn't shape up.

"Another thing I want to discuss is Devlin." Everyone turned and looked at Remy. Anyone could have figure out the connection when a roughed up Remy returned with Rogue. They weren't THAT stupid. "The school thinks he was taken back home. It's best if we all forget about him. There is no further news so you may do as you wish, but remember, there is a special class at 4:30 down in the med lab. Please be there on time."

There was general nodding and affirmations when the Professor wheeled himself away. The other teachers went to the kitchen probably to talk amongst themselves. After an hour of arguing and venting their anger they all wandered off leaving Rogue and Remy alone in the room.

########

Scott watched from the doorway as Remy called Rogue over to him. He whispered something into her ear and she was off only to return with a bowl of ice cream. She handed it to him and this time Scott could easily hear him ask for some Hershey's chocolate to be poured on top. Making a fist, Scott saw her run out of the room again.

"I know he got beat up and all, but this is ridiculous!" Kurt appeared next to Scott and glared at the man sitting on the couch. He stared at the TV screen probably waiting for the commercial to pass so the movie can start. "After all that she vent through he's ordering her around!"

"Yeah. She's all over him doing whatever he wants. Next he's going to be asking for grapes, peeled and delivered straight into his mouth." Scott glared behind his ruby tinted glasses, his hands itching to let them down and shoot a beam into the back of the guy's skull. "I still can't believe his Devlin."

"I know. He's a really good actor. It must come from playing girls all the time." Baring his fangs, Kurt's eyes narrowed when Rogue returned with the bowl and he nodded his head showing that he approved. Saying something into her ear she agreed and started feeding him the ice cream.

"Damn!" Scott added some more curses, most of which Kurt was surprised to hear coming from the leaders mouth. "I can't believe it!"

"Ve should go in there and punch that guy some more. Who does he think he is?" Scott said similar words, watching Rogue and Remy. Both of them were still talking and after a few seconds Rogue leaned against him and he pulled her onto his lap. From their location they could see the strain it put on him, but he kept the same position. Rocking her back and forth he took up the bowl of ice cream and started feeding it to her. They shared a few words and whatever Remy said made her laugh and smile.

"Maybe he isn't that bad." Scott nodded in agreement and watched them for a few more seconds until all the lovey-doviness made him sick. He was still a guy after all.

"Ve should let them have some privacy." Kurt, happy about the fact that his sister was being taken care of, still found the scene a little queasy and decided to leave. Thinking about how weird it was to be in love.

########

Rogue sat in Remy's lap and swirled her tongue around the ice cream presented to her. Another spoonful came her way, but as she opened her mouth the spoon retreated only to enter the Cajun's mouth instead.

"Hey!" Rogue pouted as he ate the second spoonful. "That ain't fair!"

"Life ain't fair petite." Taking out the smallest amount of ice cream he held it out for her.

"Ah want a full spoon or none!" Crossing her arms, the Cajun just shrugged before swallowing the ice cream and started feeding him self. "Remy!"

She tried to grab the bowl but he held it out of reach. Lifting it further away he grimaced as he felt his muscles ache.

"Are ya okay?" Rogue sat up concerned about her boyfriend. He leaned back rotating his shoulder. "Ah should be feedin ya, not the other way around."

Taking the bowl from his hands she picked up the spoon and fed him, happy that he was happy. _/I wonder if this is how love feels like./ _Rogue dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

"Chere?" Remy rubbed her back, as she sat motionless. There was no reaction from her. "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head and looked at Remy, her eyes unreadable. "Ah think we should head down ta the med lab and help Hank set up."  
Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, they got up and headed to the kitchen to dispose of the bowl, before heading downstairs.

########

"Okay I want all the girls to sit on one side and the boys to sit on the other side." There was some shuffling as the students followed Hank's orders. "That's good. Now everybody take out a piece of paper and a writing utensil."

Everyone followed the instructions even though they weren't sure what the class was about. When everything was set, Beast smiled at the group before turning on the projector. "Now this is a woman's sex organ."

########

"And this here is the woman's cycle. Does anybody know what happens to women during this time?"

"They start acting bitchy?" Bobby called out from the back seat and all the guys started to laugh. The girls glared at the boys while making gestures of cutting something off. They stopped after that.

"We don't use that types of language here, Mr. Drake." Hank admonished the kid before returning to the diagrams and explaining a little more about the woman's cycle. When he was finished he went on to the male portion and what they experience. "Now can anyone explain what a wet dream is?"

"It's something that males experience at night that causes them to ejaculate." Jean said with a calm tone making the guys relax thinking they weren't going to get embarrassment.

"What is it they're experiencing?" Rahne asked Jean, an innocent expression on her face.

"Oh unfulfilled needs that require them to imagine a situation that would produce the needed outcome. Usually they would imagine a busty female doing things to them or another male if that's their preference."

"So it's because nobody will do it for them so they have to dream about it. Must happen to a lot of guys here." Jubilee looked over at her boyfriend and winked. "We've all taken turns doing the laundry so we've seen..."

"I think that's enough. Jean explained it well enough so we will continue with the next part of this class." The guys who slumped down in their seats silently thanked the good doctor for interrupting the girls. "Remy, Rogue can you come out here?"

Rogue came out first and sat near the girls, placing a small box next to her. Gambit did the same on the other side.   
"Now we are going on to contraceptives. Rogue will be teaching the ladies and Remy will be teaching the gentlemen." Clapping his two furry hands he shouted, "Begin!"

"So how do you know about this stuff anyways?" Amara picked up a rubbery item and dropped it.

"Ah took the class with Gambit already, and the thing hasn't been used before so ya can touch it." Rogue picked it up and stretched it out showing that there was nothing inside.

Across the room the boys were having similar problems with the items displayed in front of them.   
"What are these stuff?" Roberto picked up a weird cap like thing and balanced it on his finger. Remy snatched it from his hand and mimicked where it would be placed.

"Do girl's actually use that?" Kurt picked up the cap with two fingers and held it away from his face. "Vhy vould they vant to?"

"Yes dey do wear it, and it's jus' another protection. It's a good method, but uncomfortable so not all de girls use it. Mostly older women wear it." Remy pointed out other devices similar to that one.

"Dis thin' is de pill. Anybody want to tell what it's used for?" Remy was getting into the whole teaching thing, and most of the younger boys started seeing him as a teacher, and answered the questions after raising their hands. But the older students still wanted to hassle him.

"So if the girl's taking the pill you don't really need the other stuff right? It's just for more protection." Evan picked up the pamphlet and read the percentage of how successful it is.

"Actually it's safer if yo' use both no matter what. Dere could always be mistake." Remy was being serious so he was surprised with Kurt's question.

"But you've had sex vithout it before right? And you can't deny the sex part because ve all know it's true." Kurt voice was a little harsh and he gave Remy a strange look like he was evaluating him.

"Dere have been some mistakes, but I try to use it every time, and sometimes I would stop if I don't have any." That was the only thing he did right in his life. And yeah having sex with so many girls in the first place ain't good, but at least he looked out for their well being. "Dis is serious. It could be yo'r wife, girlfriend, or some hooker off de street. Yo' pay respect and make sure to use one of these thin's."

"Hooker off the street. Guess you vould know about that." Kurt was being persistent and if it wasn't for the fact that he was doing it for his sister, Remy would have thrown a charged card into his face. It was also out of character for him to be so...mean.

"I never had to resort to doin' dat before. But some of yo' might, if word gits around that yo' don't treat de women right." Taking in that answer Kurt was still not sure if he should trust this guy and was about to ask something more when Hank told them time was up. He glared at Remy but didn't say another word.

########

"Now that we're done with the test, you can have some free time to talk to your leaders. Ask them any questions you have, and please don't make them personal." Beast looked directly at the guys. "I'll have the leaders switch off in ten minutes so you can then talk to someone of the opposite sex. That's all."

"No, personal stuff, got it." Jubilee turned to Rogue and popped her bubblegum, before asking the first question. "So how far have you and Remy gotten?"

"Jubes, Mr. McCoy said we ain't suppose ta talk about personal stuff." Rogue tried to gather support from Kitty and Jean but both girls were silent. It seemed like they wanted to know too. Sighing, she decided it would be better if she told them the truth and get it out of the way. "All right ah'll tell ya, but ya can't tell another livin soul."  
The girls eagerly nodded their heads before leaning in so they could hear her better. She brought her voice down. "6 times."  
"6 times!" Their voices increased but not enough to be heard by the other occupants of the room.

"Yup. 6 times a week."

########

"What!" The guys fell back into their seats after Remy announced how many times he was doing it with Rogue.

"We avoid her time of de month. And I'm just countin' de days not how many times, per day." Kurt looked at Scott when they figured something out.

"How about the time she avoided you? Remember?" Now Scott knew Remy was lying, that is until the Cajun shook his head.

"We had an agreement. Nothin' gits in de way of it. Actually it was a little more interestin' when she was angry." They thought some more about it, but when they came up with something he was already talking about it. "De only time it was less was when she flew off. But we made up for dat when she came back."

"You're lying! You have no right to say this to us!" Kurt couldn't believe he told something so personal to them, didn't he know how immature they are?

"Why? Rogue's tellin' de girls." At this point they looked over to the group and they heard a bunch of girls mouth the number 6 and Rahne actually yelled it out before Tabitha could stop her.

"Are you really telling the truth?" Jamie asked the question and it was then that Remy realized he was saying this to a kid, and one he didn't really want to lie to.

"Why would I lie?" Leaving it as vague as a could, he wasn't surprised to see a look of understanding on the boy's face. Now he got an ally.

"So that's what I heard earlier." All the older boys, except for Remy, looked at Jamie with shock. "I went to get my CD's from Rogue when it sounded like she was busy so I left. It was pretty late anyways so I thought she was just moving in her sleep."

_/The boy knows how to lie through his teeth./ _Remy smirked when all the guys finally started to believe it. There was a mixture of emotions on everybody's face, but mostly it was shock.

"Why hasn't Logan killed you yet?" Ray knew Logan protected Rogue like she was his daughter. He acted the same way around Kitty, but it was more so with Rogue, because, well she's the one who's always getting into trouble.

"Rogue stops him, and he has tried a couple times." Now that brought back some bad memories. Shaking the thoughts off, he waited for what the others were going to say when he felt someone come up behind him. Two arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and everyone stared wide-eyed as Rogue whispered something into his ear. Dropping a note onto his lap she swayed her hips as she headed back to the girls.

"What does it say?" Evan read the note over his shoulder and let out a whistle, before grabbing it from his hand and tossing it to the others.

"Dat's private." Remy pretended to get the paper back while they tossed it from one person to the other reading its contents.

"It says, 'Sugar, meet me in my room at ten, you know what I want you to wear.' signed your lover." Ray was so shocked, that he dropped the piece of paper letting Jamie catch it and hand it over to Remy. "What does she want you to wear?"

There was mostly curiosity behind the question so Remy chooses to answer it. "Nothin'." Seeing their confused looks he lengthened the sentence. "She wants me to wear nothin'."

Kurt was about to faint. This was just too much for his mind to handle. He couldn't take any more.

"It's time to switch!"

########

"It's not true. Is it?" Kurt grabbed Rogue's shoulders and started shaking her. "You aren't doing IT vith that...that."

"Devilishly handsome man?" Rogue supplied the end, but it didn't seem to be the right words.

"Devil is right! Vhat has gotten into you mein schwester? Vhy are you doing this?" Rogue could see the panic rising in his eyes and she just couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Fine ah'll tell ya why." the others who were listening in leaned closer. "It's because...me and him are gettin married!"

"What!!!!!!"

########

"So you and Rogue are like doing it?" Kitty was questioning Remy trying to get all the details. She knew he was lying, but wasn't sure why yet.

"No, we be really doin' it." Remy answered watching with amusement everyone's expressions.

"So you're like really, really doing it? Or just doing some of it?" Remy rolled his eyes before nodding his head and giving a hand demonstration of what they're doing. The girls leaned back in their seat in surprise.

"But how?" Rahne surprised him with that question, but Jubilee beat him to it, She started listing a lot of ways, some of which he didn't even think of. "O"

"You shouldn't be doing stuff like that unless you're going to marry her." Remy's eyes twinkled and he innocently let his barrier down and casually thought about if he should tell them something. After a little digging in some untrue thoughts Jean gasped, right on schedule. He knew she was trying to get into his mind since he got here, and with how much faith she had with her powers she wouldn't think that he let her find out.

"You're going to elope!"

########

"Where are you going to go?" Kurt started shaking her again. This was too much for one day.

"We can find a place." She shrugged acting like she wasn't that worried about the situation. "He can take care of me."

"No, no he can't. This is stupid!" Scott who first thought he should leave it to Kurt realized that the young man was going to brake if he didn't step in. "He's just going to leave you."

"He can't." She said with force making him decide to use a different tactic.

"Well then why so soon. You've already..." He didn't want to say the last part to Rogue. He cared about her and didn't want her to get angry and hit him. "So why?"

"Because we need ta get married fast." They all looked at her funny for a second before some of them got it. Seeing that all of them weren't getting it she decided to help them a bit. "Ah'm pregnant."

########

"You got her..." Jean sat shocked at what he just said. She was happy that he was doing the right thing, but he did the wrong thing first. But she always looks for the good in things and she's going to do the same in this situation. "You monster!"

"It was an accident. We could touch this one time and things got out of hand..." Remy was not getting any support from these people. "I'm going to be de father."

"Oh! We're so sorry! We didn't even think about you, because you know what? It's your fault!" They screamed at him making him feel a whole lot worse. So he blurted out another fact so he could get some sympathy.

"Well she gave me AIDS!"

#######

"How did you get it in the first place!?" Bobby was now talking seeing that the other two were at a loss for words.

"Blood transfusion gone wrong. Ah didn't know ah had it until later." Kurt instead of shaking her started to pat her back. "So it's like a fair deal. He got mah pregnant and ah gave him a disease."

"Why didn't you know before?" Jamie seeing that no one was able to talk asked the question.

"Ah didn't think it was serious. Ah should have gotten checked before, but it seemed like too much of a hassle." Her face took on a saddened look as the guys started to mull over her, handing her tissues and everything. Finally Hank showed up and dismissed everyone except Rogue and Remy.

########

"So how did it go?" Beast leaned against his desk and took in what they said, a little surprised that the other students didn't figure it out earlier.

"None of dem be wantin' to have sex any time soon." Remy who was feeling a whole lot better wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulders. "We make some good actors."

"It would seem so, if they would believe all of this." They had planned before to show them how badly things could turn out. Instead of telling them though they planned on acting it out. "I hope they weren't too mad when you told them the truth."

"De truth?"

########

Remy sat with Rogue on her bed and thought about how nobody disturbed them when he came in with her. It was ten and they still hadn't told them the truth. They thought that it would be better if they kept it to themselves until somebody figured it out.

"Are yo' enjoyin' yo'r self, chere?" Remy pressed his body down on hers, making her squirm.

"Remy! Ah actually want ta sleep." Pushing him off he huffed before giving in and laying down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he noticed that his body was not that sore anymore. "Yar wounds are almost all gone. Hank does good work."

Remy made a noise that sounded like yes before he fell asleep. All the painkillers and medicine finally catching up with him and making him fall into deep, but not dreamless sleep.

########

_Laying on the cold metal table, his eyes wandered around the room, stopping on the only visible escape route, a window. It was strange to see it there, casting light into the room. He always thought places like this would be beneath ground in depressing locations instead of open so that any one who walked by could look in and see what was being done. God he wanted to throw up._

"The work is complete, have you given him the meds?" There was a sound of a weak quivering voice saying yes. "Good. By the time he awakens it should be activated. Have one of the guards take him out of here. We'll run some more tests later."

Hearing two sets of footsteps leave the room he thought over the situation. His body was free since they thought he was asleep, but he was still wearing the suit. Getting up he noticed that he was still hooked up to an alarm. Cursing he looked over to the window. There wouldn't be enough time to run over, charge, and run back, before the guards got him.

There was only one way he could get out, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to do it. Hearing footsteps come closer he made up his mind. Concentrating on the window he could see it change colors. Trying to hold it only to the window was useless as his power was unleashed it began to spread taking the whole wall. Jumping to the ground he turned the table to its side and hid behind it when he heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on?" The guards were about to take him when they saw the wall. Deciding that it wasn't worth it they ran leaving him alone in the room which his power was seeping into. Only one thought was going through his head. /I'm going to die./

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
Author's Note: Okay now it's really bordering on R. You know this stuff happens in life so I don't see why people would call it R. I'm telling the youths of the world what's the right thing to do in a way. That's a good thing. Plus they teach this stuff in what 7th grade? Buncha 12 year olds should know this stuff then. And about Remy, you just have to wait until the next chapter to see if he survived it or not. So review and make my face smile when my computer says "You got mail." And when it's good mail, all the better.

Those who did Review:

PomegranateQueen: Thanks!

enchantedlight: I actually wrote this big epic battle, with karate chickens and boxing cows, but at the last minute I had to cut it out.

Carla-p: We all know that he'll love that.

Episodic: Your right, she's too nice, and in the movies...I just don't want to go there. The only thing they got right was the southern accent. The rest they just twisted it into something that is indefinable. But yeah I went with the Rogue turning more Rogue one.

DemonRogue13: And boy are they interesting. Didn't go into too much drama, well because what I'm going to do next is...Well you just have to find out.

Star-of-Chaos: Nope. It's just the way I like my Cajun, always getting picked on.

ishandahalf: No frolicking yet. I have to find the right point to put it in. And about Rogue. She will be remaining at home, where the dangers of suspension are replaced with the danger of castration. Well in Remy's case. They could always sneak back into school and then do that stuff but it would be weird, you know with the whole sneaking INTO school instead of OUT OF school. But hey, it's risky.

Dreamcatcher89: A little bit of funny in the middle. And the whole thing about killing Duncan, maybe. He really does get annoying and since there is another villain it wouldn't really matter...

Aro: Maybe next time?

IvyZoe: About the Sinister thing, you just have to wait and see. And about the kissing. She was drugged all the times so far, that's why she was able to kiss. Remy isn't immune to her. And I haven's written in the story about how they kiss when she isn't drugged. You could just assume it's the whole scarf thing, but I'm not planning on putting that in.

Deathrabbit: Thanks! It's always good to hear that another person got hooked on these things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rogue could feel her damp clothes cling to her body as she tried to awaken Remy. The feeling of being in a sauna forced her to wake up earlier and she found Remy thrashing around, but her attention didn't first go to him but to her window that was slowly beginning to glow.

"Remy wake up! Ya have ta pull the charge back! Remy!" He began to stir but the window just kept on glowing and soon the whole wall was charged. "Remy we have ta get out of here!"

There were sounds of feet pounding as people both raced to leave and get to the area. She knew the thing would blow any second, but she couldn't leave Remy. Someone finally reached the door and threw it open. Logan with his claws unleashed took in the scene and called to Rogue to get out of there.

"Ah can't!" At that moment Remy opened his eyes and the charge let go. Rogue put her body over his and pulled up a shield, but not before something rammed into her side making a large wound. Taking the pain she concentrated on holding the shield, but she started to lose energy. When it was about to drop another one was put up in it's place. The blood loss and lack of energy got to her and she fainted.

########

Remy gently laid her down when he saw the wound at her side, and the blood drenched sheets. He checked her pulse and was thankful that it was still there. Brushing the hair from her face he started talking rapidly in French, trying to apologize for hurting her.

"We need to get her down to the med lab. Move out of the way Gumbo." When it looked like he wasn't going to move, Logan forcefully pushed him out of the way. A few items around the room started to glow.

"Pull that charge back! What it wasn't enough that you nearly killed Rogue you have to hurt the rest of us to?" Scott stepped forward and yelled down at Remy who was nearly falling out of the room.

"Non! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Remy tried to get up when Scott came over and pushed him back down.

"You charged the wall! Was it for fun? Did you want to scare Rogue into doing something? Is that it?" Remy's face paled as Scott kicked him and left the room leaving the stunned group behind. It was even hard for Logan to believe that Remy would do something like that.

Not knowing what else to do, Remy jumped from the gaping whole to a nearby tree and then to the roof. Heading to his room he gathered all the things he needed and left a note on his pillow.

Jumping from his window he ran away knowing the last person he wanted to meet was the only person who could fix him.

########

A few seconds later a person entered the room and picked up the note her yellow eyes quickly scanned the contents before exiting the room.

"Hey, Scott. Don't you think you were a little mean to Remy when you said all that stuff?" The shades blocked his eyes that shined with amusement.

"Actually you're right. It was a lapse of good judgment. Mind not mentioning it again. And have the other's do the same thing." Jubilee gave him a funny look, but seeing he was the leader she agreed to tell the others. _/Probably doesn't want the Professor finding out what he did./_ She proceeded down the hallway only to hear the sound of small padded feet walking and a soft meow. Thinking nothing of it she left it to just her imaginings. How could a cat get in here anyway?

########

Scott stood next to the bed and watched the liquid run through the tube to Rogue. After the blast was over Jean told him the Professor wanted them to go help Beast prep a bed for Rogue. They did what they could, but mostly they spent the time waiting for what Hank was going to say.

"How is she?" Logan surprisingly stayed docile through the whole procedure. It must have come from the shock of seeing Rogue seriously hurt.

"She's fine. The wound is healing nicely." This calmed Logan down and just when he was about to head into the Danger Room to blow off some extra steam Jean had to say something to stop him in his tracks.

"What about the baby?"

"The what!?" Logan's claws were back out, he knew they were telling the truth. Beside him Beast groaned. Before the blue doctor could talk Logan opened his mouth and started laying it on him. "I thought you were stopping them from having sex! What the hell were you doing when this was going on? Passing out condoms!"

"Well you see..." Before Beast could finish Jean mentioned that Rogue had AIDS too. And that sent Logan on another rant. Upset that his friend was yelling at him, he decided it might be best if Logan didn't know just yet. "The information is confidentional. Now if you don't mind I should check up on Rogue. If you want to find out more, you will have to ask her when she's better."

_/Maybe I should just tell the truth. It will stop this problem before it gets to horrendous./_ Turning around he could see the angry man, glaring daggers at him. _/Rogue didn't want to say anything before so she'll just have to deal with the consequences./_

########

Rogue shifted in the bed unsure of her surroundings. There was a throbbing pain at her side. Concentrating on that, she let Sabertooth's healing power take control and patch up whatever was wrong. Feeling just sore now, she got up and headed out the door. Outside she could hear the sound of people arguing. Listening in she was surprised to hear the Professor arguing with Logan.

"We have to go after him. I know he's annoying, but he wouldn't willingly hurt Rogue." _/Is Remy missing?/_ Her heart started to beat faster.

"We have no idea where he could be. The only person who would know is Magneto and I highly doubt he will just divulge the information. And if he could, I still have no idea where HE is." Suddenly the topic turned to babies, which she ignored.

_/Maybe the Professor can't find Magneto, but I can./_ Teleporting to her room she changed into the clothes she wore when she was with Remy the first week. The black pant's fit fine but the whit blouse was a whole different matter. With her now increased bust it didn't just fit, it clung to her making her show off a lot more cleavage then she wanted to. She left the chain alone, not wanting to wear anything metal, especially around her neck. Instead she replaced it with a collar. Looking it over one last time she jumped out the window deciding not to ruin her outfit with the smell of sulfur.

Landing on her feet she took of, and within seconds she was in front of the brotherhood house.

########

"Wanda...calm down..." John backed away slowly not wanting to infuriate the ScarletWitch any further. "Toad dared me to go into your room and steal it. I swear!"  
Actually Wanda wasn't too mad at the situation. It was sort of funny seeing John run down the stairs, her underwear on his head like a hat, but she would never admit it to the others. There was still her reputation to think about.

"John hold still...are you wearing my bra!?" Up until now she was looking at his head but now that he was far enough away she could see that he strapped her bra around his chest too.

"What you don't like?" John shifted the tissues he used to stuff it with so that it would fill out better. "Now what do you think?"

It was just too funny. In a few seconds Wanda was clinging to the couch trying not to laugh to hard, while the others who were watching from a good distance away fell to the floor. Piotr was the only one left standing but it was clear that he was going to burst too. It nearly happened when Pyro decided to go answer the door with his current ensemble.

"What the hell!" Rogue's voice got their attention as they all ran to stand behind John. Her eyes were wide and she poked the material. "Ah don't want ta know."

This made everyone crack again as they brought her inside. She was part of the Brotherhood before the X-Men and after all this time they still saw her as a friend. It would have made Rogue smile if she wasn't so worried and thought all of them were high.

Piotr was the first one to notice Rogue's attire, nudging Lance the younger boy made a loud whistle and sat down at her side. This brought the attention to Rogue and soon John was fighting with Todd to sit at her right, and Pietro stood transfixed in front of here.

"Have any of ya guys seen Remy?" There was a lot of head shaking, as they realized that the girl was taken and by someone who had a really bad jealously streak. The boys stopped fighting and sat far away from her. "He went missing and I think Magneto would know where he went."

"Why can't the Prof guy find him? He has the huge circle room thingy." Blob couldn't come up with anything better than that.

"Cerebro can't track him. He's blockin it somehow." Lance who stayed by her, started to rub her back. They were still friends no matter how many times they have to fight each other. "That's why ah need yar help Pietro. Can ya send a message ta Mags ta meet me or can ah go meet him?"

"He wouldn't want you to know where he's new base is, I'll just run over and ask him. Be back in a sec." It of course was not a second. Even if he could get there in that amount of time did not mean that the talk would take that long. So sitting there they waited and commented about John's new look. He finally took the silly head ware off, but instead of handing it back to Wanda he put it on instead. Pietro sped into the room and collided with the sofa, because he was too busying looking at John to see where he was going. When he was up and dusted off he went over to Rogue and sat at her side. "He-said-he'll-meet-you-and-that-I-should-take-you-there."

She was barely able to understand what he said when she felt the world tilt. Carrying her bridal style he nodded to the rest of the group before running off. Rogue would have protested, but with the speed he was going she really didn't want to distract him. At one point he stopped by a streetlamp dropped her into a bench while he panted.

"I'm sorry..._wheeze_...but you weigh too much." Rogue let out an indignant cry and was about to hit him when he backed up and tried to explain. "Well...it's the breasts they weigh like ten pounds each!"

That just made her more angry. Quickly he picked her up, ignoring the pain in his legs and sides and took off. As soon as he reached the spot he dropped her and ran off again, this time with way more ease.

Getting up from the floor she brushed her clothes before looking around. It was a dark alleyway. The buildings were so tall and close together that they blocked the sun's rays. Confidently she made her way inside and noticed that one of the side doors was open. She wasn't sure if she should enter, but when the metal door shook for a few seconds she knew it was the right way.

"Hello?" The place was dark, the only light coming from the door, but soon that was gone when it suddenly closed. Her eyes adjusted and she was able to make out shapes. "Can someone turn the lights on?"

As soon as she said the words the room lit up making her eyes water from the sudden onslaught of light. When she was able to see again she found Magneto sitting in front of a desk. At first glance it seemed like the Professor's office except everything was in metal instead of the perfectly sculpted mahogany furniture.

Taking a seat across from him, she warily searched the room for any traps.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'm not here to hurt or capture you, just talk." He greeted her like an old friend, which would have infuriated her if she wasn't so worried about her boyfriend. "Now on to the matter of Gambit."

"Do ya know where he is?" The X-Men that she absorbed were screaming in the back of her mind telling her not to trust him. She could barely hear what they were saying though. Since her powers evolved they remained mostly dormant. So the fact that they were making an effort to warn her wasn't settling well with her.

"Do you want to know how I met young Gambit?" There was something in the way that he said it that made her think she was going to hear the answer no matter what. Going on with what she considered was an old man's ramblings she nodded her head and waited for his reply. "I found him nearly buried alive under the rubble of a destroyed room."  
"A destroyed room?" Something was telling her that piece of information was important, but she pushed it back, listening to what he had to say first.

"I got word that experimentation on mutants were occurring at this location. I went to investigate and found a destroyed room. Searching the rubble I found his body mostly unharmed and took him with me. After I brought him back to my base he wouldn't tell me what happened there. I just offered him a place to stay and he accepted." Rogue's eyes widened. Remy never told her anything significant about his past, especially what his nightmares were about.

"Why are ya telling mah this?"

"Because I think that's where he went." Magneto got up slowly and he used his power to bring a metal cylinder to the table. Unhooking the top he laid out a map of the area and showed her where the place was. "I'm positive that he went there."

"What's the catch?" Rogue memorized the location before asking the question.

"There's no catch. Just remember that I helped you." A frown crept onto her face as she realized that he was going to make her do something in the future. But for right now she needed to find Remy. Excusing her self she left the building, feeling like this was the worst mistake she'd ever made.

########

Gambit wandered aimlessly through the compound searching for anything other than cobwebs and broken furniture. Any machine that he saw before was gone and it looked as if it was abandoned for decades instead of half a year.

"Where is everythin'?" His voice was low as he clutched his bag closer his heartbeat racing from being in this place again. After searching for a few minutes he found the door that led to the underground lab he was elated and terrified to open the door. In there would be the proof that he was held here, and it might also lead him to more trouble.

Taking the chance he opened the door and stood shocked at the mop and bucket placed inside of it. Confused he searched the room trying to find a switch. _/This can't be right. I'm positive this was the right door!/_ He became more frantic as he searched the room, until he was finally able to find a lever. When he tugged it one of the walls moved to reveal concrete behind it. Before even tapping on it he knew it was solid and probably ran through the whole compound. Whatever they were doing here was over, he wouldn't find any help here. 

"At least I'm not insane." He laughed out loud to that as he left the small closet to go check one last spot. _/They left it the same./_ The wall was still destroyed and the broken bricks from where the roof fell was still scattered all over the place. What got him the most was the metal table still lying on its side. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Were they expecting him to come back? Seeing the table again sent shivers down his spine, and soon the table started to glow as it was charged up.

"Remy!" _/That voice...Rogue./_ As he turned around, all of his attention on his girl, the metal table turned back to it's original color and laid their forgotten.

########

"Rogue what are yo' doin' here? How did yo' find me?" Rogue ran up to him and pulled him down into a big hug. As soon as she let go she punched him in the stomach. "What de hell was dat for?"

"That was for runnin away like that." She was debating whether to hit him again when a nearby door started to charge. Grabbing him she pulled up a shield and watched as charred pieces of wood bounced off of it. "What's goin on with yar powers?"  
"I can't control it chere. Yo' have to get out of here, I might hurt yo' again." This was the first time she'd seen him like this. He was becoming hysterical. A piece of furniture glowed. "I don't want to hurt yo'."

"Ah know Rems just let mah help ya." He shook his head and various small object exploded. "It's yar emotions. Take a deep breath and relax."

Following her instructions he controlled his breathing and everything around him quieted down. A little piece of happiness showed on his face, but it disappeared when a nearby plant exploded sending dirt at them. _/It's any emotions. Oh God. How am I going to help him?/_ He started to panic again when she made her decision.

"Sugah, oh gawd ah don't wanna do this." Her accent became thicker as she looked into Remy's eyes. "Ah'm sorrah."

Picking up a brick laying by her feet she remembered what Wolverine told her and hit him hard and fast on the head. The impact was enough to knock him out, and set off all the remaining charged objects. Cradling his head in her lap she used his cell phone to call the mansion and have them bring the X-Jet over. Hopefully he wouldn't wake up before they arrive.

########

"We simply can't wake him Rogue." Beast, balanced on one of his feet, was pulling chemicals and examining Remy's blood through the microscope. They were able to get the jet in and out before he fully awoke. "If what you say is true then he could charge up this whole room, by feeling any emotion."

"Well if we blindfold him..."

"Then he might just charge us when we talk instead of inanimate objects." Lifting off his foot for a second he used it to push a chair between Rogue and Remy. Since it was a case of young love he wasn't ready to trust her decision-making skills just yet. The chair snapped her attention from the serum that would wake him. "Why don't you run upstairs and get a bite to eat while I go over this blood sample? When I come up with something I'll tell you."

At that exact moment her stomach choose to grumble and she realized that she hadn't eaten a thing since last night. Placing a kiss on Remy's head she left the room for a quick sandwich.

She was feeling weak from using so much power that she decided to use the elevator it dropped her off at the main hall. As she was about to turn a corner she saw the Professor roll up to the elevator and enter it. _/He could just be checking up on Remy./_ She wanted to shrug it off, but she felt that something was wrong. Using the last bit of her strength she ported back down in to the room and hid behind one of the huge machines close to where the Hank was standing. A few minutes later the Professor rolled in.

"What is it that you wanted me to see?" Hank showed the Professor whatever was in the microscope. When Charles straightened up he had a grim look on his face. "How long?"

"A couple weeks in this state, but when he's conscious there is no way to tell." Hank took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "All it will take is one mistake."

"Is there anyway to help him learn to control it, before anything serious happens?"

"There is nothing we can do now, except keep him comatose. His power is just too uncontrollable. He'll end up hurting him self or others before he could learn anything." Hank dropped his glasses no longer having the strength to hold them. Rogue wrapped her arms around her legs still unsure of what he was trying to say. _/No.. It can't be.../ _"Either way. Remy's going to die."

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
Author's Note: I'm not going to say anything lest I give the next chapter away so everyone review and give me your opinion. Remember this be a plot story.

Those who reviewed:

Star-of-Chaos: Yeah. It'll be funny when Rogue had to sit everyone down and explain it to them.

IceAngel46: Thanks!

enchantedlight: A day later than usual, but it's still better than the people who update once a month or year.

just me: It comes from the weirdness that is my mind.

Episodic: I'm weird and proud of it. Also it was Funny and Awkward all the way! People already know that the school's way of teaching sex is to make it as embarrassing and scary as possible so kids wont want it. Come on! They spend all the time talking about parts of the body and puberty and diseases. They even make people take it in highschool when their sooooo past puberty. Stupid school people!

ishandahalf: They don't want it to be fun, because they don't want the students to think sex is fun so they wont do it. It's a conspiracy I tell you!

rage-girl-05: Yeah, but sadly the school just isn't creative like that.

DreamCatcher89: Poor Kurt. Yeah he really has problems doesn't he? And Logan found out. Not too much on the reaction just yet. Too much going on to fit it in. But there should be more on it in the next chapter.

DemonRogue13: Thanks!

Rogue4787: Embarrassed and mortified. Learning about sex again with your drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. There is no torture worse then that. Also Sinister may make an appearance in this fic. He is really easy to write, except you can't make him like a happy person who does the right thing and saves lives and stuff, or can I?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rogue couldn't breath. Her mind shut down, and her heart slowed. She swore she could hear it breaking. In the background she could hear the adults talking, but she couldn't focus on the words. When her mind started to process things again she was able to see images of the time they spent together.

Back in the beginning when she thought he was a jerk, but was still jealous when he paid attention to another girl. Then all the times he knocked her out and she kept on trusting him. It wasn't even in her nature to trust people like that. There wasn't anything special about Remy at the time, it was just a feeling that he wouldn't screw her over too much. She had to bite down on her fist to stop from crying out.

As her vision began to blur she was able to hear what the Professor was saying.

"He told me there was a doctor that fixed his mutation a while back. I have some leads but this _doctor _experiments on mutants and I don't think it'll be safe to go after him." Experimentation on mutants. She's heard of it, even had a metal boned bodyguard that was an example of it.

"We should at least try to contact this man and ask for help." The Professor gave Hank a plaintive look. "Or we could just go over there and threaten him into telling us. I've been told that I'm quite intimidating."

Hank chose then to smile, making him look like a big teddy bear than a ferocious beast. The Professor shook his head and went on talking about how much this doctor was like a mad scientist. Rogue was losing all hope again when Xavier mentioned that Magneto knew him as well. And would probably know where he is. Biting her lip she thought about contacting him again.

_/Hey Mags...guess what! I have another problem. Mind helping?/_ She pulled at her hair before deciding on going again to the brotherhood house. _/Might as well ask./_

Waiting until they left the room she went over to Remy and placed a kiss on his head before porting out of the room. She was having a major energy shortage, but she just ignored it. Leaving the mansion she made sure no one was around before she took off.

Within a few seconds she was standing in front of the alleyway again. She was short of breath and her eyes started to blur as she walked to the door. There was a chance that he wasn't even going to be in there.

Pulling the door open she slowly staggered into the semi lit room. The place looked the same, except this time Magneto wasn't in there. She was about to leave when somebody stepped out of the shadows. Jumping back in fright, because no matter how powerful you are that's still scary, she prepared for a fight. As the person came further into the light she was able to tell it was Sabertooth. _/I'm still more powerful. At full strength, but your powers are gone remember? Where the hell did you come from?/_

She shook her head and tried to look as intimidating as possible. At this moment she might not have the strength to fight, but at least she could make him think he did.

"No use pretending you have any energy left." Sabertooth let out a small laugh after saying that. Mostly laughs would be a good thing, but coming from him... "I'm not going to hurt you. At least not today."

"Then what do ya want?" Rogue crossed her arms and still tried not to show any weakness. This could still be a trap. So when he quickly stretched out his hand to her she panicked and took a step back. Too bad she didn't see where she was going and ended up tripping over a piece of metal and falling on the floor.

She was able to protect her head from the fall and swiftly got up preparing for a fight. Instead she found him holding out a metal tube similar to the one that he opened yesterday. She ignored the huge smirk on his face as she took the metal contraption and opened it revealing another map. But this one didn't lead to the same place she went to before. Looking at it carefully she memorized the place before putting it back into the tube.

"Did he happen ta leave any sort of transportation lyin around?" Sabertooth came up to her and remembering her earlier display of fear she tried not to flinch. She wished she had. A second later his hand was pressed against her face and she could feel herself absorbing his thoughts and powers. It wasn't the power that was unsettling, but the thoughts she received were horrifying. Each one depicted gruesome ways he would torture her to death if he had the chance. Pushing the thoughts back she felt him let go. The connection lasted a few seconds, but she could feel the added energy rushing through her.

Concentrating she tried not to manifest his full mutation. She really didn't need Logan calling her she-wolf again. When the memories were stored behind a very thick wall she opened her eyes and found herself alone in the room. Trying not to think to deeply into what happened she ran from the place heading for the one person who could cure her boyfriend.

########

Wolverine growled as another one of the students tried to enter the kitchen. He was angry about what happened and how he couldn't do anything about it. It was his job, no duty to take care of people. How could he let this happen? There were signs. He noticed the way Remy let it slip or Rogue's worried face. The way Gumbo looked around like there was a terrible secret that could be found out at any moment.

He should have at least stopped Rogue from getting pregnant. The whole AIDS thing could be excusable, but he should have noticed what was going on between those two and cut of everything in Remy's lower region.

"There was nothing you could have done. These things happen." Storm patted him on the back, and he wasn't sure if she was talking about Rogue being pregnant and the whole incident with Gumbo. Because he could care less about what happened to that guy. At least that's how it was before he found out that sleazy Cajun was going to be the father. Now he has to make sure Gambit survives long enough to help take care of the kid, or at least until Rogue finds someone better to help her.

"Yeah I know." At that moment Beast walked into the room and sat himself down to have something to drink. Logan nearly growled when Storm handed Hank a drink. In his opinion the guy didn't deserve anything for letting this happen to Rogue. That guy was definitely on his to-gut-list. The third person right after Sabertooth. Remy of course was the first and foremost important person to maim.

"I suggest you all pay a visit to the med lab some time before tomorrow. After that we'll have to send him to the base where Juggernaut was held." Beast let out a sigh and rubbed his head. For the last three hours he'd been trying to find a way around it, but nothing came up. He was glad that someone was able to keep Rogue preoccupied during the time so he could get some work done.

"How long will he live?" Storm was showing genuine concern for the young man in the mad lab. Other than the fact he keeps on calling her stormy, she could find nothing wrong with him. And even on a few occasions enjoyed the time they spent together.

"Forever if we stick him in that damn contraption, but I wouldn't call that living." It seemed that lack of sleep and over all grumpiness made him lose his extensive vocabulary and fall back on cursing. Logan was about to comment on that when Storm stomped on his foot. _/She knows me to well./_ "We can hope that in a few hundred years someone will come up with some way to help him. The odds are against it though and I doubt anyone would care enough about him in order to research it."

There was silence as everyone thought it over. They couldn't imagine having to wake up in the future with no one you know and the person you love gone and dead. That brought them to Rogue and how heart broken she would be. To her it would be like he died. The quite moment was soon interrupted as Logan growled informing the others that someone was trying to get into the kitchen. Well whoever it was wasn't paying attention or didn't care about the sound and entered the place anyways.

"Like have any of you guys seen Rogue? She hasn't been in her room or like anywhere!" Kitty flopped down onto the chair, tired from searching all over the place. "I talked to Jean and she said she couldn't sense her, but that doesn't like mean anything, cause Rogue is like a hard person to find. You know telepathically because of all those people running around in her head." Kitty took in a deep breath, and before she could continue talking Logan growled showing how unhappy he was with the situation.

"Are you telling me she's missing?" His words were spoken low and cold, scarier than any yelling frenzy could ever be. Kitty was frozen by the tone of his voice and was barely able to nod her head. "Go get the Professor."

########

"She's missing? Since when?" Piotr's voice calmed her down as she clutched the phone with both her hands. The Professor wasn't able to find her and she started to panic. The first thought she had was to call Piotr.

"Beast saw her this morning, and then that's it." Kitty couldn't believe that Rogue was gone that long without anyone noticing. The whole not standing next to Remy 24/7 thing should have at least tipped a few people off.

"...she came here today..."

"What! Really? What did she say? Is something wrong? Is she still there?"

"...no..."

"Which one no? The first, second, third, or last one?"

"You want me to answer the first one?"

"Piotr!" Kitty made sure to move the phone away from her mouth as she yelled into it. She still remembered all the laps she had to run when she ended up yelling while Logan was on the other side. She doubted Piotr wouldn't make her do the same thing but she could still be nice and not break his eardrums.

"Rogue came by and asked about Magneto. She didn't explain anything. But it sounded like it was for Remy." _/Remy? Well duh he's her boyfriend of course she would try to help him. But how was Magneto involved?/_

"Thanks Piotr. If she comes back tell her to come home. Logan's on the brink of losing it." They both said their good-byes and when she turned around the Professor was sitting behind her. _/Damn! How the hell does he do that?/_

"Is Rogue over there?" Kitty nodded her head and for some reason she knew he already knew that, but was just asking to be nice. "Do they know where she is?"

"She went to talk to Magneto. It has something to do with Remy." The Professor's face showed no shock, but an understanding like he expected something like this.

"Don't mention this to the others." Kitty opened her mouth to ask why, but the Professor held up his hand to quite her. "Some of the students wouldn't take it well if they found out that she went looking for Magneto."

"But she's doing it for Remy. She's like in love with the guy! If everyone would just stop judging him they could see that!" In her opinion they were even a better match then Jean and Scott. Also more in love.

"I think they do realize that, but are unwilling to accept it." _/I bet their all jealous./_ "But as I said they do know that she cares for him and might accuse her of agreeing to something in order to save him."

"They think she'll betray us! They would never think something like that!" Kitty folded her arms in a Rogue-like pose.

"Back in the beginning when you were captured they did think she defected to the other side. If you don't believe me then ask Jean or the others that were here at the time. Up until now they have kept it a secret, but I think it's about time you knew." Kitty was dumbfounded. The Professor never lied to her before so that means...

"I won't say a word about what I learned, but I am going to ask Jean and the others about this." He nodded his head showing that he understood. She believed him but wanted to hear the whole story. As she was about to leave she asked one last thing. "You will find Rogue right?"

"Yes. I'll try to find and bring her back as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

########

The place looked new with its bright and unmarred paint. There was even steps leading up to the door and flourishing plants hanging outside of every window. Over all the place seemed relaxing and it was surprising that a supposed mad scientist lived in such a place. Like the previous location, where she found Remy, there were no houses surrounding it. A gate stood about a good quarter mile radius away from the house and there were trees blocking the view into the property as well.

Not even bothering to knock on the door she phased in not caring if anyone outside would notice. The sun was about to set and she doubted anybody would be wandering the streets at the time. It would also be hard for them to see her or believe what they see.

Walking inside she noticed that it was richly decorated. Vases and satin curtains surrounding perfectly clean windows. There were even paintings and she knew they were all originals. _/I'm not suppose to be sightseeing. Where the hell is this...scientist-doctor person./ _After taking a few steps she heard a door open. Looking around she was able to spot a door closing some distance away. She ran up to it and opened to reveal a ballroom. Looking up at the humongous chandelier she was surprised that the thing didn't fall. That small little string couldn't possibly be holding it up. _/Again I ain't buying this place. No use checking out the stuff./_ Again another door opened and she was reminded by all the movies with the same thing happening.

_/Okay there could either be an axe-wielding maniac, or a person leading me into a trap.../_ As she stepped inside the floor beneath her gave way, and she slid down a small tunnel and landed on her butt. _/People actually have those things built in?/_

As she got up she rubbed her butt and the situation reminded her of Remy. She remembered the first time they truly met, and how she fell out of her chair and onto the floor in position similar to this. Then there was the time he slapped her on the butt.

"So you've finally arrived." She followed the voice and found the man standing in the corner shrouded by shadows. _/What is it with people and shadows or corners Why can't they just stand out in the open it's not like we don't know they're there./_

"If you wish me to come forward just say so." _/Did he read my thoughts?/_ Not wanting to take a chance she put up a shield and asked him to come forward. She took in his appearance. Most of his body was a blue-black that seemed to be painted on. There was some red designs on the clothes. The only part that was different was his face. It was the palest white and in the middle of his forehead was a red jewel that made his deep red eyes seem colder.

"How did ya fix Remy?" There was no point stalling. If he set the whole thing up then he knew why she was here. That thought gave her a weird feeling, and she thought that maybe she was being set up.

"I didn't fix him. I just subdued the powers that he had until I could find a cure. But the poor boy ran out before I could help him." She glared as he tried to make him self look like the good guy.

"Then why the hell is he still havin nightmares of what ya've done ta him?" Her voice came out even and gave the point that she wanted the truth. When it didn't look like he was going to answer she decided to ask her next question. "How can I fix Remy?"

"It's actually really simple." Picking up a device that she just noticed he handed it over to her. "Just place this on his head, turn it on, and then he'll be cured. But there is one thing you have to do before I give this to you."

"If ya haven't noticed ah already have it. Why don't ah just walk out of here?" She thought it was a good idea until he smiled. A I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"Because my dear Rogue, it has six buttons that need to be pushed in the right order for it to work. If you slip up once then it'll inject a lethal toxin into his brain killing him instantaneously." Rogue looked at the solid metal lining. There were indeed six colored buttons. Her mind tried to formulate another plan. "I wouldn't try absorbing me either. If you hadn't noticed I'm a telepath, and your little past experience with Jean Grey will remind you how bad it could turn out."

"How did ya..." The first only time that she absorbed Miss Jean Grey was when the girl was losing control over her powers. Rogue remembered how she was forced to the back of her mind, unable to control her body or the words coming out of her mouth as Jean took control. It was just a brief touch but the other girl completely took over. If they weren't friends Jean could have probably kept control afterwards instead of receding into the back like the others. "What do ya want mah ta do?"

"It's simple really. I'm saving his life so I want someone else's in return." The words didn't sound right to her.

"Do ya want mah ta kill someone? Or bring them here?" The smile on his face grew and her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Its me...ya want me in exchange for his life."

#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
#  
Author's Note: It was the perfect place to leave off so the chapter isn't as long as my other ones.

School time is coming up and with my busy schedule the updates are gonna take about a week and a couple days. I was given summer homework. (I thought it would be fun taking harder classes...what a fool I was.) Well I haven't done any of the work. So now I have a little more than two weeks to compete everything. And remember all the stuff I've been trying to forget, then there's the shopping and the clothes and the meeting of people. So I just want to say that the updates will take time. Thanks for being patient.

The People Who Did Review:

Episodic: There could still be Romyness. All I have to do is find someone else who has a name that ends with M and Y! heehee. I'm not that cruel. Really no matter how many times I try to kill people off. And the whole Magneto's evil plot. You'll just have to wait. It will all make sense in the end.

ishandahalf: (Backs away from reviewer shaking angry fist) Fine! Fine! I won't kill Remy...I'll kill ROGUE!!! hahahahahaha! (Runs into the dark corner of the room to rewrite story.)

Aro: If you don't read then you don't know if he'll live or die. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life not knowing?

Totally Obsessed47: A dead Remy? Who could do such a thing?...oh yeah me. Well I'll take your thoughts into consideration. So you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens.

X2P3: It's for Remy all for Remy. It's funny I was going to make this a Rogue centered fix but it seems that everything that's going on seems to revolve around him. Well it might change now, but I don't know...

DreamCatcher89: He can be an important dead person. There are important dead people. and if that doesn't work then I can make him a ghost. and yeah another cliff hanger. I just can't live without them.

Sweety8587: Sinny made an appearance and look at that he isn't going to control Remy! Rogue on the other hand...An d whack him on the head again. He deserves it.

enchantedlight: Not soon but still update. That's good.

Panther Pendragon: That's great! I even remember the pen name! Wow I actually remembered something so far back! This is like a record! Well I hope you enjoyed the two other stories. And Rogue's creative so there must have been some mud and maybe some other things I can't mention without boosting this story up to R/NC-17.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what do you say?" She wanted to save Remy, but was she willing to give up her life to do so? This was different then taking a bullet and dying so another could live. This means being in servitude to this thing that wouldn't mind hurting her in the name of science. What he's asking for means that she wouldn't be able to live. There has to be a better way.

"Ah won't give up my life. So either come up with somethin better or ah'm leavin." _/Would I leave?/_ She wasn't too sure she would. But she had to take the chance.

"Fine. I just want to run a little experiment. When it's done you're free to leave. Is that okay with you?" _/That was probably all he wanted in the first place./_ Pretending to think it over, she agreed. "I believe you're an honest person, but it would be best if I had a better guarantee that you would return."

"What?!" Of course she would come back. It wasn't like she was going to run to the Professor and ask him to send all the X-Men to the base to kill this guy.

"This vial holds a special liquid that has a delayed killing effect. If you don't return by the appointed time and take the antidote it'll kill you." Handing her the vial he waited for her to take it.

"How long will ah have?" The liquid was pure white, and when she snapped the top off and sniffed, it had a very pleasant smell.

"Fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to activate and see the results of the machine. You might even be able to share a few words before coming back." Rogue wanted to get it over with. Seeing that he nothing else to say she tipped her head back and downed the whole vial. It even tasted heavenly, and she enjoyed the flavor for a few seconds before running off hoping again that she made the right choice.

* * *

"I miss Rogue." Jamie sat on the couch and channel surfed, but found nothing interesting to watch. "When is she coming back?"

"Yeah! We all know she went to help Gambit, how much longer is it going to take?" Jubilee sat on the floor in front of the couch and stared at the infomercial.

"I miss Gambit." Rahne licked her lips as the man on TV took out a juicy looking steak and cut it showing how nicely it was done.

"Yeah he would always liven things up." Amara sat down properly in the chair before slouching as Tabitha taught her.

"He is a cool guy to be around." Bobby winced from his choice of words as sat on the floor next to Jubilee and pulled her onto his lap.

"And he brings out the best in Rogue." Roberto came up next to Rahne who was standing behind the couch and held her hand. They both blushed at the contact, since it was only recently that they admitted that they liked each other.

"Can you both lay off showing affection or at least wait until I have a girl?" Ray plopped down on the opposite side of the couch from where Jamie was sitting.

"Well at least they're not as lovey-dovey as Gambit and Rogue. Have you seen what they do in her room?" Tabitha seeing nowhere comfortable to sit plopped down on Ray's lap. Looks like shocker might be getting a girl sooner than he thought.

"How exactly did ya see what's goin on in her room?" Sam sat on the armrest near Jamie and snatched the remote away when an old episode of baywatch came on. It was outdated but to guys, it's still good. The guys lost all attention towards the girls.

"Turn that thing off before I blast it! We're having a serious discussion in here." Sam knew Jubilee wasn't joking so he wisely turned the screen off.

"You didn't answer Sammy's question, Tabs. How do you know?" The other's leaned in closer. They all were wondering when exactly she became pregnant. And how the two could pull off doing it without any one noticing.

"Well first off my rooms right next to hers and I saw Gambit sneak in hella times. They act all innocent but you know the rooms are practically sound proof, so they could be doing _anything_." Everyone nodded and formed a circle around Tabitha. "Come on with all that sexual tension coming and going they had to relieve it some how..."

"I feel sorry for them though. AIDS and a baby." Amara tried to shush Roberto and pointed towards Jamie. He was too young to be listening to this tuff. "Jamie would you mind leaving? We need to have a grown up talk now."

Jamie was about to tell them the truth, but now that they said that, they could just stay in the dark a little longer. Getting up with his chin held high he walked out of the room.

"I have the perfect idea! Let's throw them a party! We'll go out tomorrow and buy them gifts and stuff then we have a huge bash to cheer them up!" Tabitha raised her arms up in excitement as the girls started chatting about what to do and buy.

"Do you think boy or girl?" "We can buy necessities." "Shouldn't we wait until she's more along." "Then there are the wedding supplies." "I forgot about that!" "Also presents." "What are you buying?" "Medication for the AIDS." "Ewwww."

* * *

"He's being shipped out tomorrow." Beast took a huge gulp of the bourbon and slammed the glass back onto the table.

"You're talking like he's a piece of cargo. That ain't nice." Storm was never fond of drinking. She couldn't even remember the last time she drank so much, but that might have something to do with her being drunk then not having done it before. "What do you think Wolvie? Wasn't that mean?"

"What I think is that everyone here has gone nuts. Why did you want to drink this stuff anyways?" Logan brushed a strand of the Goddesses hair behind her ear and stroked her neck.

"Cause Rogue's gone, and we have no possible way to find her. And Remy is going to be going too, and we're sure that we'll never see him again. Unless you want to see him floating in green sludge." She took a solid drink from her glass and gracefully poured more of liquid into the cup. The weather outside became murkier. "And I also lost the bet."

"It's alright. None of us can really take the prize. This was an unfortunate occurrence, so the bet is off." Storm looked a bit happier after that, but it might have been the booze. Beast was happy either way, but that could have been the booze too.

"Same thing goes for the bet those kids were doing. I don't want them upsetting Rogue by asking when she did IT first." _/Yes the only person going to be upsetting Rogue would be Logan when he follows her everywhere. I just formed a logical thought. I need something stronger./_ Beast reached over and took one of Logan's stronger drinks and chugged it down. _/Me. No. Give. Damn...that's better./_

"I feel sorry for the baby. It's gonna have to grow up with out a daddy." Storm rested her head on the table to stop it from spinning. "Who's going to teach him to throw a ball, and protect her from girls."

"You mean protect him from girls. Or her from boys." Logan would protect the kid, but he wasn't sure if he could keep them out of that sort of problem. He sure did a bang up job protecting Rogue from that conniving Cajun.

"No I meant protect her from girls. Cause if she gets his eyes girls are going to come after her. Those are some damn sexy eyes." Logan frowned and pulled the glass away from Storm. She definitely had too much if she thinks his eyes are great. No guy would think that.

"I see your point. Poor kid." He took a swing of his drink and glanced at Hank who had a very happy look on his face. He would bet the doctor was turning a little red underneath all that fur. There was also something else in his eyes like he knew something. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. It's just..." He lifted his hand and waved it around, but that made him lose balance and he began to sway. "I know something you don't know!"

"Really? Is it something about you?" Storm leaned forward and Beast did the same.

"Nope!"

"Is it about someone in the mansion?"

"Yep!"

"Is about Bobby?" Logan lifted his eyebrow at the first person she named. He shook his head and continued drinking his attention coming up when Beast admitted that it had something to do wit Remy."

"Did he rob a bank?" Logan was about to tune out again but stopped, when she asked if Remy was a cross-dresser. With a negative response Logan went back to drinking.

"He wears contacts?"

"Nope."

"Does it have something to do with Rogue?"

"Yes, sir!" Logan's interest was again peeked with the mention of Rogue.

"Is it something...bad?"

"Yes very bad." Hearing Beast's grave voice made him put the cup down before he would accidentally break. The Professor was already charging him ten bucks for any broken silverware.

"Really bad?"

"Really bad."

"Really Really bad?"

"Really Really bad."

"Really..." Logan slammed his hand onto the table causing his glass to fall over and roll off the table. He winched from the sound and the extra ten bucks he would be paying for it.

"You either spit it out or I'll skin you!" Logan let loose the claws and Beast sobered up a bit.

"Promise me you won't slice me after I say it." _/It must involve him too. What the hell happened!/_ Logan nodded his head, and pulled the claws back in.

"You see about the whole eloping and..." Logan roared and it was then that Beast realized that nobody told him about that part."

"She's eloping! Like hell she isn't!" Logan would have hunted her down right then if Storm didn't throw her self at him. She wrapped her self around him and hoped that he wasn't too mad to throw her off.

"They can't elope. Remy is going into that thing tomorrow." Storm's words calmed Wolverine down. Thinking that he was being sensible again, she stepped away only to have him go to Beast and push him off the chair. Beast just landed on the floor while Logan walked off a little miffed at himself for such a child-like display of anger. But at least he got to hit the guy. "What were you thinking about bringing up something like that! Now I have to go calm him down again!"

She walked off in a huff, but it was easy to see that she's happy about what's coming up next. Sighing, he left the seat and started to clean up the mess in the room. It seems they will have to figure it out themselves later on. _/It's going to be hard on Rogue. But at least Logan won't maim her./_

* * *

Kitty leaned back on Rogue's bed and waited for the girl to show up. The talk with the Professor earlier filled her mind and she wondered if she should ask the others or not. If she did then they might ask why and she didn't want to get the Professor into trouble. She laughed silently at that thought. _/What would the other's do to him anyways?/_ Some thoughts came to mind and she repressed them. She wasn't sure about how strong her mental walls were. Trying to pass the time by reading the CD's that Rogue had lying around she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" For one second she thought it was Rogue, but then she remembered that she was sitting in her room and why would the girl knock then?

"Is it all right if I stay with you here?" Kitty smiled as Jamie entered the room and made his way to the bed. He hoped on and started searching through Rogue's CD collection too.

"Jamie, can I like, ask you something?" Kitty wasn't sure what exactly to say. The kid of course would have known everything that happened. He could make multiples of himself and just listen to every conversation in the house at the same time if he wanted to.

"Sure? Is it about Rogue?" Kitty nodded and sat up. _/This is going to be hard./_

"Do you remember about a month ago when Rogue, Kurt and me went missing?" Jamie nodded his head and sat crossed legged looking into her face. "What was everyone saying about Rogue?"

"I can't really say. We all agreed not to talk about it again." A part of Kitty sunk a little lower. It seemed that she was hoping that the Professor might have misunderstood.

"Could you please tell me?" She placed her hand on his and squeezed it a bit. The gesture made him relax and after a couple seconds he began to talk.

"They try to make excuses you know, but they started to condemn her as soon as the jet took off with you guys. It was bad. They kept on saying that they expected it to happen, and that they should have never trusted her. The kept on bringing up the fact that she was with the Brotherhood before she joined us."

"Was Jean the one that started it?" Kitty could understand why Jean would say something like that. Not that many people knew this, but Jean actually felt a little bit insecure around Rogue, and maybe a bit jealous too. Jean always has to be the voice of reason, while Rogue does what she wants and ends up being praised for it. Well, not exactly praised but not too heavily scolded.

"Jean said something, but then all the others started agreeing to it. Even the teachers were considering the idea."

"No way! Logan would soooooo not agree with that!" She was starting to believe that the little kid was just pulling her leg. _/He better not be or I'll stick him in a wall./_

"Logan said something about expecting her to do what she needed to survive. If the Brotherhood could help her then of course she would go. It wasn't like she had any great tie to this side except maybe for him."

"There's Kurt and me! She cares about us!" Kitty pounded the bed and when he gave her a look, she realized that at the time they thought Rogue kidnapped her and Kurt. So Rogue had her friends, and there really wouldn't be a reason for her to go back except for Wolvie.

"I also sort of listened in on the Professor's conversation with them when he came back. He said he understood why they would think that, and that's why they never got a big lecture or anything." Kitty's face was turning red from anger. The whole house turned on her friend! Didn't anyone beside Kurt and her trust Rogue? "Can you please not talk about this again. If the others hear you asking me about it, I'll get into a lot of trouble."

"We won't say a thing." Both Kitty and Jamie nearly snapped their necks as they turned quickly to stare at the balcony. Standing there with a pissed-off look on her face was Rogue.

"I'm sorry Rogue." Jamie ran out the door leaving the two girls in the room. It upset Rogue that he would run out like that until she realized that he probably thought she would be mad at him.

"Kitty, could ya tell Jamie later that ah don't blame him for anythin?" Kitty nodded her head and ran up to give the older girl a hug. There wasn't any caution taken for all the skin that was showing.

"Ya really should get off before ya squeeze me ta death." Kitty brushed some tears from her eyes and started a tornado full of questions. Remembering that she didn't have all the time to do this Rogue shushed her with a gloved finger to the mouth.

"Ah don't have time ta talk. Ya'll understand after ya read this letter. Try not ta let the others know. Ah don't think they would help me if they knew the truth." Rogue handed her best friend the letter and gave her one last hug before she left the room.

* * *

"Scott stop pacing! You're giving me a headache!" Jean snapped at her boyfriend and wondered what was bothering him so much. The whole situation seemed romantic to her. Rogue running off to help her one true love that was stricken ill by some unknown reason, so she must scour the earth to find the cure.

"I can't stop! Rogue is out there pregnant searching for a way to fix the guy that did it to her!" Scott threw his hands up into the air and ended up hitting Kurt in the head.

"Vatch vhere you're swinging those things!" Since the bottom floor was taken Kurt decided to pace on the ceiling of Scott's room instead. The place was oddly messy, except for the bed, which made Kurt wonder why such a disorganized man would make sure that the sheets were clean and changed on a daily basis.

"It was an accident and Rogue was a willing participant. It takes two people to make a baby." Jean thought it over and regretted the words. Hopefully Scott wouldn't remember them and use it against her later when she had his kid. After realizing what she thought she turned a bright red. She was only 18! It wasn't time to be thinking about stuff like that!

"Well I think he tricked her into it. All the girls are going gaga over him. So Rogue must have felt that she had to do something to keep him." Evan got strange looks from the rest of the occupants of the room .They didn't expect such an insight from Spike.

"Well no matter WHY she was having sex. The truth is that she loves him now, and he loves her. Anybody can see that!" They all knew that was true, but they still weren't going to make it easy on Remy. Rogue of course would be getting special treatment.

"So are we suppose to support the eloping thing too?" Scott knew Jean wouldn't agree to that. She was a strict believer in the right way of doing things. And that meant having a wedding. But if that was true then she should be mad about the pregnancy thing too.

"Ever girl deserves a wedding with all the people she cares about. And I was mad about the whole pregnant before marriage, but I can forgive that." Scott wasn't all too surprised that Jean read his mind. With the bond that was forming it was becoming easier for her to hear his unguarded thoughts.

"So vhat are ve going to do? Throw them a vedding?" Jean's eyes lit up from Kurt's words and he instantly regretted it. There was something about weddings that made girls go crazy. He remembered a wedding that was held at his village. The women were yelling and crying over mistakes and one time he got too close and the bride saw him. The girl just mumbled something and walked away without giving him a second glance.

"Yeah and I bet we could get some of the others to help too! Okay we should start fast so that Rogue wouldn't have to walk down the aisle with a belly. Kurt get me a piece of paper and pencil. Evan go ask the others if they're willing to help with the Wedding after they're done making party arrangements. Scott go get Kitty. She probably knows what Rogue would want."

"Jean there might not even be a wedding if Remy doesn't wake up." Scott felt something like a slap behind the head.

"Rogue is going to save Remy. Have faith in her." Scott was surprised that Jean was saying this after the way she reacted when Rogue disappeared after the Trask incident. "We don't have time for this! Get your butts into gear! We have a wedding to plan!"

* * *

"Hey sugar, feelin any better?" Rogue rested her hand on his head and stroked his hair. He laid still, unaware of his surrounding. A couple seconds earlier she injected a liquid to wake him up, but it would take a few minutes to work. "Ah found a way ta fix ya right up. It took me a while ta find it, and ah had ta agree ta some things that ah didn't want ta. But it ain't permanent or anythin. When ah'm done ah'll come back and we can pick up where we left off."

She knew that she should be saying this when he was awake, but she didn't want him to feel guilty for what happened. Deciding that it was time, she placed the device on his head, and pushed the buttons in the right order to activate it. She was told it would take a few minutes so she spent the time thinking about recent events.

Her mind was so preoccupied with the past that she nearly fell backwards when something touched her hand. Following the hand that covered hers she saw the tanned arm soon to be blocked by pristine white cloth and then reappear before leading to a broad shoulder. Taking the final leap she looked up into the red on black eyes that she loved so much, and felt her self collapse onto his body with relief.

"Is somethin' wrong mon chere?" His voice was low and a little hoarse, but overall he was okay. _/He's okay./_

"Nothing's wrong." Quickly she looked at her watch and saw that she only had a few more minutes before she had to leave. Forgoing her long speech she said the few words that meant everything. "I love you."

Remy's eyes were unguarded for once and she could see them shine with happiness for a second before his eyes closed and didn't open.

Checking his pulse she figured that it was just exertion that made him faint like that. Kissing him quickly on the lips, positive that he loved her back, she left a letter in his hand and ran off knowing that she wouldn't see him again for a long time.

* * *

Slowly a figure entered the dimly lit room and made its way to the bed. Removing the metal device from Remy's head it pushed some of the buttons causing the metal to shift revealing a vial containing a purple-ish liquid. Staying by the bed for a few more minutes it left the room, not noticing the letter placed in the young man's hand.

* * *

Essex stared up at the body suspended inside the tube. A sinister smile crept onto his face as he took a sip of his wine. The soft sound of purring warned him of the arrival of his first guest.

"Mystique. So nice of you to come." The cat changed into a blue women that glared at him with contempt. She was offered a glass of wine, but refused not trusting the thing before her.

"Come now Raven. We have worked so hard to come to this point you deserve a little reward." Handing the glass and bottle to her she poured her self a drop, tasted it, and then filled the glass.

"Is he here yet?" A faint vibration was felt as the metal doors leading into the lab were forced open and then once again sealed with no trace of forced entry.

"I had some previous engagements that I needed to attend to." Magneto removed his helmet and joined the other two. "Don't tell me you started without me?"

Magneto didn't worry about poisoning as he picked up the glass that Mystique graciously poured for him. It would only take a single thought to ram any one of these metal objects into their hearts if it ever came down to it.

"So have we come to a compromise?" Erik was secured that he would get Rogue's help in at least one thing of his choosing. So he didn't need to argue about it like the other two did.

"Afterwards she will stay in my care! No more experimenting!" Underneath it all Mystique really did care about what happens to Rogue, and she wouldn't let anything painful happen. If it's avoidable.

"I just want to run some more experiments when it's over. It will make her stronger, and will increase the chances of her succeeding."

"What you are suggesting will be damaging to her mind and body. I won't allow it!"

"She won't even remember!"

"And what if she does?"

"Silence!" Essex and Raven were both about ready to strangle each other when Magneto yelled at them. "We still have plenty of time. Why don't we celebrate for now and talk about this later. When we don't have company?"

At that moment the other two realized that the last person to join in had entered the room and was waiting patiently by the door, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"And here is the star of the occasion!" The man barely acknowledged the words as his eyes traveled up to the face surrounded by pure whit locks beneath the glass screen. A flash of emotion came on the young man's face before it was covered up by boredom. "What a pleasure to see you again...Gambit."

* * *

Author's Note: I can just see everybody looking at the screen wondering what the hell is going on. Well you see the truth is...I can't tell you! Sorry! No way! Cant even bribe me. I ain't giving it away. You know what's funny? This was the scene that the whole story was based on. About two years ago I thought about this happening and then it took me this long to get to it. Originally this was suppose to be one semi-long story, but it...mutated...into a three part epic journey! 

So I hope everyone is enjoying this. By the fifteenth chapter (see how nicely I made it? All of them ended with 15.) this will be over. And I'll start up a couple stories that have been bothering me for some time. So again please REVIEW! Even if you just put "What the hell!" It would make my day, because that's what I was going for.

The People who did Review:

Episodic: Now that Sinister has his hands on her there might be a lot of evil bidding, but who knows? And maybe I'll let Bishop and Sage have a cameo in a later chapter.

Rogue4787: It doesn't look very good for Rogue right now though. And advanced classes should go to hell. I thought I should just put that in.

Panther Pendragon: Well Logan is a little confused right now so I doubt he's going to think very clearly on things. And the love thing. Do you really think Scott Summers will ever believe that?

Aro: Bigger mystery. Now you have to keep on reading!

PomegranateQueen: It was perfect! And now here's another perfect place to leave off!

ishandahalf: Rogue made the sacrifice but at least it's not a permanent arrangement. Unless Sinister decides to keep her...

Dreamcatcher89: As you can see I didn't kill off Remy...I'm not going to say anything more about him. And yeah stress balls are fun. You throw them at people's heads and it totally makes you feel better!

enchantedlight: Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of a roaring engine came to a stop in front of the only decent bar near Bayville. Taking off his helmet the man growled at two boys standing near the wall, warning them not to take his bike. Brushing a hand through his hair he entered the bar and sat down on a stool. Taking a quick look around he then ordered the usual. Even though it's been a while the bartender still recognized the man and within a few seconds placed the order in front of him. After taking a sniff of the drink he downed the whole glass.

"So you finally came back. Logan..." A woman sat down on the seat next to his and ordered her own glass. She was blonde and overdid it with the make-up, but She had a good body though. "Did you miss me?"

"Buzz off." Normally he would at least flirt with the girl for a few seconds then blow them off, but right now he wasn't in the mood for that, or anything else. The woman frowned and left to go stand by the pool table.

"Are you going to explain why you just blew off a beautiful woman, or is it on a need to know basis." Lue was one of the very few people around here that knew about the X-Men. It was all an accident really. One of the brotherhood's attacks was too close to here; he got caught in the crossfire, and then saw their faces. He thanked them and never mentioned it to anyone who they were.

"I'm just stopping by for a drink. Then I'm going to check up on something down south." Lue nodded and went to tend to some of his other customers. Logan lifted his mug when he heard it. Near the back of the room he could hear someone talking in a Cajun accent. Turning his head slightly he checked the back of the room and saw a crowd around the pool table. He wasn't able to see anything so he relied on his sense of smell instead. Most of the time he tried not to do this in bars. The smell of alcohol, smoke, and cheap perfume usually left him dizzy.

His mind was able to register the first two really easily and then came the males scent. The cheap perfume and strong cologne surrounded it. There was something familiar about it, but there were just too many people around to make sure. Lue made his way back to Logan.

"Do you know what's going on over there?" Logan pulled out a cigar and held it out. Lue had it lighted within seconds.

"It's the Friday pool game. Two people place some money and then play. Whoever loses leaves and then another person comes up. You can challenge the winner as many times as you want, but you got to pay each time." There was some commotion and a man left the table and out the door real quick. "They play up to midnight and then a fourth of the money goes to the bar."

"So who's the guy at the table right now?" Logan didn't even try to hide the fact that he was interested.

"Don't know. He's a new guy. Play's real well. Been here for about three hours now, and hasn't lost." Lue placed his arms onto the counter.

"Get a good look at him?" Logan wasn't sure what to make of it. If it was him then where was Rogue? He wasn't able to pick up her scent, but maybe she's blocking it.

"Not really. All the girls keep hanging off of him. Makes it hard to see the guy's face you know?" Lue let out a chuckle to that, but quickly dropped the smile when Logan let out a growl.

"If the guy's a problem, remember to take him outside. I know your good for paying back the damages, but I really don't want to go through the trouble of picking out new furniture that go with the place." There was a slight sound from Logan showing that he heard, but probably wouldn't obey. "The misses would probably be fine about it. She's been thinking about adding a karaoke machine and a little stage."

"Karaoke?" Lue shook his head in disgrace for merely mentioning the word. It would at least scare off half of the regulars. "Do you know the name of the guy?"

"Not sure of it's his name or not, but all the ladies around here been calling him Gambit."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Logan got up from the stool. His first instinct was to go over there and drag the guy out, but he thought it would be better to wait. Nobody wanted to challenge Gambit so the guy just sat there surrounded by girls. Logan was still unable to see his face but he could recognize that trench coat anywhere. Making his way over to the table he picked up a stick and waited on the other side.

"How about a game, bub?" The girls that were hanging off the guy moved away, and Logan got his first look at Gambit in a long time. The man was taller now. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was older that made it seem that way. His face was rougher and his chin no longer sported the goatee, but fine stubble. It made him seem edgier and wilder. It also seemed that he had more muscle now, but he still held a lean shape. There were few scars mostly unnoticeable if it weren't for Logan's keen eyesight.

The biggest change of all was the man's eyes. And they were a man's eyes. Gone was the playfulness of youth and the red orbs no longer shined. There was now a coldness beneath the facade of happiness. It was a surprise that the girl's wanted to stay anywhere near this guy. _/What happened to him?/_

_

* * *

_

Lue stood behind the counter, cleaning one of the glasses, and watching the scene in front of him A frown appeared on his face as the young man looked as if he was going to win. There was something wrong with Logan's playing. It almost seemed like he wasn't concentrating on the game at all. In the few years that he knew the guy he figured out Logan was the type of person that hates to lose.

And with the way things were going it looked like it was about to happen. Putting the glass down he draped the towel over his shoulder and gave Gambit a curious stare. There was something about him that seemed familiar. Lue was pretty sure that he never seen the man before, with those eyes he doubt he would forget him if he did. So what is it?

Taking in the man's posture and movement an image started constructing itself in his head. It was only when a pale gothic girl passed by that he finally recognized the guy. There was no denying that look Gambit gave that girl. It was the same exact expression that he saw on that Devlin guy's face when he was talking to his girlfriend, back when he arrested those boys.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. In a sense it was. No longer was he a crime-fighting policeman. Now he ran a bar for probably the most low-life people around here. This wasn't exactly his choice profession. But after what he was asked to do against the supposed "mutant problem" he didn't mind it too much.

Shaking his head he noticed that the expression on the man was gone, and Lue started doubting that it was the same person. He looked awfully different, and the guy was already passed puberty when he was the at the school. Didn't they say that mutations started around then? Deciding that thinking about it was just going to give him a headache he went back to cleaning the glasses. He'll talk to Logan when he's done.

* * *

Logan didn't understand what was going on. All this time he suspected that Remy was together with Rogue and they run off. It was one of the reasons he didn't hunt them down after she disappeared. It was only when she didn't return or contact them that he started searching for her. He never liked the Cajun, but it was plain as day that they love each other, or at least that's what he thought.

Now he finds Gambit alone, flirting with a bunch of hookers. After all this time Logan knew better than to pass judgment. There could still be a logical explanation. Remy moved around the table to Logan's side. Logan jumped to the opportunity given and took a subtle sniff.

There wasn't even a trace of Rogue on this guy! But there was a smell of cheap perfume and sex. Logan was seeing red. He felt the need to bring his claws out, but held back. First because he needed to talk to this guy and find out what happened to Rogue. Second he liked the place too much to destroy it.

Logan wondered why Remy was being so indifferent about the situation. He acted like he didn't even recognize Logan. _/Fine if he wants to do it the hard way./_

"Haven't seen you around here before? Just decided one day to stop by and check the place out?" Remy took careful aim of his shot before answering the question.

"I used to do a little work around here. Wanted to stop by and see if anythin' changed. Dat's all." _/What's he playing at? Is this some sort of game to him?/_

"You here on your on? Or is one of these girls yours?" Logan watched for a reaction but there wasn't one. Remy kept a poker face as he answered the question.

"I'm jus' here to have fun. I did come here alone, but I ain't plannin' on leavin' dat way." Logan nearly let out a growl. _/The kid has a death wish./_

"Figures. You don't seem like the faithful type anyways." The white ball followed the colored one into the side pocket. It seemed like Logan hit a nerve with that question.

"Guess yo'r right. Love bein' free too much to settle down." Remy stepped back giving the other ma room.

"Maybe you haven't found the right girl yet." Logan watched carefully as Remy shifted. "Or did you just screw it up?"

"I've made mistakes with de filles before. But trust me if I ever find her, de right one, I'll do everythin' I can to keep her." There was something to his tone. It sounded wistful.

"You've ever come close?" He had enough. It's time to find out what happened to Rogue.

"Once. I did somethin' really awful. It got her in a lot of trouble, but I was able to fix it and she even forgave me for it. We got married a couple weeks after, but it didn't turn out so good." Logan missed his shot. He wasn't expecting the kid to open up and reveal that much. "She was nice and everythin'. Loved me a lot, but it didn't work out."

"So what happened to this girl?" _/Maybe this is a remorse type thing. That's why he's telling me all this stuff./_

"Don't know. I left her a little after we got married. Sent some divorce papers. Haven't seen her since." _/He...left...Rogue?/_ The claws were about to come out. Just after he asked one last thing.

"Why?"

"It felt wrong. Like dere was someone better out dere for me. It made her cry when I divorced her, but like I said it wouldn't have worked out." Logan didn't even give Remy time to continue. In seconds he had Gambit pinned to the wall. One hand was holding his shoulder while the other had its claws extended near his face.

* * *

Around the room, people were yelling, and running out. Those who were too drunk stayed where they were watching the scene without understanding it. Lue ran out from behind the counter and was going to try to play middleman, until he saw the homicidal look on Logan's face.

"Come on! We all lose sometimes. We just need to be good sports about it, and put the pointy claws away." Okay, he was still going to be the middleman, he just wasn't going to stand in the middle. "I don't want to throw you guys out! So I'm going to count to three."

"How the hell could you do something like that? Do you care about anything except a good lay? Was she not good enough for you? Is that why?" Logan brought the claws closer.

"I just wanted yo' to know de truth. So yo' can tell it to her. I'm sorry, and she'll find someone else." Gambit tried to move his hand but the claws came up close and he stopped.

"You're sorry? You left her and you're just sorry?" Lue was considering just leaving the two and heading back to the counter. It would make his life a whole lot easier if he had all his body part intact and not damaged.

"It wasn't like she was such a great wife. Always thinkin' that the world revolved around her, and her problems. She was too needy." Logan's arm was being pulled back.

"That was the worst possible thing you could say." Lue knew he should have left it alone, but he resembled that guy so much. _/And if he is still with that girl...wait. The girl is a mutant that went to the school that Logan worked for. Logan's mad about him dumping a girl. If the girl is the same.../_ "Come on Logan ram those claws into him!"

"I thought yo' were tryin' to help me?" Remy tried to look at the guy, but was pushed into the wall. "I'm gettin' tired of this."

* * *

Logan was about to follow Lue's instructions when he felt a foot ram down on his knee. Instinctively he pushed his claws forward, but instead of feeling flesh his hand hit solid wood. Remy was able to tilt his head out of the way and lifted his hand to touch the cuff of Logan's shirt. Charging that up, Logan immediately let go when he felt his wrist start to burn.

Dropping to the floor Remy rolled to the side and brought out his bo staff. Extending it to its full length he held it out in front and waited for Logan's move.

Angered by the situation Logan unsheathed his other set of claws and swung them at Remy's head. Deftly Gambit brought the staff up, and as the two metal met there was a small clang but no damage was done.

"What the hell is that made of?" Logan tried again but it was easily deflected. It seemed that Remy was staying on the defensive instead of fighting back.

"Admantium. Same thin' as dose claws of yo'rs." Taking a step back, Logan calmed down and came up with a better tactic other than swinging. He could keep it up for a while thanks to his mutation, but it would leave him too tired when he's finally able to lay a hit.

Aiming for a swing to the head a watched as the staff connected with the claws. Bringing his other set of claws up they were also deflected but it put Gambit in an odd position. Putting all his strength in his arms, Logan pulled down with his left hand and up with his right. The force caused Remy to let go and send the staff spinning through the air.

Remy reached into his coat pocket but the movement was too slow and Logan was able to pin the guy to the wall again. Retracting his claws he lifted the guy up by the collar with his knuckles facing his chin.

"Don't try that again." Remy was about to nod, but thought better of it and said sure. "Why the hell would you do all that crap to Rogue?"

Remy gave him a strange look that angered Logan even more. Shaking the guy for a second he rammed him back into the wall. "Cat got your tongue? Do you need me to loosen that mouth of yours?"

One of the claws popped out an inch from the other's guy's face. Gambit stared him down and after a minute he finally spoke. "Who de hell is Rogue?"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay first off, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School began and with it came vast amounts of homework. Followed by computer problems. I actually should be doing some homework right now, but this chapter is more important, or fun whichever way you want to think about it.

About the story: In the previous stories I pretty much set it up so only a few days passed between chapters. It isn't the same with this one. There has been a larger lapse of time (goody bag for anyone that can guess how much) and in the next chapter I'll go into detail about what happened to everyone. Also I'll be listing the ages of everybody in the next installment.

The next chapter will hopefully take less time then this one, but no guarantees.

Those who reviewed:

Ishandahalf: Not very explanatory for what happened in the WHAT THE HELL! chapter. I think this chapter ended up as an introduction. The next one will be much longer and more huh? worthy.

IvyZoe: Can't say anything about there being a clone. It would be hard to tell where the clone came from though...unless it was there to begin with...

Aro: After this no more chapters until next week or sooner. Since I sorta feel sorry for making this chapter come out so late.

PomegranateQueen: Been there, and still feeling the head trauma from doing that.

Rogue4787: Good theories. Except that purple liquid was taken out of Remy not put in there. Now this Remy could still be a clone or might not be. So the rest of it could be true. So keep on guessing.

X3P3: Turns out I can't tell, or update. Life just sucks sometimes. And about the ages and stuff, I'm telling them in the next chapter. And who put it will remain a mystery until later.

Episodic: First Rogue doesn't really need Carol's powers. With all the power's she has she's pretty much a killing machine. And about the Bishop, there's a time gap now, so I could probably keep it close to the comic reason if I stressed out my brain. And for the last part. Hey maybe, maybe not.

Dreamcatcher89: I at least updated so no or else right? And I know this doesn't really explain much, but the next chapter is going to be longer and more thought involved.

enchantedlight: I got half of it right...

Dai: Sorry, but this is going to be the end. The most I could do was make a one chapter sequel to sum it up. But I'm going to start another story...just don't know what it is yet.

EmeraldKatsEye: Don't worry, it'll all start making sense at some point. I hope...

xposionedxangelx: Cool! I didn't think people were reading the past stories anymore. And about the quite, quiet thing. I never noticed. I'll try to catch it from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't know what happened to your mind, but Chuck will know how to fix it." Logan held onto Remy's collar and dragged him out the door.

"Dere's nothin' wrong with my mind." Gambit pulled out a card and charged it. He was getting ready to drop it down the guy's shirt, when the next word's he said stopped him cold.

"So you ain't missing a couple month's of your life, around 5 years ago?" The card completely burned leaving ash to fall to the floor.

"How de hell do yo' know dat?" Logan dropped Remy to the floor and both had a sense of deja vu for a second.

"You were at the mansion that's why. I spent most of that time trying to gut you for going after Rogue." Remy could feel a tug in his mind but it felt like a huge wall was keeping the memories from coming through.

"So yo're jus' goin' to take me to dis mansion and do what?" Logan reached down and hauled the guy back up.

"There's a guy there that can fix whatever went wrong in that mind of yours." Remy pointed out which bike was his and Logan shoved him into it. Going over to his own bike, Logan revved it up and brought it next to Remy. "You're going to follow me."

"Whatever." Thinking that he could always bail if anything seemed wrong he decided to go along with the feral man. Plus a part of him wanted to find out what really happened all those years ago.

* * *

As they pulled up to the mansion, Remy couldn't help but feel a chill run up his spine. There was something eerily familiar about the place, but his mind wasn't able to figure it out. Getting off his bike, Remy rolled it up to the garage and parked it next to Logan's bike.

"Earlier you were talking about some girl you did wrong by. Who were you talking about?" Remy was still wary around the guy, but the question seemed harmless enough.

"Her name's Bella. Got married four years ago, left her after two months. It didn't feel right." Logan nodded and they both continued walking in silence. The place seemed empty and they didn't come across anyone until they reached the kitchen.

"Logan! I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" A red haired girl stood by the counter cutting some fruit. She kept her back to them as she picked up the cutting board and slid the vegetables into the pot. "Who's the guest?"

"Why don't you turn around and see?" The woman first took off her apron and then picked up a towel as she turned to greet the visitor. As soon as she saw the man she dropped the towel and just stood there with an open mouth.

"Remy...Logan did you finally find them?" Her smile left her when she saw Logan shake his head and take a seat at the counter. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't remember anything about the time he stayed here. Not even Rogue." Remy wondered why the woman in front of him seemed so familiar. _/Maybe I slept with her.../_ He thought it over, but that didn't seem right. _/And what's so special about Rogue?/_

"So where is she? Is she alone out there?" The girl looked like she was about to start crying. "Poor Rogue. We have to call the whole team together. And send out search parties and..."

"Jean calm down. What's the matter?" A tall muscular man with ruby red glasses came up to the girl and held her. His hand instantly went to the women's outwardly curved belly. "You need to calm down. Don't let these hormonal things get to you."

"Hormonal? I'm not hormonal. You're hormonal." Jean wiped her eyes and the new guy helped her to a seat. "I'm sorry Scott that didn't make any sense."

"It's okay. But what's..." It was then that Scott noticed Gambit standing in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Even though the glasses covered his eyes it was easy to tell by his facial features that the guy was pissed off. Taking in the situation Remy began wonder if maybe he did sleep with this girl and the guy was mad about it.

"Is Rogue here?" _/Sheeze why does everyone think I'm with this Rogue person?/_ Remy was about to explain when Scott's face froze for a second.

"So he doesn't remember..." Remy watched this with somewhat fascination. _/Maybe the guy's psychic./ _Turning to Logan he waited for an explanation.

"Jean here is a telepath. And her husband Scott can shoot lasers from his eyes." Remy nodded to Logan's explanation and sat down on the other side of the counter away from the group. "So who's here right now?"

"The same. Except that the new arrivals are going to be leaving soon." Jean took a sip of a drink that Scott gave her and turned to Gambit. "So is anything ringing a bell so far?"

"Everythin's familiar, but I can't remember de details. But I do remember runnin' from dis place."

"What do you mean running?" Scott took a seat next to his wife.

"I woke up, in a lab. And den I ran from it. Couldn't remember anythin', but I felt a strong need to get out of here." Gambit made sure to leave out the part about the note.

"So why'd you come back here, Gambit?" Remy was really starting to get annoyed of this person.

"Maybe I jus' felt like it, Cyclops." There was silence for a moment, and he was wondering if they were going to attack him when Jean spoke.

"What did you call Scott?" An image of a teenage guy wearing a black body suit with an golden X across the chest came to mind. He remembered the guy would always give orders and the red haired girl was always near him. It was like he was trying to impress her. "Remy?"

"I don't know. It jus' came to me when we were talking." Remy watched as the other's sat there and stared at him for a second.

"I think we should talk about what's going on right now with everyone and then see if he remembers anything." Jean thought for a second and came up with a way to help him remember.. "Scott could you run upstairs and get the photo album?"

Scott nodded and briskly left the room when he returned he handed the book over to Jean and she found the page she was looking for. Pushing the album over to Remy she pointed at a picture of a petite female with brown hair sitting underneath a tree typing on a computer.

"Her name's Kitty. She left here about 4 year's ago. She joined another team for a while. Its called Excalibur. Kurt, Rogue's brother and the guy in the other photo, is the leader. It recently disbanded when he married Wanda."

"Poor John." Remy mumbled the words, but didn't think too deeply into it. Instead he looked at the girl, and an image of a metal man appeared in his head. "What about Piotr?"

"They were both together for a while, until the death of his sister. He...changed after that."

"Illayna..." An image of a worn out picture of a smiling little girl came to mind. Piotr loved her so much. Turning the page in the book he saw a picture of girl wearing a bright yellow jacket.

"That's Jubilee. We haven't heard from here in a while. She set out on her own a year ago to become an actress."

"What about her and Bobby?" Remy saw a picture of her kissing a block of ice shaped like a man. For some reason it didn't seem odd to him that she would do that.

"He respected her decision, and they both try to meet each other whenever they can." Remy turned the page and saw that most of it was devoted to a girl that was dropping shiny balls onto the floor. And a tall guy trying to run away from it. At one point it almost seemed like he was shooting across the room.

"That's Tabitha and Sam. They both went out for a while, but decided to stay friends. They joined up with a group called X Force." They seemed familiar but nothing really clicked with those two. The next page showed a girl and guy that seemed to be made of fire and a wolf sitting between them. There were some other images too. And he was able to tell who was who.

"The girl too the left is Amara. After she learned to control her powers she went back to her homeland. We don't hear from her much. That girl over there is Rahne and the guy is Roberto. They had a newborn baby, and are planning to get married next week."

"What?" Remy recalled telling a similar story to a bunch of kids, but for some reason his included AIDS.

"They had a little...accident. Then some problems arose and by the time they found each other she was about to have the baby. We're expecting them to call and tell us the name and everything in a couple of days. They're currently on Muir Island with Moira, and the place has been having some problem."

The next page showed a guy shooting lightening from his hands and an angry guy with bones coming from his body.

"That's Ray and Evan. They both are with the Morlocks now and the only reason we got those shot's is because they helped us out with a problem a while back."

Remy nodded and flipped through some more pages. He finally found someone new. The man looked like an angel, except his skin was blue in some pictures, and beside him was sometimes an Asian woman, or an English one. Both of them had a strange purplish hair.

"You never met the girl before. Her name's Elizabeth Braddock-Worrington. She married Warren, the angel guy, about a year after you left. They look different in some pictures because they went through a transformation. The one at the end is how they look now." Remy could see an intense look in Jean's eyes, and smirked realizing what she wanted.

"So what's going on with you two?" Jean and Scott gave each other a loving look. Anyone would have thought it was cute, but to Remy it brought a dull ache to his heart. He was used to it by now and never questioned why it would always appear when he saw that look in someone's eyes. It was the main reason that he broke up with Bella. He never told anyone that it hurt him so much to see her looking at him with love while all he felt was an all-consuming guilt.

"Well, we both went to college. I'm currently studying to be doctor, and as soon as Scott finished he came back and started leading the X-Men full time. We're both also teacher's. And about what's going on between us..." Jean looked over to Scott, who was rubbing her stomach.

"We got married about three year's ago, and in half a year, we're going to have baby." _/Like I didn't notice the rounded stomach./ _Scott kissed his wife on the lips._ /This scene is sickening./_

Returning his attention to the book he flipped through some more pages and noticed that someone was missing from them. "Where's Jamie?"

The three of them gave each other a look before coming to a conclusion. Scott shifted in his seat showing that he was the one that was going to answer the question.

"We're not very sure. On all accounts he died, we know people who saw it happen. But there have been some recent developments that might prove that it was just a multiple. There is no way to be sure."

Remy felt really sad about that mainly because he knew the guy and it would really upset someone he cared about, but he couldn't remember whom. "This is giving me a headache."

"Why don't you go get some rest and later I can help you sort out your mind." Remy nodded to Jean before being led out of the room. As they were passing through the rec. room, he noticed a woman with snow-white hair laying against a man covered in blue fur. Both of them seemed to have fallen asleep during a movie. Something about the image was wrong and he looked to Logan for another explanation.

"Storm and me were together while you were here. About a couple months later we broke it off. It was mutual and everything, we weren't really that compatible." Remy couldn't sense and anger or regret from his words, so he just nodded his head. "She and Hank, the blue guy, became close over the last year and now they're together. No hard feelings."

Remy watched as Hank pulled Storm closer to him. They looked good together. Not disturbing the two they left the room and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Remy followed the person ahead of him. There were some noises behind the rooms but he didn't think to deeply about it. All the information was starting to piece itself back together. Not only did he have images in his head from the pictures, but from his lost memories too. It felt strange and a little too easily acquired.

Logan led him to a room near the back of the hall. He said it was the same room he stayed in before, and left the still younger man to become comfortable in it.

Sitting at the side of the bed he kicked off his boots and laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. The memories were lucid now, except for the parts that concerned Rogue. That part of his mind was far more closed off and harder to reach. Thinking over what happened, he let the words register and tried to match the names with images from the past. He was able to come up with quite a few of them but it still felt like he was watching a TV show instead of living his life. Whatever it is that tied all this together is still missing.

_/It's this Rogue person, but who is she?/ _His mind tried to find a clue what the person looked like, but nothing was coming up. He should at least remember her body. _/I'm not going to think about that./_

Shaking his head he pulled out a piece of paper from his pant pocket and carefully opened it. Over the year's it became rumpled and even a little singed when Bella found it and tried to burn it, but the writing was undamaged. Carefully he read the contents wondering if it was written by the person these people keep talking about.

Remy-

I don't have time so I'll keep this brief. You'll realize that your powers are under control now. He's the one that did that. I agreed to something and because of that I won't be able to see you for a while. I don't know how long, so live your life and when he's finished with me I'll find you. Ask Kit about the details. I love you.

After all this time he was still surprised that he kept the note. It wasn't very informative, and still he doesn't have a clue what it means, but the last phrase, and the handwriting. He couldn't really explain it, he just had to keep it.

Rolling to the side of the bed he decided to find Jean first. There was no way he was going to fall asleep before he finds out what really happened. Heading out of the room he didn't notice the pair's of eyes watching him as he descended the stairs.

* * *

"I swear! That's him!" A tall, muscular man pointed at the stairway. His hair hung loose over his shoulder's clad in his blue clothing. There was nothing really strange about this guy except for the black M marking over his right eye. "He's the traitor!"

"You have no clue who the traitor is. You've pointed out 356 people in the past _year_, and none of them proved to be correct" The woman's calm voice had no effect on the man. Her computer-like mind tried to figure out a way to convince him to give up on his quest and help her instead. "How about we keep an eye on him. If he turns out to be the guy you can shoot him."

"Fine." He followed her to the elevator and she gave no thought to the person that he pointed out. _/There was only a 1/1,678,930 chances that it's the same guy anyways./ _

* * *

Author's Note: The girl might be hard to identify but every comic reader or knower should know who the guy is. Okay so I changed the people's stories a bit. This is the future after all. And I think what happened to everyone is pretty straightforward. If you don't understand one just ask.

Okay someone was asking for ages so I'm going to list them. The first number is how old they were before and the second number is how old they are now.

Name Then Now

Remy 21, 26

John, Piotr 19, 24

Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Pietro, Wanda 17, 22

Scott, Jean, Lance, Blob 18, 23

Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Ray, Todd 16, 21

Tabitha, Rahne 15, 20

Jubilee 14, 19

Jamie 13, 18

Beast 30, 35

Storm 28, 33

Warren 24, 29

Professor, Logan, Mystique, Mags, Sabertooth old, older

Others Not important

Reviews!

bluedragon91: School sucks with the homework giving, but luckily I was able to update a week later like usual so I think I'm getting the hang of it.

Star-of-Chaos: I would try not thinking, it's easier on the head.

rage-girl-05: Okay update, but no real explanation about what's going on with Remy and Rogue thing. That's next chapter.

enchantedlight: Normal update! Still better than a late one.

ishandahalf: I made two WHAT THE HELL in a row! Cool. Your probably still a bit confused right? Well your right where you're suppose to be. so just hang tight until the explainan part comes up. And that would be...ohhhhh....the last chapter.

Episodic: It has been proven that he doesn't remember what happened, but is now starting too. And there are a lot more mentions of Rogue in this chapter...so that could only mean....

Aya Yuy P.SII: And for the love of god I did!

xpoisenedxangelx: Yeah I used to be the same way, until I started writing, and going to school. Now I barely have time to read one-shots.

just me: Sorry! 5 years! But don't worry, you get the consolation prize! A new Sony DVD player! (This was a false game and there will be no real prize.) Thank you for playing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Remy carefully made his way to the kitchen and found Jean near the counter cooking again. Shifting on his feet he was uncertain about asking this of her. He never liked people messing with his mind and if he went through with this it would give her the perfect opportunity to do so. _/What am I going to do? I want to find out what happened, but what if they aren't trying to help me?/_

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jean's words startled him for a second. He didn't sense her enter his mind. "I just guessed what's wrong. So don't worry. Now do you want to find out the truth?"

"Yo' jus' break de wall. No pokin' around?" Jean turned around and gave a huge smile. Exactly the type a mother would give.

"Yeah. Now just sit here and don't move a muscle." He sat down on the chair and kept his back straight as she held her hands around his head. "Close your eyes."

As soon as the eyelids came down he was assaulted with images blurring together. It seemed that the wall was deteriorating long before he even came here. Saving that thought for later, he focused on the memories and concentrated on finding Rogue. An image started to form and he saw through his own eyes leaning over a beautiful girl with dark eye shadow surrounding green eyes and her deep purple lips. She was glaring up at him and he couldn't help but find it endearing.

More images past and then stopped about a week later when he passed up an opportunity to sleep with the girl. That in it self would be shocking if it wasn't for the fact that she kissed him the next day, and he liked that better than anything else.

The rest came quickly and he could feel himself falling in love with her. Running away to protect her. Her coming after him to do the same. And then there was nothing more, it seemed to end there. Breaking apart everything in his mind he tried to find a hint about what happened afterwards. There was only one vague memory of her after that point.

"Are you okay?" Jean placed a hand on his shoulder to rose him. A conflicting set of emotions flashed on his face before settling on complete horror. "What is it?"

"She's with him. I left her with him. I saw her but I couldn't remember. Mon Dieu, she's still _dere_..." His mind couldn't get a clear image, but there was no doubting that Sinister was behind all of this. He even made Remy go there and see her suspended like that. The image burned his eyes. _/5 years. She's been in there for 5 years./_ "I have to go."

"Gambit let us help...."

"Non dis is something I have to do myself."

* * *

There wasn't that much time now. He could hear his mind counting the seconds until the guards' switch. _/3...2...1...Now!/_ Jumping down from the window he gracefully landed on his feet without making a sound. A woman with white hair was halfway to down the hall when Gambit caught the closing door and entered the room.

Knowing that the security system reset he pulled out a spray can. Letting a slight mist settle on the floor he memorized the locations of the beams. Taking out his bo staff he took careful aim and jumped. Extending the staff he pushed off from the end when it hit the floor and landed on a safe spot in the corner. Repeating this procedure he was able to quickly make it to the door.

Typing in the pass code that he already obtained he twisted the doorknob and took a look inside. He saw a girl with a pinkish hair color and a small, but muscular man. Waiting until they left the room he stepped in and headed to the back.

Pulling out his thief's kit he felt a slight pain in his heart before taking out the right tool to remove a ventilation screen. Attaching a hook to his pant leg and the screen he entered the small area crawling on his stomach. When he heard the click of the screen being placed back he took the hook of his leg and attached it to one of the crevices.

The small space was getting to him as he used his elbows to move forward. Ignoring his surroundings he counted silently to himself and stopped as he reached the number 57 and created a small hole with his power. Sending down a small camera he made sure no one was in the room below.

Certain that he was alone he created a bigger circle and slipped down. Taking out a small machine he typed in a few numbers and then threw it up into the hole. He heard the faintest clink as it stuck to the ceiling, and when he looked up there was an untouched ceiling. Pleased that it worked he set out to the computer and entered the past code. When it asked for a voice sample he removed a tape recorder and played back a fake recording. Pulling out a disk Remy inserted it into the slot and pushed copy. It was going to take ten minutes to finish.

Expecting that much he headed for the second console. Pushing some buttons a wall disappeared. Turning his head he saw for the first time in five years Rogue's beautiful face.

* * *

_/Where am I?/_ A sticky feeling surrounded her and when she tried to move her whole body felt like it was being hit by dozens of needles. The pain was unbearable, but it passed within a second. Whatever she was covered in also dissolved but she was still unable to open her eyes. Trying to get her bearings she could feel that someone was holding her.

Grabbing the person by the arms she flipped it over and pinned it to the ground. Pulling its arms up she held them there and used her body to keep it on the ground.

"Dis isn't de time for playin' chere." The think Cajun accent washed over and for a second she thought it was a trick until she felt something very familiar.

"Remy!" Letting go of his hands she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She could feel the material covering her eyes poke the side of her face but she didn't care.

"Hold still. Let me get dis off yo'." A slight warmth near her face told her he was using his powers and within seconds the thing fell. Snapping her eyes open, she closed them quickly after seeing the intense light in the room.

Pressing her face into him she waited for a few seconds and then lifted her head taking in the brownish color of his clothes. Staring at it for a while she waited for her eyes to adjust and then looked into his face.

"What the hell happened ta ya!" Rogue couldn't believe it. If he was gorgeous before...

"Too many things Rogue. Too many things." Wrapping his arms around her, she was certain that it was him. But that would mean that she was stuck in there for a lot longer than she thought.

"How long?" Remy stiffened and then slowly let her go. He took in her appearance first before answering the question.

"'bout five years." Rogue sat dumfounded. _/five **years**...Oh god/_ "Chere I know it sounds like a long time..."

"Sounds like? Ah should be out of college by now. There could have been a damn war! That's how long it is!"_/Everybody, they must be so much older now. Why didn't they come and get me?/_ "It took ya this long ta find mah?"

"Yo' see dere was dis thing..."Rogue stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I sort of forgot 'bout yo'...."

"Ya WHAT!" Rogue hands came around his neck, but he was able to block her hands from reaching it's goal. "How could ya forget?"

"My memories were bein' blocked..." Remy's hold over her hands gave way and she started to squeeze his neck, but when the words registered she loosened her hold. "Someone did it to me and dat's why I didn't come after yo'. I didn't even know yo' existed!"

"Then what about the other's? Why didn't they come?" Remy again grabbed her hands and gently held them in his own.

"Dey thought we were together. Dat we ran off, and got hitched." _/Nobody knew? But what about Kitty?/_ She looked at Gambit and knew that it was best not to mention it to him. It didn't seem like he would know the answer anyways. Another thought occurred to her and she put it off for a later time. "Remy how do ah look?"

"Tres bien?" Rogue slapped him in the arm.

"No do ah look the same?" A look of understanding came across his face. Picking her up off the floor he took her to the side of a huge machine. The sleek metal offered a sort of mirror and as she stood in front of it she saw her mirror image's jaw drop.

"Oh mah Gawd! They got _bigger_."

* * *

While she was examining her new look he went over to the console and retrieved the information. A huge smile was on his face as he watched her prod her now grown-up body.

She was now another inch taller, and if she wore heels she would probably be the same height as him. Her body was more toned and the muscles gave her a sleek look and not bulky. Her curves also improved and it was at those points that Rogue was examining herself.

"This is unnatural. Ah wouldn't be like this if it weren't for all ya men wantin big busts." She turned to her side and frowned at her rounded bottom. "There goes all my mini skirts."

Smirking at her comment Remy moved up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She flinched but then stood still when she realized he was covered. A strange expression came over her face and he wondered if it was really bothering her.

"We look good together." The comment threw him off and when he looked at the reflection he understood what she meant. Their mirror images smiled and it was then that he noticed what she was wearing. She dressed in white, a color he would only associate with her hair and never as a clothing option. The top was tight and had no sleeves and the pants clung to her legs but were still stretchable. He memorized the look certain that after today he was never going to see it again.

"Come on we need to get goin'." He pulled her over to the wall but stopped a couple inches short of it. "Do yo' still have de other powers?"

There was a look of concentration on Rogue's face before she nodded her head. Walking up to the wall they passed through and entered the staircase. Racing up the steps they were nearly out of there when a voice startled them into turning.

"Leaving already? We didn't even get a chance to talk" Essex walked out from the shadows, a smile on his face. His eyes settled on Gambit. "How long has it been? No calls, no letters. I would think you're avoiding me."

Remy tried to step in front of Rogue, but she pushed him back. It seemed that she wanted to take care of this all by herself.

"Don't talk, look, or even think about him. This thing is between you and me." Rogue let her anger out and the ground began to shake. It seemed accidental, but the look in her eyes showed that she was in control. "Ya kept me locked up for five years!"

"I kept you as long as I needed. Now that it's finished you are free to go." Rogue's anger seemed to lessen after that.

"When did ya finish it?"

"About a day earlier. Then I had Remy come here to pick you up. I thought it would be a little nicer for you if you had a familiar face around."

"Yo're lyin'! Yo' didn't bring me here." Something was gnawing in the back of his mind, as he said those words.

"I think the reason that you gave for coming to this town was to see it again. But at the time you had no memory of ever living or working here. There wasn't even a trace of the brotherhood in there. So what do you think compelled you to come here?" Remy's eyes widened as he began to figure it out. "Then Logan conveniently showed up at the location, and dragged you back to the mansion. And it was there that you met Jean who helped you with the memories that were already reappearing."

"Yo' were behind all of dis?" Sinister laughed and smiled in a knowing way as he stepped back into the shadows ignoring Remy's question.

"All you need to know is that you're free to go." His red piercing eyes, similar but so different from Remy's turned to the man with a satisfied smile. "I'm done with her, for now."

* * *

Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist as the motorcycle glided across the pavement. Her mind was beginning to hurt, probably because it wasn't used for so long. _/I wonder if a mind can go numb if it isn't used.../_ An image of Duncan and his friends came to mind and she smiled for a few seconds before realizing that they probably don't look like that anymore. _/They could be hard working citizens...or maybe not./_

The bike came to a stop in front of a very familiar building. _/At least they still have KFC around here./_ Standing to the side she pulled Remy's trench coat closer to her body and looked at the customers eating. It was warm weather so the clothing was making her worry. Then she caught the eye of a cute older guy leaning in his seat. _/Well nearing thirty ain't that old anymore./_ He wore a three piece suit and had the look of being totally at peace eating his chicken wings.

It was strange that he caught her attention when there was a bunch of young shirtless twenty year olds hanging around. _/Must be that stupid clock thing wanting me to settle down./ _Her gaze went to Remy who was talking to someone at the counter and then back to said guy. This time he was staring back with a soft smile.

The corners of her mouth were about to turn up in a similar fashion, but she quelled the urge. _/Clock or no, I am not going to turn into a flirt. Unless it's Remy, cause I really want to jump him./_ Ignoring her last thought she was about to scowl at the man when his eyes turned downwards and he returned back to devouring his piece of chicken.

An arm around her waist informed her that Remy returned and when she saw him push his black shades back up she had a pretty good idea what happened.

Getting on the bike she held on loosely as he took her across the street. He parked the bike in a reserved parking area and she finally noticed how the bike looked.

"Is this yars?" Rogue let her hands skim the dark green metal.

"Oui, chere. Dis is one of de few things dat I bought. Had to steal a lot of stuff to pay it off." Rogue smiled at his words and followed him into the building. _/This place is the same too./_ They reached the elevator and stood in silence listening to the bad elevator music. As it stopped they both quickly made their way out of there and headed in the direction of Remy's apartment. _/I wonder if this place is different./_

Remy smiled as Rogue took in his place. It looked the same but there were few more gadgets lying around. Seeing the TV she headed in the direction and stood in front of it for a second. Since this was his home away from home he set up the best surround system and DVD turner that he had. Most of the devices were new and complex, but he knew that she wouldn't like him helping so he held back waiting for her to ask for help.

Switching it on like a pro she was able to turn everything else off so only the TV and Cable would be working and was able to use the built in guide to find a news channel. It was almost like this was natural for her.

He sat down next to her when a FOH member came up and started speaking. Thinking that she wouldn't know who they were he tried to explain, but she shushed him and listened to the proceedings. When it became dull she began to channel surf, and came on an episode of Buffy. "Ah can't believe they canceled Buffy _and_ Angel. That show had at least a couple more seasons."

"Cher."

"And this stupid election thin that's comin up. They're both against mutants. Ah want Kelly ta be president instead. Who knew he would be a supporter?"

"Well I knew. I'm not sure how yo' can know since it happened four years ago." Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. "Chere how did yo' know dose shows were cancelled and how to work everythin'?"

"Ah don't know. It was just in my head. Like it was put there..." They both understood at the same time, but chose not to talk about it. There was just too much associated with that thought. Getting up from the seat he went to the back of the couch and leaned against it. Wherever he was planning to go left his mind as he began to think about what he just learned.

He didn't notice how tense he was until Rogue came up to him and started to massage his shoulders. The soothing gesture relaxed him and he was able to lean back and enjoy the few seconds of peace.

Before she even opened her mouth he knew what she was going to say. He was expecting it since she realized that he was different and noticed how much he changed.

"Are ya with someone else?" That wasn't what he was expecting. He was sure that the first thing out of her mouth was going to be an accusation that he's been sleeping around while she was being held prisoner by a mad scientist. That was to be expected of Rogue. But the way she said this question, it was almost like this was more important to her.

"Non." He could feel her mood improve, but it wasn't the immense happiness that he was hoping for. /_This isn't going to end so quickly./_

"Okay." She left the room and went into the bedroom. _/Or maybe it is./_ Now either she mistook his word as a sign that he was off the sex thing or she knows that he's been going at it like a bunch of rabbits and didn't care. _/It probably hasn't clicked in yet./ _. Sitting down on the top of the couch he began to come up with an explanation as to why he did it that would make her happy. _/I just missed you so much...no...they were depressed, like me, and needed cheering up...nope...my heart was an empty void and I thought sex could fill it up. Please forgive me...add some French words here and there, and I'm done./_

While he was coming up with something to say to Rogue, she entered the room and sat next to Remy. Before he could say anything she launched her own little monologue, that she was thinking about in the other room.

"Ah know ya couldn't have been faithful ta me all this time. It's been five years! Ah've been saying that a lot. But it's a big thin. And ya didn't even remember who ah was a week ago! But it wasn't yar fault or anythin. Ah'm not tryin ta blame ya. And if ya want ta be with someone else....ah hell, ah wouldn't let ya. Ah love ya Remy, and ah ain't gonna let ya go." Rogue punched him the action contradicting the words she just said but he didn't mind. "So are ya goin ta try and work this thin out? Ah know ya're a little older now, and different, but ya're still my Remy right?"

"Rogue?" He waited a second for her to catch her breath. When she seemed calmer he brought her close, his hands clasping hers. "I love you."

* * *

Remy laid on the bed just staring at her sleeping form and thought about how lucky he was that he got her back. Just as he was about to drift of into slumber land, he remembered the disk that he took from the base.

Reluctantly he got up and retrieved the item and his laptop. He sat down on his man made, black leather office chair, and placed the laptop on the desk. Inserting the disk he watched as the information popped up on the screen. Expecting to see data concerning Rogue he was surprised to find that the first thing that appeared was a letter addressed to him. Scanning the beginning of the letter he could feel his heart stop as he read the contents. Unsure about what to do since it was written by Sinister he wondered if he willing to take the risk.

After what he just learned he knew there was only one action to take, and just as he was about to get up a small pale hand came into his line of sight. Not bothering himself with words he took of his gloves and reached his hand out to her.

Her skin still felt the same. Turning the seat around he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her like a starving man. She showed the same ferocity as they both clung to each other. His hands settled on her waist and his mouth left hers to gently kiss her shoulder. This was everything he wanted and for a second he thought that nothing could go wrong.

When he was about to pick her up she let out a quick intake of breath and her body moved away from him. Noticing that her eyes were riveted on the screen behind him he turned his head and read the remaining document, and felt his face go pale. He really should know by now that good things never last.

* * *

Author's Note: Another slightly late update. Damn School. Okay in the last chapter I introduced some people from the comic-verse: Sage, and Bishop, congrats and a sticker to all those who figured it out. They won't be playing a major role, but I might add another appearance later on. Now this chapter. They are finally reunited!

Things I don't mean to be confusing but probably are: The reason that Rogue knows things is because Sinister put the information in her mind. The reason that they don't want to talk about it is because they don't want to know right now what else he did to her.

Non comic reader: Kelly became a good guy in the comics so that's not made up. And the FOH stands for friends of humanity. Basically they are people that hates mutants and want to do something about it.

Non TV watchers: Buffy is a TV show and Angel is the spin off and they both got cancelled. I don't want to say anything more I'm still emotional about it.

Okay guessing time! Cliffie, suspense, what did they find out? Find out next chapter. And where they are right now, they have been there before, and if you don't get it, then you haven't been paying attention to my story, or at least the way long ago beginning part. (Cough, cough hint hint cough, cough)

Those who did review, and some who got a sticker for answering the question. And no you can't trade! :

ishandahalf: Sweet that he kept the note, bad that she was with Sinister, but now she's free, free to be mean!

just me: You get a sticker of a dancing panda wearing a grass skirt and a flower behind the ear! And yes interesting it will be.

Episodic: You get a sticker of a skull on fire, but I might have to take it away since I already hinted that they would be showing up to you. But o well. And no there wasn't an appearance there was a whole fricken chapter devoted to her! Well her and Remy, but it was still big.

Dreamcatcher89: I think my writing has gotten worse since I started school. All they do is assign stuff to keep us busy. And Rogue has been found, and by a Remy who has all his memories back. Yippee!

LoneWolf422: You get a 3D sticker of a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end. And Sinister was planning something, or maybe he still is?

enchantedlight: No I will not update anymore! Heehee just kidding.

Star-of-Chaos: You get half a sticker since you just said one name and it's a the yang part of the ying and yang circle thingy. And yeah I like the guy too, but sometimes things happen and people get an anvil dropped on their heads. But don't worry sometimes they survive you know. Or every freakin time if the anvil maker is ACME.

Aya Yuy P.SII: Happiness, pain, and confusion. You can fit a lot in a sentence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_/It's good to be home./_ Rogue smiled at the familiar fountain as she drove into the garage. Parking the car she went to the back and pulled out one of the suitcases holding her newly bought clothes. She set it on the floor and turned to get the other bags only to find them missing.

"Need any help with that?" Bobby held her bag in one arm and grabbed the handle of the suitcase. Lifting it up he did a little awkward bow, but didn't let anything drop.

"Why Bobby Drake, ya turned into a charmer!" He laughed out loud to that. Who would have thought that he would get girls to come after him for his suave moves, instead of taking a peek when they're in the shower. "How are you and Jubilee doing?"

"All right. But it'll be better once she gets here." There was something weird about how he said that, but before she could figure it out Scott was coming out of the garage door and heading towards them.

"Am I interrupting?" _/Same old Scott./_ Shaking her head she watched as he gave her a once over. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm fine Scott. No damages or anythin. Well there are a couple of problems. But it's just something I'll just have to deal with." Scott raised his eyebrows probably wanting to ask what the problems were. She pointed in the general direction making him blush and Bobby smile. "So ah heard there's a baby on the way?"

"Yeah...I mean Yeah! It's great!" There was a little too much enthusiasm there.

"Scott are you in the garage? Could you drive to the store and pick up some chips, the ruffled kind this time?" Jean appeared at the doorway holding her stomach. When she saw Rogue she stood shocked before rushing down the steps to give the girl a hug. "You're back! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Few problems..." Jean looked her over.

"I can see how they could be." Jean looked back at Scott who was staring at the two. "Didn't I tell you to bring chips?"

Scott nodded his head vigorously before getting into the car and driving out of there. The red haired girl stared at him the whole time as if mentally telling him something. As soon as Jean was finished she turned back to Rogue and ushered her into the mansion.

"I can't believe you're back! We were so worried when we found out that you weren't with Gambit. So what happened? Where were you? Where's Gambit?" Rogue stood shocked and wondered for a second if Kitty learned to shape-shift. "It's okay if you don't want to talk, I'm being too pushy."

"No, it's just that ah'm a little tired. Is my room still..." Jean shook her head but before Rogue could say anything, she went into an explanation.

"We had to give it to another student. But we moved all your stuff to a couple's room. Since you know, you and Gambit are..."

"We didn't have sex." Jean blushed and waved a hand at Bobby telling him to go upstairs. Reluctantly he followed the orders leaving the two girls alone in the hallway.

"But you can touch him right? And only him too, so there would be a little...you know...and you two would be all over each other..."

"We thought about it, and decided ta wait. There was somethin that we needed ta talk about first." Rogue let the sentence drift hoping that the other girl will figure out that she didn't want to talk.

"Talk? Why would you want to do that? The guy just risked his life to save you and he loves you, and there had to have been a moment." Rogue was somewhat surprised by her words, but figured that since she had sex already that her whole conservative view of the world might have shifted somewhat.

"There was somethin that we found out..."

"Are you going to die?"

"What? No of course not!"

"Oh .Never mind, keep on going."

"So we needed ta discuss it, and didn't he tell ya all this over the phone?"

"No he said you would explain it."

"Really..."

"So back to the part where you found a deep dark secret."

"It's not dark."

"But it has to be bad."

"Some wouldn't say that."

"And what would they say?"

"They'll say it's a blessing."

"A blessing? Like a new mutation?"

"More general."

"The only other thing it could mean is..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Logan parked his bike in the garage and watched as the needle settled on the empty side. He drove nonstop from the Canada to get back here. Lightly checking the air he was able to smell the familiar scent of Rogue in a nearby vehicle. Walking up to it he took in a bigger breath of air and followed the scent to the door.

Opening the door he stalked down the hall and ignored the people he passed by, his mind concentrated on the goal. As he reached the rec. room he found her talking to Storm and Beast. He took a second to take her in and noticed that she looked even older now. _/The boy's better not start something./_ When it looked like the conversation reached a lull, he came up behind Rogue.

"Hey, kid..." Before he could finish the sentence she was facing him with her hands on her waist.

"First off ah ain't a kid, second..." Taking a few steps forward she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Logan."

Logan held her close and leaned in to tell her he missed her. That got her to squeeze a little tighter. The strength surprised him and he took in a huge breath, and it was then that he noticed it. Unsure if it was true he used the silence to listen more carefully and he was able to pick up something that wasn't suppose to be there. /_Only one thing can make that happen.../_

"Hello mes amis! AHHHHH"

"Logan let Remy go!" Rogue tugged on Logan's arm but he wasn't budging. After ramming into the Cajun he pulled him up and held him off the ground with a set of claws near his face. Remy who has been in this position on many previous occasions was actually becoming scared this time. "Nothin happened!"

"That something doesn't come from nothing!" Logan was trying gently to knock Rogue off his arm.

"It wasn't Remy that did it, it was Essex!" Remy was dropped instantly to the floor, his head banging against the wall. Logan turned quickly around and stared at the girl with regret in his eyes. Rogue was confused by the look and then realized what he must be thinking. "No, no, no. He just put it in there. Or at least I think so."

Logan put his foot down knocking Gambit onto his back and pushed down on the man's chest.

"But he had nothin to do with it!" Logan still was pushing down and she tried harder to get his attention, thinking that he wasn't listening. Then she saw the smile on his face. "Logan stop pickin on Remy!"

"Mon Dieu!" Knowing that his fun was over Logan removed his foot and even extended a hand to help Remy up. But as soon as he was up Logan strengthened the hold and slightly crushed the other man's hand.

Gambit ignored the pain and went to stand by Rogue thinking that would be the safest place right now. Seeing that he had nothing to worry about, he decided to have some fun of his own. Pulling her into his arms Remy kissed her bare neck enjoying the enraged look on Logan's face.

"Ah don't want ta deal with this." Rogue unhooked Gambit's arms and left the room. When Remy noticed that he was in harm's way again he raced out of the room and caught up with her. Draping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her close and walked side-by-side with her to their room.

* * *

"So what should ah wear?" Rogue walked up to the mirror and held out a clingy green dress that came to her knees. Dropping it aside she picked up more wholesome dress that would at least cover her up.

"De green one." Remy picked up the dress and held it out for her. He then searched through the suitcases and found a green scarf and a pair of white opera gloves. It was nearly five and Remy offered to take her to dinner. Their eating schedules were off after the whole rescue mission and were already feeling hungry. Handing the clothes out to her he sat on the bed and took out a magazine to read.

"Where am ah gonna change?" Remy nodded in the direction she was standing and flipped the page. Smiling to himself he was waiting for her to blow up but was surprised when no tantrum came. Getting a little worried he was about to look up but a shirt sailed across the room and hit him in the face. He pulled the shirt off and stared at it, instantly recognizing it as the one that she was wearing before.

A huge smile came on his face only to have it smacked off by a pair of jeans slamming into it. Next came the boots but luckily she aimed at his gut instead of the face. Assured that nothing else would be coming his way he stared at Rogue who was applying her make-up. Smacking her lips once she spun around showing off the dress.

"So what do ya think?" Remy was speechless. The emerald green dress clung to her curves and was held up by two thin straps. The neck was in the shape of a V showing off her nice assets and the hem barely came to her knees, and had a slit up one side. And all that skin was touchable. _/Why did I want to leave the house again?/_

"Ya can get ready now. Ah'm goin ta head down and talk with Logan." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she picked up her scarf and wrapped it around her top. The gloves were already in place and as she was going out she picked up Remy's trench coat to wear over the outfit. The last thing she needed was for Logan to throw another fit. This dress would be barely legal from where she comes from. "Ah'll be waitin downstairs."

* * *

Rogue walked into the rec. room and found it empty. Surprised that he wasn't there she headed to the kitchen and then the garage looking for him She was pretty sure that he didn't go upstairs and asking Bobby proved that. Thinking about it for a second she went to the place that was rarely visited and found him sitting near the window smoking a cigar.

"Ya still go ta the study to relax?" Even with the cigar in his mouth she could see the smile form on his lips. Logan took out the cigar and rubbed it into the ashtray before getting up from his seat. Rogue noted his appearance for the first time and noticed that for a man that hardly grows old, he changed a lot. The whole clean shaven look was gone, and replaced with stubble and wilder hair. There was even a more animalistic nature to him. But the eyes were the same, so the rest of it didn't matter. It was still Logan.

"So are you going to explain or do I have to play that guessing game?" Rogue snickered at that comment before filling him in on what happened. She told him about finding Sinister and agreeing to his terms. Then having to go back to the madman to be experimented. She also explained where she was and that her last memory was returning to Essex's hideout five year's ago. Then it came to the part where Gambit saved her and she made sure to make him sound more heroic. Then the night and the morning shopping and coming back here. "So you found out last night. I'm sorry stripes I should have tried harder to find you..."

"It's not yar fault or Remy's so don't try ta blame him." Logan smiled and felt a little proud that she was able to take this so well.

"I know, Rogue. It's just that...I wish that this didn't happen to you. Your life has been crap, with your mutation, Mystique, and then all that happened before this. I couldn't stop the first two from happening but when you came to live here...I should have just tried harder."

"Ya did a lot for me around here, and ya can't expect ta stop everythin bad from happenin ta me. Irene used ta tell me that God gives as much as he thinks we can take. Maybe this was meant ta happen so ah could grow stronger from it." Logan just stood there as Rogue came up and hugged him. He even let when of his true smiles come through, and not even the scent of Remy's cologne could wipe it off.

"Chere, we need to be leavin' now." Rogue said good-bye to Logan and then turned to greet Remy. He was wearing a black tuxedo and when she came to him he took her hand and planted a kiss. When he was standing straight again he held out his arm for her and they both left the room together.

* * *

As they drove by the restaurant, Rogue couldn't help but feel out of place. She never went to one of these fancy locations before and she really didn't know what to do. Remy on the other hand seemed to be right at home, which was strange because she would have never associated one of these places as one of his normal hangouts. As her side of the door was opened she took the hand of the valet and stepped out of the car. Even with her gloves in place she felt nervous about touching anyone but he didn't hold on long.

When Remy was done giving the keys to the young man he came up beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back, silently leading her into the building. Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was the enormous chandelier hanging from the roof. It held her attention for a few seconds before she looked around at the luxurious surroundings. Everything seemed to be made of silk and gold plated.

Her shoulders began to feel cold and she noticed that Remy had removed the trench coat and had handed it to stern faced man. A look of disgust came over his face as he was handed the beaten down coat but with one glare from Remy the man was smiling and ushering them to a table. The place wasn't that crowded but Rogue didn't calm down until she was sitting at that table with Remy across from her. Picking up the menu she scanned the contents and found them to be in a different language. Groaning she looked over the top of her menu and tried to see what section Remy was reading. As if sensing her eyes on him her lifted his head and caught her eyes for a second before Rogue quickly covered them with the menu.

She could feel a blush coming up and tried hard to suppress it. This whole situation was making her feel like an idiot. After looking at the menu for a few minutes, Remy called over a waiter making Rogue more nervous. _/I don't know what to do! Um...that has one has sandwich in it! And the word escargot, I've seen enough shows to know what that means.../_

"We'll both be havin de special, and a bottle of wine from my private supply." The waiter bowed and took the menus from the table. Rogue let out a sigh, happy that Remy ordered even if he did figure out that she had no clue what she was doing.

"Ya have a private supply?" Remy smiled and went on to tell her about how he helped start this business in New Orleans and how it spread to all over the world. In return for helping he gets to eat free and has a private reserve of wine. By the time he was done talking the food arrived, _/I know I can do this part./_ Irene was stingy about using the right fork and eating eloquentlyEven when Rogue started to dress more Goth like she still had to sit like a lady and eat like a lady. It annoyed the hell out of her at the time, but now she couldn't be happier. After a couple seconds the waiter returned carrying the wine. Popping the cork he poured Remy a full glass, but when he went to do the same for Rogue he was stopped by Remy and told to leave the bottle.

"Why don't ah get any?" Rogue pouted as Remy took a sip of the glass and then smiled from the good taste.

"It's not healthy." Remy's tone was disapproving and made Rogue angrier.

"Of course it ain't healthy that's why ah want some!" Rogue reached out for the bottle but Remy was quicker and was able to take it from her grasp.

"Yo're not drinkin' any." Rouge watched as Remy's eyes told her the reason why. Frowning slightly from her mistake she leaned back and returned to eating. The two sat in silence eating their food. When they finished the waiter came along and took the plates and promised to return with the most delicious cake they have ever eaten.

They talked for a few seconds about the food and nothing else, and after the cake they did the same. When they were completely done Remy went over to her side of the table and pulled her chair back. Helping her away from the table her led her in the opposite direction of the entrance and to a side door leading outside.

They walked in silence for a while taking in the beautiful flowers in the garden. It seemed almost mystical if it wasn't for the barbed fences. They sat down on a bench in front of fountain. Light droplets of water would hit her face but she found it pleasant in the warm weather. The sun was beginning to set and the stony silence was starting to get to her.

"Thank you." The words left her mouth of their own volition. She wasn't expecting that to come out. It should have been something about the scenery or the weather, but seeing as that she already said what was on her mind she continued on with her thoughts. "Ah know ya don't have any reason ta care about what happens ta it but ya warned me anyways.."

"It's still a part of yo' and dat makes it special to me." Rogue smiled up at him, happy that he understood. They talked about it a bit before but it was mostly him comforting her and they never really got around to what he felt. "Dis is new for me too, and I want yo' to know that I'm goin' to stay with yo' through all of it."

Remy gently removed the scarf from her and draped it on the back of the bench. He rested his hand on her shoulder and placed the other one on her stomach. There was no sign so far about what's going on in there, but he knew it would be appearing soon.

As the sun nearly disappeared from the sky Remy moved away from her and took her hands in his.

"Rogue dere be a reason why I brought yo' out here today. I want to tell yo' how much I love yo' and how happy I am that I found yo'. Dat even when I couldn't remember about what happened between us, dat my life was incomplete. Yo' are de most important person in my life. And I can't live without yo'." As he said the last line he moved away from the bench and onto the ground. One of his knees rose from the floor as he took one of his hands away to take out a small velvet box.

"Rogue will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note: Another Cliffie! Who would have thunk it? If anyone has not guessed it so far. Rogue is pregnant and nobody knows who the father is. So here it goes: You get to pick! Of course in the end I may disregard the poll and do what I want but then again...So say who you want. The typical choice would be Remy, Sinister, or Magneto. If you want to think outside the box go right ahead. I'm not stopping you.

Also I'm going to come up with new stories ideas since this one is coming to an end. So I want people to be blatantly honest about what they read so far with this story and give me ideas on how to make the next one's better. I would also really like if people tell me how they want the accents to be like, because I've seen quite a few ways and was wondering which was right. Thank you!

reviews:

Star-of-Chaos: You now know what's on the screen. What will you do?

Episodic: It's because they're evil and evil people can cause whatever problems they want while good people have to go on epic journeys to stop them. It's just not fair. And no Bishop to do threatening but there was a Logan, but no gun.

enchantedlight: New chapter!

Dreamcathcer89: School is still messing me up and I've been in it for a week! Now that's not right! And you know I did write more fanfics. Are you psychic or something?

LoneWolf422: Passing out and then everything normal? If only that was true. And there was catch and very unusual one at that. Oh and that line was my favorite too. After I thought it I had to put it in.

Sweety8587: Nothing will ever go their way. It's just life. And wackiness wins in the guessing fronts. Come on people! Do you really think I'll stick with the predictable?

X2P3: I'm not sure if you're on the holiday thing still but I updated! And the braces thing...ouch. I have them too, and well lets say for the first month I was living off jell-o and pudding. But it definitely gets better.

ishandahalf: The bond between them is very strong and they're horny so they could get along very well. And your left arm is very nice but I have to mail it back. (I wanted the right one.)

Aya Yuy P.SII: Never enough of Too Much! That's gotta be the best thing I heard in a review! That right there made me smile real big.

rage-girl-05: Northstar? I'll try to, but I need a description. And the wedding thing. Good but not appearing...now...

Icy Discordia: Three and three that's cool! And about the jump, it was suppose to be in the beginning of this story but it took too long to write stuff and then it ended up in the middle and yeah.

xpoisenedxangelx: All of the above might be true.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ya'll marry me even if it isn't yours?" Rogue looked him in the eyes as he said the word yes. Jumping from the seat she placed a kiss on his lips and held on to him as tight as she could.

"Chere, what's de answer?" Laughing she kissed him one more time on the lips, before replying.

"Yes, ah will marry ya." Remy grinned and couldn't help but lift her off the ground and spin her around. They both started laughing and for a moment they were completely carefree.

* * *

"When are we goin ta tell the others?" Rogue and Remy were walking down the hallway hand in hand when he abruptly stopped.

"Do we really need to tell them? We could elope and den send dem a card." Rogue crossed her arms and glared at him. There was no way she was going to give up her wedding day just because Remy might be skewered for it. _/He'll just have to take it like a man. A lot of guys have been through a wedding before. It's not that bad./_

"Dey thought we were married for five years! I don't think dey'll mind if we get hitched. Dey even thought yo' were pregnant for a while too." As the words left his mouth they both thought about Karma and how maybe all of this might have happened as some sort of payback. "Petite yo' don't have AIDS right?"

"Remy!" Rogue rolled her eyes as he kept his stony face. He would probably drag her down to the med lab to get tested. "Ah went ta a check-up before leavin the mansion. Ah'm just pregnant."

"Good den for tonight..." Remy leaned down and kissed her, putting as much love and lust into it as he could. Pulling back he smiled at her dreamy look and silently led her to the bedroom. As they got inside he closed the door and gently pushed her in the direction of the bed. Adding a couple more kisses he was about to reach for her shirt when she pulled back. "What's de matter petite?"

"Um...ya see...ah..." Her voice wavered as Remy stared at her so she turned her head and stared at the wall. "Ah don't want ta have sex, until we're married."

"Yo' what!?" Remy's eyes widened as she blushed slightly from the admission. "But yo're already pregnant!"

"Ah know. It's just that, ah'm so close ta being one of those girls who waits until the special day. It's somethin ta be proud of ya know? And we're goin ta get married soon anyways so it doesn't matter."

"So if we're gettin' married den why don't we just go ahead and do it." Rogue jutted out her lower lip and placed her hands on his chest.

"Pleeaaaaaase?" Rogue leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Dat, chere, is not helpin' yo'r case." Remy was more turned on by that and was about ready to seduce her when there was a knock on the door. Covering Rogue's mouth with his, he hoped the person would just leave. When the pounding stopped he let out a breath and nearly yelled when a head popped out of the door.

"Oh My God! Rogue!" Running though the door, Kitty jumped onto the bed and pushed Remy off. Crashing his head on the floor he let out a loud groan hoping that Rogue would come down and check on him. Instead he was ignored and was about ready to kill the petite girl only to have her jump off the bed and hug him.

"You two are getting married! This is so great. I knew this was going to happen. I'm so happy for you two." Bouncing from the ground she went back to the bed and started chatting with Rogue about what he said and the atmosphere. Remy was about to leave when he heard Rogue say something about a letter she gave Kitty.

* * *

"I was about to ask the same thing to you." Rogue looked at her friend with confusion until Kitty took out the letter and presented it to her. Reading it quickly her eyes widened and she could feel her anger rise.

"This wasn't the letter ah gave ya!" The letter in her hand stated that Rogue was going to leave the mansion and join up with Magneto. It also said that she wouldn't fight the X-Men but she doesn't want to talk to them again. "Did ya read it just as ah left?"

"Yeah. Well maybe a couple seconds later after I ran into the bathroom to get Jamie a tissue. He was really upset about the whole conversation we had and came back in to talk about it as soon as you left." Rogue started to think about how Jamie was acting that day, since it was basically yesterday to her. Thinking back on it she did notice that something was off about him. Especially the fact that he didn't run up and give her a hug. He was one of the few people that wasn't afraid of her skin and she always found it strange that a little boy could be so much braver than all the older kids in the school.

"Ah don't think it was Jamie." Kitty's eyes widened as she was about to say who but Remy started to talk.

"I know Mystique is involved in all this. She could have come in and switched de notes." Rogue nodded her head in agreement and could feel her face drop as she realized that her "mother" hurt her again. Seeing how depressed her friend was Kitty came up with something that would cheer her up.

"How about we just forget about the past and start thinking about the future. Like about a certain person's wedding." Smiling she moved closer and pulled out a book from a backpack she was carrying. It was pure white with frilly lace placed all around it. As Kitty came forward Rogue moved back like the book was poisonous

"Here in this stylish book is your perfect wedding." The couple came closer and looked inside to see all the pages filled with lists of flowers and decorations. There were hundreds of little details filled in and as they read it they found that nothing was really disagreeable. It seemed like a perfect wedding and affordable.

"How long did it take ya ta come up with this?" The only parts not listed were the song, wedding dress, tuxedo, and anything else that they should pick out. It was really thought out.

"Not very long. I'm really good at planning weddings. I did the one for Jean and Scott too. This one is different though since you don't like the same things. But it's perfect isn't it?" The other two stood dumfounded. It hadn't clicked yet that they were getting married, but now the truth was out and in frilly white.

"Wait a minute how did ya know ta make all this? Ah thought the whole school thought we were married already?" Rogue looked at Kitty who looked at Remy who nodded his head.

"After Remy got his memory back he called me up to find the lay out of Sinister's base. While we were talking I was able to discern that he wanted to marry you."

"She asked, I said yes, den she found out about de pregnancy, called me, and I still said that I wanted to marry yo'." Rogue smiled finally thinking that everything was coming together.

"So yeah everything is perfectly planned and it'll be about three days to get everything set." The other two occupants of the room stared at the brunette with disbelief. They thought that at least it would take a month to get everything in order. "I called everyone up already and we're using the mansion as the reception and church. I know the perfect person to marry you, but I haven't asked him yet."

"Why do we have to rush?" Rogue looked over at Remy who was becoming a little pale as he let out the words. She should be mad at him for being so afraid when he was the one that proposed but she knew her own face was becoming pale and she didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"Because Rogue will start showing soon and I know you don't want to have a rounded stomach while walking down the aisle." Rogue frowned and looked over at Remy who seemed calmer now and more resigned.

"That's fine. Tell everybody and try ta set everythin up. We need ta talk about some thins." Kitty nodded and gave her friend one last hug before leaving.

"Are ya okay with this?" Rogue couldn't help but worry that Remy would back down now that the marriage date was so close.

"I want to be with yo' chere, and it doesn't matter if it's later or sooner." Smiling he came up and started kissing her. She was extremely happy that he didn't have doubts and was too busy thinking about the coming days to notice where his hands were going.

"Remy! Ah said no sex!"

* * *

The next morning Kitty bounced on the balls of her feet as she headed for the main room where everyone was gathered. There were over thirty people in the room and there were still more to come. The group also included some of the members of the brotherhood, since the bride and groom are still friends with them.

"Okay! So we all know why we're here right?" The girls all nodded their heads but the boys were a little confused. It seems that they were dragged into this without any information about what's going on.

"For those of you who don't know. Remy proposed to Rogue and now we are going to help plan their wedding day and the things leading up to it. And since they love each other no one will scowl at, mock, or maim the groom got that?" Her eyes wandered over the group and settled on the men for a while longer. Seeing that they got the point she started listing out who was going to do what.

"John, Pietro, Lance, and Piotr are going to help Remy with the tuxedo and any other shopping, while the rest of the guy plan out the bachelor party. Storm, Jubilee, Wanda, as soon as she gets here, and me are going to help Rogue pick out the dress, while the rest of the girls plan out the baby shower slash bachlorette party." Checking that everybody was keeping up she went on the actual wedding and reception. "Fred has agreed to cook the food with Jean's help. Jubilee and Tabitha are going to be in charge of putting all the decorations up. If they ask for your help you have to give it. All the supplies will be coming in soon so anybody who can lift their own body weight has to help move everything. And this is all for tomorrow, so everybody work on getting tonight's parties done first."

"Have you told Kurt about all of this yet?" Kitty shook her head not really sure where the question came from. After calling Kurt about Rogue being back she wasn't able to contact him again to say she was pregnant and about to get married. "Hopefully he doesn't find Rogue in bed with Remy..."

"She's vhat!"

* * *

Her eyes opened to see the sun shining through the window telling her it's morning. Turning to her side she smiled at Remy's sleeping form. She knew he wasn't going to give up on the sex thing, but all she needed to do was hold him off for a couple more days. No matter how much Remy complained about pain she wasn't going to give in. _/Easier said than done./_

Sitting up on the bed she stretched out and nearly jumped up in fright when two arms snaked around her waist pulling her back down.

"It's too early." Rogue turned her head to the clock and the read the time.

"It's nearly 12 o'clock!" Remy groaned and buried his head into her stomach

"Still early." Laughing at that she leaned down and kissed him before removing herself from his hold and getting off the bed. "Where yo' going?"

"Takin a shower." His head lifted from the pillow with hope only to have it squashed by the shake of her head. When he was about to fall back asleep he came up with a plan that was interesting enough to lift him from bed and put on some sweats. Following her into the bathroom he closed the door behind her and smirked as she again jumped up in surprise and wrapped the towel around her body.

"Remy ah'm serious, ah don't want ta do anythin until we're married." Rogue didn't want to disappoint him, but it would be nice that she was able to keep herself a virgin until her wedding day.

"Fine I won't start nothin." Rogue sighed and waited for him to leave, but instead he walked over to the sink and pulled out his toothbrush. Seeing that she wasn't doing anything he pointed at the shower. "Take yo'r shower."

"Ah'm not goin in there with ya still in the room!" She noticed that the glass was murky making it hard to see anything but basic shapes but it didn't make it any better. "No way."

"Chere, when we get married I'm goin' to be in de shower with yo', so yo' need to get used to dis." Rogue blushed before resigning herself to her fate. Placing her clothes on the rack she stepped into the shower with the towel around her. Once she was inside she slung it over the top and tried to see if he was staring. It was then that she noticed that the shower glass worked both ways. She couldn't really see him and he couldn't really see her, but they could make out the basics of what's going on. _/This is going to be interesting./_

_

* * *

_

Remy couldn't believe she did that. As she stepped out of the shower her hair drenched, he needed to cross his legs and really fix his new problem. Seeing that the shower was free now and that Rogue needed to dry her hair, a smile came across his face.

* * *

Rogue stared at Remy's retreating back. _/Now that isn't going to happen again/ _Brushing her hair with another towel she hooked up her blow-dryer and was about to dry her hair when Remy showed up holding some shower supplies and a small towel around the waist. Smirking at her he went up to the shower and instead of taking off the towel inside he removed it in front of her. She could feel her eyes widen as he turned his head, winked, and entered the shower. All Rogue could think about was that tight ass, and wondered if it was really important not to have sex. Shaking her head she tried her hardest to ignore the naked Cajun a few feet away from her. _/Do not look. DO NOT LOOK!./_ Each word was followed by her head turning toward the shower.

* * *

"What do yo' want to do now?" Remy had just stepped out of the shower the exact some way he went in giving her a good look of the opposite side. Blinking a few times to get her mind to work she opened her mouth, but nothing was able to come out. Remy seeing the situation she was in, came up to her and kissed her on the lips. Backing her into the bedroom he thought he was about to get what he wanted when a weird sound followed by a blue furred hand pushed him away.

"Vhat the hell do you think you're doing!" Kurt yelled at him for a second and then disappeared only to return with a sword. Remy held his hands up in defense only to have them nearly chopped off. Jumping lightly to the side he kept his body as far away as possible from the madman.

"Kurt, stop that!" The metal twisted in Nightcrawler's hand until it formed the shape of a glove. Remy was about to relax to when Kurt started running towards him getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Stop it!" Rogue held onto Kurt with her mind and tossed Remy some clothes to wear. Quickly putting on clothes herself she let her brother go after putting up a shield around Remy. "Look, nothin happened and we've decided not ta do anythin until the honeymoon so there is nothin ta worry about."

"He actually agreed to it?" Remy scowled at the blue man before sitting down on the bed. Kurt was about to taunt him some more when he realized what her first words were. "You two are getting married!"

"Well yeah. The baby needs a father after all." Kurt's eyes widened and Rogue figured out that Kitty hadn't told him yet. "Oops..."

"I'm going to kill you!" Kurt tackled Remy again and they both tumbled to the floor. Kurt's mind couldn't process anything otherwise he would have wondered how Rogue got pregnant without sex in the first place.

"Kurt! He's not the one who did it!" Kurt got and with a mad look to his eyes asked who. "It's Essex."

"I'm so sorry..."

"No! Ah mean he put it there. he didn't do anythin!" Rogue shook her head wondering if she would make the same mistake with everyone that asks.

"Don't yo' owe someone an apology homme?" Gambit got up off the floor and crossed his arms.

"You're right." Kurt turned to Rogue. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry."

Gambit made an indignant sound and grumbled about always being ignored before leaving the room. As the door closed the two siblings started talking about what happened to them. Rogue noticed that Kurt seemed taller now or it might be because he stood up more straight and had this presence around him. She thought it must have come with the confidence boost that she was seeing. The only part of his appearance that saddened her was the piece of hair at the back of his head that always used to stand up is no longer there.

"Are you guys like done yet?" Rogue turned to her best friend and noted that she still looked the same. Her way of speaking was different though since this was the first time she heard her say the word like.

"For now. Is there something that you need to do?" Kitty nodded her head at Kurt from within the doorway before answering.

"Yeah we need to get Rogue her wedding dress. The boys have already dragged Gambit out of here so we need to hop to it." Rogue smiled and went to the mirror to fix up her make up before leaving. Saying good bye to Kurt she thought about her special day and how it was just around the corner.

* * *

Author's Note: I know. I know. Too much of a wait, but these things happen. So same questions apply. Who the father, yadda yadda yadda. And yeah. This chapter is self explanatory, and the next one is going to be super long since I want to fit in the whole wedding and everything that leads up to it in one chapter.

Reviews:

X3P3: The braces must be getting in the way of your typing. So I'm guessing from what I was able to make out is that you asked if Kitty and Kurt are still in it and yeah they are and she did say yes.

xposionedxangelx: Logan's kid...I can't really do that. And you'll find out why later. But that would really be out of the box. One vote for Logan.

Sweety8587: So I guess you want Magneto to be the dad right? Lol. If you want to stay in the box then it's fine. That would be one vote for Remy.

dragongal15: Another vote for Remy!

Episodic: A clone! Well that would be weird, but interesting. And it would save Logan a lot of mileage if he didn't have to go hunt some guy down. Unless it's Sabertooth but those two always end up running into each other. And one vote for clone.

Plague-darkholme:

1. I could hold true to the original source and that would make it angsty.

2. People need the adrenaline rush that fear causes so another reason to make it somebody elses.

3. Only valid reason because you people sound scary. Another point for Remy.

ishandahalf: Now it sucks for Remy because he cant have the no condom sex time. Poor guy. And another vote for Remy.

Star-of-Chaos: Yeah! Those mad scientists sure aren't considerate! And Rogue really doesn't deserve to carry half the genes of some random guy. But then again she didn't deserve to have five years of her life missing so she could handle some more problems. And another vote for Remy.

AShala: Oh! Another very original idea. And it would be something he would do. So one vote for many daddies.

Rose-Z: I remember! And it's okay as long as you review when you can. And it would be fun to play with people's minds with the whole thinkin it's Sinister's and then it's Remy's thing. Well I hope your computer behaves and I guess this would be another vote for Remy.

LoneWolf422: Bishop? It's a good choice, if only you were serious though. Cause it would be funny since he's like one of the only black males in school and if the baby was black...But the end vote is Remy right?

Aya Yuy P.SII: A comic store? Then where would you get your comics from afterwards?

enchantedlight: And I did!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"That is so you!" Rogue stood in front of the mirrors trying to decide whether the dress was making her butt look big or was it just her imagination. Kitty was also trying on a gown to her right while Storm tried one on her left. They claimed it would be quicker if they tried some on too and gave their opinions of it

"Your telling me you don't have _anything _in yellow?" Jubilee rolled her eyes at the clerk and started mumbling about how unoriginal this whole place was. "There should at least be something in red or maybe blue."

"You have to get it custom made. I had a red one made for my wedding but it was accidentally set on fire. So I had to go with the traditional white." Wanda remembered how Kurt saw the red material and immediately took the bag and accidentally dropped it into the fireplace. He was hell bent at the time to see her in a white dress and she had to admit she liked wearing. Sighing at her husbands quirky behaviors she watched as Rogue frowned at the dress she was wearing and went in the dressing room to try on another one.

"I can't wait for my wedding day." Kitty sighed and swayed in the white gown she was wearing. "What about you Storm? Planning on tying the knot soon?"

"I feel no need to rush. I like how my life is now." The rest of the girls nodded as Storm left to the dressing room.

"Girl really wants to get married." Kitty nodded at Jubilee and wondered if there was going to be some pushing and prodding needed to get Hank to propose. _/Just think about one wedding at a time./_ Just as Kitty was about to join the other girls in the dressing rooms Storm came back to the group, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I think we've found the perfect dress for Rogue."

* * *

"Come on man, pick one!" Lance stood off to the side and watched as Remy turned around in the mirror trying to see if the suit fit him just fine.

"The suit looks fine, comrade. It is time that we left." Piotr who was normally good-natured could not stand being in the store any longer. The only person who wasn't complaining was John, but he was playing with his lighter so he could be entertained for days.

"I'm not sure about ds." Remy stood to his side one more time and didn't like how the chest puffed out at an odd angle.

"Like the big guy said it's fine." Pietro stood off to the side and was mostly not fidgety. Out of all of them he had changed the most. First off people could understand him when he talked, and second the whole better than thou attitude was gone and replaced with a calculating mind. Overall he seemed more dangerous.

"Yes I know it looks nice, but is it de best?" All four men stared at the suit and with honesty shook their heads. Remy seeing this, left the group to change into the next one.

"It shouldn't take this long to shop." Lance leaned back into his seat and scrubbed his hands over his face. Looking over at John he watched as the man leaned closer to the display of ties with the lighter still held out.

"No." Frowning the fireman placed the lighter back into his pocket and leaned back into the seat. John was pretty much the same as before, if maybe not a little more insane then usual. He would have thought it had something to do with Wanda, but the two of them never really got together. Actually John started dating some girl from the X-mansion and it seemed to be working out good until she had to go back to her island.

"Do you think he fell asleep in there?" Piotr was also different. The kindness in his eyes had been dulled after his sister's death, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. It probably had something to do with Kitty. Lance wasn't really jealous at least not anymore. Piotr needs her and he could understand that. Plus there was a whole bunch of girls out there waiting for him to shake them up.

"So what do yo' think about dis one?" Everyone looked to the dressing room nodded simultaneously and they were out of there in less than five minutes.

* * *

Rogue walked up the staircase to get ready for the baby shower. Smiling to herself she started to wonder if it was a boy or a girl, when she heard a noise behind her.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me." Logan stepped out of the shadows by her room and silently waited as she opened the door and let him in. She had told Jubilee earlier to go find Logan and tell him to come and see her.

Standing with her back to him she began to pull on her finger unsure on how to start this. At the store they all came upon the problem at once and Kitty stated that she never thought of it. Of course they all knew the brunette wanted Rogue to be the one to ask, which actually she really wanted to do at the time. But now that he was in the room... _/I might as well get this over with./_

"Ah know ya don't like Remy or anythin, but ah was hoping that maybe ya could be the one ta walk me down the aisle." Logan's eyes widened and before he could answer she went into an explanation. "Ya don't have ta or anythin. It's just that ya're like a father ta me, and it would feel right if you were the one ta give me away."

"I know Stripes. And I would love to..." Rogue launched herself at him. Hugging him for a while she let go giving him some time to breath.

"Aren't ya going ta be late for the bachelor party?" Logan scowled showing that he really didn't want to go. "Ya could go ta the baby shower with me instead...."

After the words baby shower Logan shook his head and high-tailed it out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

"Why are we playing these games anyway?" Everyone was seated on the carpet playing a game of diaper the baby. So far Jean was winning since she's been to some classes and learned about all of this already. Jubilee who asked the question was currently stabbing the plastic doll with a pin.

"Because they're fun and educational. You all are going to have babies someday." Jean placed another perfectly diapered baby in the growing pile and picked up a new one. "Also this is my baby shower as well, and I want to."

"Right. All the other ones ended up being cancelled due to wars." Tabitha could count at least four invites that had to be thrown away because Mags thought it was just a little too quite out there.

"So you're having a baby boy!" Amara smiled at Jean and ran her hand over her stomach.

"Yeah. But don't tell Scott. He wants to be surprised." Usually Scott likes to be right in step with what's going on, and have everything planned out, but this time he wanted to be in the dark.

"And Rogue's having?" Jean shrugged her shoulders. They didn't really know yet. And they weren't even sure how long it would take to have the kid. Something about their mutant gene causes them to have babies at a slightly faster rate. So it shouldn't take that long, and with Rogue having a bio-engineered baby, well there's just no way to tell.

"So what is everyone talkin about?" Rogue walked into the room a huge smile on her face as she sat down on the floor next to Jean and picked up a baby. They watched in amazement as the baby was diapered within seconds. Seeing their looks of surprise she just shrugged. "Must be in one of the memories ah got. Lets talk about somethin else."

"How about the joys of having a baby!"

"12 o'clock feedings."

"Diaper changing."

"Burping"

"Bathing."

"Crying."

"Who wouldn't want to have one?" Jean and Rogue stared at the girls deciding whether to break down and cry or maybe just break them.

"What about holding the cute little bundle in your arms?"

"Rahne!" A little cry was heard through a blanket that she was carrying and everyone gathered to see the first born X-Men.

"It's so cute!" "What's his name?" "How old?" "Was it painful?"

"His name is Conner, he's two months old, and the pain was unimaginable." She then noticed that Jean and Rogue were present. "But it could just be me."

"Awwwww he's so cute!" Jubilee placed one finger into the baby's hand and made baby noises as it grabbed it. "It's so small."

"What else would it be?" Rogue tried to act indifferent but she really wanted to hold the baby.

"Babies are quite extraordinary creatures, able to learn so much in such a short amount of time." The steady rhythm of the cane stopped as the woman reached her destination. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I've come."

"Irene..." Leaving the baby she went to her past guardian and just stared into the black glasses knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her. Even before she was captured the two of them barely talked. Especially after she left the Brotherhood..

"I know there wasn't much warning, but I hoped you wouldn't mind if I came."

"Nothin's wrong. It's just a surprise." Leading the blind woman to the couch Rogue quickly introduced everyone to her old guardian.

"So how long did you know Rogue?" Storm sat beside the older woman and handed her some tea.

"Since she was quite young. She was always smiling and running around all over the place. So exuberant." Everyone turned to Rogue, who scowled at them before taking her seat across from Irene.

"So how was our Rougie like when she was younger?" Smiling behind her cup Destiny wondered whether Rogue liked her enough not to kill her for revealing some past secrets. Deciding that a less harmful one would be a nice way to start.

"Well I can only suppose that Rogue still goes around wearing the darkest of colors? She always loved the colors Purple and Green, but at one point she became really fascinated with another color."

"Irene!"

"And if I recall right. I think it was pink." There was a hush as everyone took in the news before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god! She liked pink?" Kitty couldn't believe that Rouge would even touch that color but like it?

"Yes it was a very vivid color. I think its called Hot Pink?"

"Ah just said that it looked pretty and ah must have been high or something at the time." Rogue slouched in her seat.

"It must have lasted a while since you redecorated your room to pink everything." Even Storm was having a hard time keeping a straight face. It wasn't strange to have a pink room when you're young, but seeing the look on Rogue's face.

"Can we change the subject now?" Rogue groaned knowing that the others were going to bug her about this for the next hundred years at least.

"Sure." Destiny chatted with everyone until the subject about toys came in. "Rogue do you want me to bring all your Barbie Dolls next time or should I just FedEx them?"

* * *

"Woohoo! Yeah!" A loud whistle came from the back as a bright pink top sailed across the floor onto Bobby's lap. Remy laughed as the boys stared at the girl on stage with their outmost attention. Since they were now barely legal they could finally attend the special clubs and drink beer like they always dreamed of.

"I heard you're getting married." One of the girls steeped off the stage and came up to Remy sitting on his lap. "Want to have a go before the big day?"

"No thanks." Remy lifted her arms off of him making the girl frown and head on to her next target.

"That girl was all over you! Why did you say no?" Remy sighed and reminded Bobby what they were celebrating. "Oh yeah...Too bad."

Remy finished off his fifth bottle and dropped it next to the others he finished. No matter how much he drank he couldn't enjoy the situation. It was torture sitting in a room full of girls knowing that if he showed any emotion he would either be skewered, blasted, or sliced with a damn sword. _/Who carries a sword anyways?/_ Also there would be no pleasurable release once he got home.

"And now for dessert!" A huge plastic cake was rolled out and Remy couldn't help but think about what or who is going to come out. Rogue was the one that he really wanted to see, which wasn't a surprise with her killer body and all, but he didn't think the others would like that. As his mind began to wander they had already placed the cake right in front of him and were moving back for the person to jump out. There was a huge pop and a metal rod was thrust right in front of Remy's face making him fall. Lying on the floor his eyes followed the metal up to the person holding it.

"Henri!" Holding onto the tip of the rod Remy's older brother hauled him up and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "How did yo' get here?"

"In de back of a chicken truck but dat's not important. What is important is de fact dat my only brother forgot to invite me to his wedding!" Henri grabbed Remy and put him in a headlock. "Are yo' goin' to tell me de invite was lost in de mail?"

"I was goin' to call!" Henri let go and pulled Remy over to the side to talk.

"Now I hear dat de girl I talked to a long time ago is de girl yo're marryin'." Remy nodded his head in confirmation. "I thought yo' dumped her!"

"Some things happened and I don't really want to talk about it." Henri smiled before getting up to talk to some of the other guests.

Remy couldn't help but think about what it took to get here. He knows he's damn lucky to have found a girl like Rogue, but something in him says that it wasn't luck. More like fate, or someone playing their hand at it.

"Yup only seven. Crazy little boy when growing up. Funniest thing happened de first time he got drunk."

"_Henri_..."

"Hush boy. I'm tellin' a story." Pushing his younger brother into a nearby seat he continued on. "He was about 18 at de time."

"I thought he was younger than that when he started?" Ray's question was met with a shake of the head.

"Nope. He just drank a lot. Dat's why he gotten so used to it. Anyways he followed me to dis party near de bayou. He was able to get in easy enough and de first thing he did was reach for a beer. He was chuggin' dem down like a man left in the desert to die. Of course he got a little tipsy after dat..."

"Dat's enough..."

"Oh dat's just de beginning. Turns out he left de party and wanted to start his own fun. Let's see if I can remember how it went. First he goes to a gang lord's hideout and started trouble, found out dere was over twenty people dere with guns and ran out with dem chasin' after him. He den hid in a piercin' parlor and decided dat an earrin' might disguise him."

"How many piercings did he get?"

"One, on de ear. Don't know why he thought dat was a disguise." The others laughed as Remy buried his head further into his lap. "He soon found out dat doesn't work, and was bein' chased again, and hid in a gay nightclub. Of course he didn't know dat at de time, and was bein' hit on by the guys dere for an hour."

"He didn't notice anything?" Remy was about ready to fall to the side and die. "Blissfully unaware. It was only when one of de guys asked him to go back to his place dat he _started _to get de picture, and he finally understood when de guy put his hand on Remy's thigh. I've been followin' him to all dese places and I couldn't stop laughin' when he ran screamin' from the place with a couple of drag queens chasin' him."

By now they attracted everybody's attention and Remy was trying really hard not to blow his big mouth brother up.

"So dat's when he decided to head back to de house, but he got his streets mixed up and ended up goin' to a middle-aged women's party. Remy noticed how borin' it was and decided to liven it up." At this point Remy was about to knock Henri down but some of the guys got to him and held back. "So he decided to do a little strip tease."

Everyone burst out laughing and Remy was thinking about just discreetly charging up the room and taking everyone down with him.

"I got to him just when he was about to take his boxers off and asked him what he was doin', and he said; "Every fille, no matter de age, deserves to have some fun ne?"

By that time everyone was laughing until their sides hurt and seeing all their happy faces Remy couldn't help but laugh too.

"So I was a little stupid back den. Dat's changed now." Gambit placed his hand over Henri's mouth before he could say anything. He whispered the most painful death into his brother's ear and then figured out the best way to make everyone forget. "Another round of drinks!"

* * *

"Why de room be spinning?" Henri and Logan dragged Remy across the floor as they tried to reach his room. Kurt offered to teleport him up, but he declined not trusting where the blue furred man would leave him.

"Because you drank 17 full bottles of beer and 13 shot glasses." Logan slowly turned the knob of the door and deposited the body onto the bed. As soon as Remy hit the bed he pulled his arm out trying to reach for someone that wasn't there. Logan chuckled slightly at that before saying, "He's not that bad."

"Not at all. He has problems but so does every guy." Henri ruffled his brothers hair before leaving the room as soon as he stepped out a young woman with odd white stripes in her hair came up to the door.

"What were ya doin in there?" Her southern accent was strong and it only took a second for him to realize that he was talking to the bride.

"Rogue! Sister!" Pulling her into a hug he let go and explained who he was since it was obvious that she didn't get it yet.

"Yar Remy's brother?" _/Now comes the smile...wow...he picked himself a very pretty girl./_

"Raised to be at least. I care about him a lot, so make sure yo' take good care of him. He's a fragile little thing." Logan growled at that and brushed past the two letting out a grunt that sounded like goodnight. "He's de father figure I suppose?"

"Yeah he's very protective of me." She smiled at Logan's retreating form before returning her attention to her soon to be brother-in-law. "Anymore secrets that ah need to know about?"

"Well dere was de time dat he got extremely drunk..."

"Wake up. Rems." The first thing that he saw as his eyes drifted open was perfect green eyes staring back at him. "Are ya okay?"

"Fine, petite. De beer will be out of my system by tomorrow." Rogue lips curved into a wicked smile. "Why yo' smilin' like dat?"

"Ah just wanted ta make sure that nothin too excitin happened that ya might want ta tell me about." She kissed him on the lips and slowly went to the dresser to fix her hair. Remy stared at her retreating form and wondered why she would ask that. "Ya know that after today we can't see each other until the weddin right?"

"Yes..." He stared at her reflection in the mirror and wondered if she was going to give in. "Why do yo' ask?"

"Oh ah just wanted ta know." Remy could feel his heart fall but and then soar back up when she came to sit on the bed. "Ya're goin ta stay faithful right? Not goin ta chase some girl or guy..."

Remy was about to respond to that, but his mind kicked in and he was able to put all of it together. "I'm goin' to kill Henri!"

* * *

"Is everythin set?" Rogue stood on the stool as Jubilee did some last minute adjustments to the dress. Storm, Jubilee, and Wanda are brides-maides, while Kitty was the maid of honor. They were wearing a dark sapphire dress that came to the knees and a pretty blue flower on the shoulder. It was plain but alluring, but at least a lot better than they would expect. "So what do we have that's blue?"

"How about this?" Wanda handed a necklace with a light blue stone in the center of a pendent over to Kitty. "And it's also borrowed."

"We also got the new and old thin covered." Rogue pointed at a veil that Irene gave her, and the wedding dress. "Is there anythin else?"

"Nope. In the next couple hours you are going to be Miss Rogue Lebeau." The girls giggled and started chatting about the perfect romance and the perfect ending.

"Can you all leave for a second?" Logan stepped into the room and sent the others out leaving him alone with Rogue. Staring at her for a moment he gave her a genuine smile and helped her off the stool. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Everyone's waitin?" Logan nodded his head and opened the door for her. Once outside she turned to the rest of the girls and smiled.

"All ah need now is the flowers and ah'm good ta go." Dead silence. "Ya did get the flowers right?"

"Well you see..."

"They're right here." Storm handed beautiful white tulips to Rogue while discretely brushing some dirt off her clothes.

"They're beautiful. Well this is it." Rogue listened to the song come on and a little girl left to drop flowers. "Ah'm goin ta be married."

* * *

"Where's his bow?" "How about the tux?" "Where's de rings?" "He gave them to you!" "Oh! Uh oh." "Henri!"

"Is somethin' de matter?" Remy stepped into the room where everyone was frantically running around trying to find everything.

"Nothings wrong. We're just really excited about the wedding." Bobby's excuse was met with a skeptical look as Remy went over to the dresser to pick up his bow. He also reached into the closet for the tux and pulled out the rings to give to Henri.

"Yo' swiped dem from me!" Gambit shrugged before putting on the tux and tying the bow with ease.

"Yo' be a great thief mon ami but yo're a little forgetful when it comes to everythin' else." Tossing the rings to Henri Remy stood before the mirror and tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"You don't need to act so calm. We all know you're about to panic." Scott's voice startled him and he gave the man a shaky smile before tugging at the clothes to relieve the nerves. "Just put this in your pocket and it'll help."

Remy laughed as he was handed a stress ball and carefully slipped into his pocket so it was unnoticeable.

"Everyone it's time." Remy was about to run his hand through his hair, but stopped mid way not wanting to ruin the style he spent over an hour creating. Beast put his hand on Gambit's shoulder and led him all the way to the podium. The gesture would be considered friendly if it wasn't for the tight hold on his shoulder, like Hank was afraid that the younger man would run. "Sorry for the brutality, but I had specific instructions from Logan that everything should go well."

"Threatened to cut somethin' off?" Hank nodded his head before taking his seat in the front. Most of the people were already seated. All the X-Men and Brotherhood were scattered since they all knew the bride and groom. It was an interesting to see the two groups talking to each other in a friendly tone. It seemed they didn't want to ruin the moment. _/Good because if they do anything to ruin Rogue's day.../_

Before he could even finish the thought the music began to play and he stood tall, waiting to see his future wife.

* * *

The flower girl and the brides march seemed quick compared to when Rogue walked down the aisle. As soon as her foot stepped into the room all eyes turned to her and those who knew her couldn't believe what they were seeing. Her dress was a stark white and hugged her to form a perfect fit. The top was held together by a two straps and a thin see through material covered her arms. It also was filled with designs that faded into a soft silken clothe that flowed around her legs. The neck formed a perfect V and in the center of her collarbone hung the necklace. The veil covered her face as she walked down the aisle following the beat of the music.

Logan stood by her side wearing a tux and walked her down the aisle with pride. The seconds seemed to drone on until they reached the altar and Remy's eyes followed her movements until she is standing perfectly in front of him.

Kurt stood behind the pedestal and began to recite the words from the book but they barely registered in the their minds. There wasn't a pause when Kurt asked if anyone was against this union, no one expected anyone to interferer now. The scene was too beautiful to wreak.

They decided not to say any vows, she was never really great with words and he really couldn't say what he wanted in public. So as they presented the rings both said "I love you" and oddly that was more meaningful then any rehearsed monologue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Gambit lifted the veil and kissed her with the background music of cheers and clapping. No one but the bride noticed how Gambit's hands curved around her stomach or the tender look he got in his eyes. That one gesture nearly brought her to tears and she couldn't help but believe that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Near the shadows a man stands watch over the proceedings and wonders what his master was thinking by letting her go on like this. All of this could have been over with years ago but he continues to wait. He could feel a presence in his mind and he listened carefully to the new instructions. _/Five years. Then all of this will finally be over./_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Okay I know I said this chapter wouldn't take as long, but somewhere between saying and doing something went wrong and well...it took longer than I thought. Also I know it's a little jumpy, but if I put all the details you would have to wait another two three weeks before it's done. So yeah, be happy with what you've got. Also another challenge type thing. Anyone know who the last guy is or who he's working for? Review and give your guess, you might be wrong or you might right, but at least you tried. One more happy chapter before it all goes down hill so enjoy when it's posted.

Reviews:

ishandahalf: No more Remy torture after today. To sad, she should have made him wait longer. But yeah the birth is going to come soon so the torture might come back.

EmeraldKatzEye: Sorry no lemony-goodness. This is PG-13 so you're gonna have to imagine all the other stuff. There will be some more heavy flirting after this chapter though but nothing too graphic.

X3P3: Yeah thirty people. It's the X-Men plus the brotherhood plus the people they met and then there's the escorts and stuff so it's a lot. And the Professor is pretty down key through this whole process. He'll show up later though.

IvyZoe: There wasn't much for the wedding it was simple and clean. I wanted to extend it, but the last couple lines are just to perfect and I didn't have enough time. I might go back some day and extend it but for now that's it.

Sweety8587: Your mom must be proud. And she was able to hold back! Now she gets to do a little somethin-somethin with Remy. haha_ that's _a lucky bitch!

Star-of-Chaos: It probably did, but I'm not going into detail. First it would make it R and second I think they deserve some privacy.

enchantedlight: Nope! I wont and you can't make me!

Episodic: The wedding was not ruined, but there was an unwanted visitor. So it was just you being pessimistic. And nice to meet you Jane Doe! I'll just tare, shred, and feed your vote to my neighbor's dog! So that's another vote for clone.

Aya Yuy P.SII: No not Remy's important things! They must be protected!

Rose-Z: Yeah, he waited and now their probably off to some romantic place on their honeymoon which they are going to waste by staying inside. Well it might not be a waste. And no interuptions since the two main people are a part of the wedding and can't really do anything now. If only they had taught her better when she was younger.

DreamCatcher89: Pregnant virgin, What is this world coming to? And yeah the wedding wasn't all that great but I hyped up everything else so it evens out. Plus it's the journey that matters not the destination.

LoneWolf: Bishop! Woohoo! Now that's interesting. He or she could be like born with the M mark and all this other stuff. Oh the possibilities.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Third Month: A Blissful Marriage...

"Ya insensitive jerk! Ah hate ya!" Rogue slammed the door shut in Remy's face making him blink a few times before pounding on the door. "Ah don't care bout what ya have ta say! Just leave me alone!"

"Petite at least tell me what I did wrong!" Anyone passing by at that moment didn't spare them a second glance. Their arguing became background noise in the school and they learned to just deal with it.

"Ya know what ya did!"

"No I don't! I never know, because yo' don't tell me!" Remy pounded his head against the door as the same argument begins to repeat itself.

"Well ya should know! So ah'm not gonna tell ya!"

"Stop bein' difficult! I didn't do anythin' wrong. Yo' just want to fight with me!" With that comment Rogue opened the door and was about to yell into his face but she never got the chance. Seeing an opening Remy kissed her hard and fast on the mouth while pushing her slowly into the room. "Now are yo' goin' to tell me?"

Rogue frowned up at him before going to sit on the bed. Rubbing her growing stomach she said the first and foremost problem in her life. "Ah'm fat!"

"What!" Remy was about to explode. If he was being yelled at because of her personal weight issues he was going to scream.

"Ah've seen the way ya're lookin at other women. Ya think ah'm fat so ya're goin' ta go screw around with some other girl." Sighing Remy went over to his wife and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Are yo' sure? Who exactly was I checkin' out?" Rogue sniffled for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Lots of girls. Ah can't possibly name them all." Taking a tissue from the dresser she blew her nose and tried to distract him from what she was saying.

"Are yo' sure I'm checkin' out all these girls or is dis just in yo'r head?" Remy smiled down at her and even tapped her on the head in a playful manner.

"There has ta be at least one." He tried his best not to laugh at Rogue. The last time he did she poured a cup full of ice cream down his pants and then made him go get her some more because she was hungry.

"I love you. This isn't permanent and when it's over yo' will be yo'r old knockout self." He kissed her neck and gently laid her down on the bed. "Any other problems?"

"Well…" Rogue tilted her head to give Gambit some more access to her neck. "Ah am a little hungry…"

* * *

Fourth Month: Being With That Perfect Someone 

"So how is married life so far?" Kurt handed Gambit a full cup of coffee goodness.

"Bad. Very bad." Pushing his ruffled hair out of his face Remy took a sip of the warm brew and enjoyed the silence.

"Hey, you're half way there. Do you want to go out and celebrate? We could hit a club or something and get drunk?" After the initial taste of beer at the bachelor party Bobby was just waiting for another chance to drink the mind-numbing beverage.

"No thanks. I'm tryin' to give up drinking, and smokin' too." It became all too quite after those words were uttered and Remy lifted his head to see what the problem is.

"Why?" There was another silence after that word as the other male occupants of the room waited for an answer.

"I thought dat would be easy enough to figure out." Gambit gave them one more chance to think for themselves but was sadly disappointed. "It's for de baby. Rogue and I think it's a good idea dat I stop. I want to set a good example for de little thin' anyways."

"God…that's so sweet!" There was a group awwwww before everyone started laughing. When they were done they started talking to each other about it like he wasn't in the room.

"I bet you Rogue is _making_ him do that." "Man the guy's whipped." No he's just getting in touch with his sensitive side."

As he was about ready to pound every guy in the room, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him from the seat. Seeing a familiar glove he was a little surprised when Rogue started kissing him in front of everyone.

"Ah love ya so much." Brushing her hand across his cheek he smiled as she placed her hand in his. The smile stayed a second more until he realized what he was doing and how the others were probably going to mock him in a few seconds, but before they could Rogue started talking again. "Lets go back ta our room and have sex for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Sure." Turning back, Remy couldn't help but smirk at their shocked faces and the jealousy seething just beneath it. Following his wife he noticed that she was swinging her hips more than usual and it was really enticing. It was then that it hit him that she did this on purpose. _/Now what can I do to repay the favor?/_

_

* * *

_

Fifth Month: Peaceful Romance

"So there is no Ice Cream sundae with sprinkles and a cherry on top?" Rogue and Jean were lying on the couch both of their foots propped on the table as they asked for food. Scott just stood there with a forlorn look on his face as he tried to memorize it all. "How about ruffled chips with that special sauce we had at that restaurant…I don't know the name though, could you drive over there and find out?"

"Jean it's ten o'clock at night!" Jean pouted, then Rogue pouted and really Scott never had a chance. "Fine I'll go get it."

"Actually ah want some donuts, chocolate ones with jelly inside." Jean wanted the food too, but she really didn't want to ask Scott to go get it for them Scott drive all the way to the donut shop too.

"Ah'll just have Remy go get it." At this time Gambit was about to enter the room, but upon hearing his name he made an abrupt turn and was about to leave, but sadly he wasn't fast enough. "Remy, sugah, mind doin a little favor for yar pregnant wife?"

"Depends. Do I have to leave de house?" He was really getting tired of this whole thing.

"Well, if we have chocolate covered, jelly filled donuts than ya don't have ta." Remy sighed and left to get the supplies when he came back from the trip Scott was already in the garage trying to carry all the food he bought.

"De wife made yo' get food too?" Scott nodded his head and maneuvered the bags of food out of the car and shut the top.

"Why do we have to do this anyway. Food is food. Why do we have get them all this weird stuff?" Tired by all this they both began to rant as they entered the house. They forgot where they were and began to talk about all the problems their having.

"And Jean thinks it's okay to just invade my mind any time she likes. She has a phone she could have just called and told me what she wanted, but no she's too tired to dial my number. I know she's my wife and all but I need space."

"At least half of what she's carrying is yo'rs. I'm over here workin' my ass off for some other guy's kid. I'm startin' to wish dat she didn't have de baby." Turning a corner they found Jean and Rogue standing there. Jean's eyes started to fill with tears while Rogue just stood there no expression on her face.

"Is that what you really want Scott?" Jean couldn't even wait to hear the answer, she turned around and floated away down the hallway.

"Jean wait." Dropping the bags Scott ran after his wife leaving Remy and Rogue alone.

"Rogue…"

"Did ya get the donuts?" Rogue took the bag from his hand before he could figure out anything to say to her.

"Rogue I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said." While he was talking she was slowly walking away from him but when he finished his sentence she turned around and just stared his down.

"Don't lie ta me Remy. Ah know this isn't what ya wanted, this isn't what ah wanted either. The baby is a part of me, I can't get rid of it, but if ya really don't like how things are goin on right now…." Her voice started to falter, and Remy took the chance to explain, to stop her from finishing that sentence.

"I love you. Dis is just hard for me, please don't tell me to leave." Slowly he approached her and wrapped his arms around her body, holding onto her as tight as he could. "We'll make dis work."

* * *

Seventh Month: Beginning of Something New 

"Remy? Sugah, Wake up." Shaking his arm he slowly opened his eyes and pulled her close to him.

"Yo' want another go?" Brushing some strands from his face she shook her head and pointed to her full-grown belly. It took him a few seconds before he realized what that meant and jumped up to ask her questions. "When did it start? Are yo' feelin' okay? How far apart are de contractions? Do I call Hank? De Professor? What am I suppose to do?"

Placing her finger on his lips she slowly kissed him and gave a mental call to the Professor to get everything ready. "Just help me out of bed, okay?"

"Okay, I can do dat." With precise care he helped her to her feet and supported most of her weight while getting to the elevator. Once there he was met with Kitty and Kurt that got the news.

"How are you doing mein scwester?" Kurt took the other side of Rogue and they both half carried her inside. "Do you vant me to teleport you there?"

"No ah'm fine and ah can walk on my own." Pushing both of them away she walked inside the elevator. The other's stared at her but didn't say anything as she tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to stop.

"Are yo' sure yo're 'bout to have de baby. Yo' seem…very relaxed." Rogue shrugged and walked over to the station that was set up for her and laid down.

"How far are the contractions?" Hank set up some of the equipment and waited for the answer. Logan, who was working out in the danger room a couple minutes ago entered the room and took a seat next to her bed.

"Haven't counted them, but ah think it's only a couple more hours before this is done." Rogue yawned a bit like she was going to fall asleep.

"Is she suppose to be like dis?" Hank thought about it for a second before frowning down at the girl.

"Rogue stop using your powers." Rogue's eyes snapped open and she silently pleaded with Beast using her eyes. "Now none of that. It's too dangerous to do this with your powers active."

Before Rogue could protest Kitty added a little something she knew would keep Rogue quite. "Jean was able to do it, and without medication too."

Snapping her mouth closed Rogue inhaled through her nose before letting all her powers go at once.

"Fuck this hurts!" Rogue's face twisted with pain as she leaned forward trying to get into a comfortable position. Logan winced from the volume and slowly got up and moved a couple meters away.

"Rogue your language." Glaring at the blue doctor, Beast decided to leave the room and get some more supplies. Asking Logan for help the Canadian nodded his head only after making sure that Rogue would be all right, and followed Hank out of the room.

"So what do we do now?" All three of them went to the far side of the room and tried to ignore the profanity that Rogue was spitting out. Kitty was a little nervous. She was with Jean when she gave birth and the red-haired girl didn't start yelling out words like that. Kitty decided whether or not she should mention that to Rogue to get her stop, but decided that it was best not to upset the pregnant lady.

"I guess ve just vait here and hope that Rogue runs out of vords." Just as they said that her language changed and they supposed that she was still cursing.

"We'll jus; have to wait for de delivery den." Remy shrugged and tried to act as normal as possible as he felt like his gut was about to be torn in two. Rogue interrupted him by saying, "The baby's comin!"

"What! I thought yo' said another 2 hours!" Remy ran across the room and placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her head.  
"My power must have been holdin it back, but ah think it's about two more minutes?" Rogue closed her eyes and tried to pay attention to Remy's touch instead of the baby that was trying to cut her in half.

"Okay…Kitty get Beast, Kurt go hold her hand."

"No vay I saw how Scott's hand turned out from doing that." Remy remembered the fractures and how Scott had to wear a cast for about two weeks. "I think Rogue's calling for you."

Holding his head straight Remy tried not to flinch when his wife grabbed his hand. _/This isn't so bad./_ So far she was just doing breathing exercises so there wasn't any bone breaking at the moment.

Hank had his supplies set up and ushered the others away from the room leaving only himself, Rogue, and Remy behind.

"Now I need you to push." _/Push!/_ Remy's cool restraint snapped and with a thief's grace he slipped his hand out of hers and replaced it with a pillow. Too preoccupied with the birthing she didn't even notice the difference. Everything seemed to be going well and in a few seconds Hank was holding out a baby or at least something that resembled one.

With the baby out Beast handed the scissors over to Remy who kept his body as far away from the baby as possible as he cut the cord. It's not like he hated babies it's just that the way it looked right now was freaking him out. Leaving them alone for a moment Hank returned with a clean baby. "Congratulations it's a healthy girl."

As he placed the girl into Rogue's arms her eyes glowed with maternal warmth. Remy tried to show as much affection, but he couldn't. His eyes traveled over the baby trying to find something that will tell who the father was. The first thing he noticed were the patches of white hair and he panicked thinking that it could be Magneto's kid. Then he saw the auburn colored ones behind it and relaxed. Remy also noted the pale complexion and for a second he wondered if it was just a clone. The only part hidden from his gaze was her eyes. They were still closed and any second now would open. When they did both too in a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were red.

_/No it's just the iris but the way they glow./_ Remy stared on with horror, as an image of Essex's pulsating red eyes stared down at him. _/It might not be him. His eyes are completely red, and besides they aren't that scary./_ The baby looked up at him as if memorizing his face and Remy had a distinct urge to hide.

"Remy, oh Gawd. It can't be _his_!" Pulling the baby to her body he knew she wouldn't give the little girl up. This was too much to take in though and tears started to run down her face as she rocked the baby back and forth while Remy held onto her.

"I see that you have already figured out who the father is." They both looked up at Beast's smiling face and wondered how he could be so cheerful. "It would explain why he would make Remy go after you."

"What are ya talkin about." Rogue sniffled slightly and Remy handed a tissue to her.

"Why the baby being Remy's. That's why you were crying right? Tears of joy? Or were you really crying. I could never really tell the differences." Beast shrugged and walked over to the couple.

"But her eyes." Remy moved back so Hank could see what he was talking about. "Why are dey red like that?"

"I suppose it's an acquired trait from you. Interesting. It seems that the coding for the iris and the white surrounding it is two separate sets of information. Only a part of the information must have transferred." Rogue, seeing the excited look in Hank's eyes, slowly pulled the baby closer to her body. "I'm not going to run any advanced test's right now. There is time for that later. I know three very excited people who would like to see you right now."

As Beast went to get Kurt, Kitty and Logan, Rogue handed the baby over to Remy who just stared down at in wonder.

"So dis is mine?" He just had to ask. It was too good to be true.

"Yeah." Rogue leaned against his shoulder and placed her hand on the girl's head. As the others came in they crowded around the baby and stopped short of cooing when they saw her red eyes. The newly made parents held their breaths waiting for their reaction.

"Wow…she's like totally cute!" Kitty's lost valley girl accent returned as she started explaining to the girl that she was an auntie. "And this like, your uncie Kurt. He's like married to this girl that looks really scary, but is…well she wont hurt you so don't worry about it."

"Vhat did you see about my wife?" Kurt turned towards Kitty who just shrugged. They both new it was true anyways. Dropping the subject Kurt stepped into the babies line of sight and was overjoyed that the baby didn't scream.

"Oh yeah. And that guy with the pointed hair is like your grandpa. You could like call him gramps, Logan, Wolvie. He won't mind cause he's a total softy." Logan let out a growl and the baby turned her head to look at him. He wasn't really sure what to do so he gave what he hoped was a smile.

"What's her name?" Logan's voice sounded rough to him but the baby only closed her eyes as everyone in the room continued talking.

"We never really decided." Rogue frowned, wondering why she never thought about what to name the baby before.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles that you want to respect? Favorite TV or movie name? How about a combination of your names?" Remy thought it over and shook his head and just stared at the baby. Now that he knew it was his he really wanted the name to be special.

"Anna." They all stared at Rogue who gently pulled the baby back into her arms. "Anna Le Beau."

"Where did dat name come from?" The two parts were an odd fit since they came from two different cultures, but it sounded right.

"It's my name. Or at least the name my real momma gave me." The others were too shocked to say anything. Her name was a guarded secret that even the Professor didn't know.

"Why didn't you want us to know it before? Don't you like it?" Rogue nodded and kissed the baby on top of the head.

"Ah do like it, but ah'm Rogue now. Ah haven't been Anna in a long time. It just isn't me anymore, but the thing is ah don't want the name to die. It's the name my momma gave me and ah want someone in my family ta have it." Looking up at Gambit she tried to get him to understand that this was important to her, but there was no need for it. She had him convinced when she said it was her own name.

"De name's beautiful cher." Kissing his wife and the baby Remy repeated the name slowly getting a feel for it.

"Kurt let the other's in, but tell them to be quite." Kurt followed Logan's command and let everyone else in. Slowly everyone crowded around the bed, and Nightcrawler pressed a finger to his lips indicating that they should be quite.

There was a collective awe from the girls and tender look on the guys' face as they saw the little girl lift her palm up. Knowing the question on everyone's mind Rogue repeated the baby's name but didn't include the part about it being her name as well. For a few minutes they talked silently until Jubilee brought up something that the others haven't noticed before.

"Why isn't she crying?" There was a silence and Bobby suggested that the baby could be sleeping. As soon as he said that, the baby opened her eyes and looked up at everyone watching her. Seeing that no one was saying anything, Gambit told everyone that not all babies cry and not to think to deeply into it. Hank nodded his head and then informed everyone that Rogue needed to rest and that everyone should leave the two parents alone.

"If you need any help me and Rahne are here." Jean patted Rogue's shoulder and as she was about to leave her arm got caught on a tray and before she could use her powers the contents on the tray spilled on the floor. The loud sound resounded in the quite area making everyone turn back. Jean opened her mouth to apologize but stopped and instead stared at the baby. It was then that everyone noticed that Anna didn't cry out.

Rogue and the others started to think that maybe the child was deaf, except for one thing; Anna was staring in the direction where the tray dropped. Remy remembered when he first saw the child and couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"It could just be early signs of a mutation." The Professor wheeled himself up to the bed and gently placed his finger into the baby's small hand. Waiting for a few seconds he pulled his finger back. "I think we should let the two rest."

As everyone said their good-bye's Jean held back and stared at the baby in deep concentration. After a few seconds a surprised look came over her face and then she turned towards the Professor. It was clear that they were having a mental conversation, and Rogue grew angry knowing that they were talking about her baby.

"Do either of yo' want to tell us what yo're talkin' about in dere." Remy's eyes darkened to a deep red as he glared at the two telepaths.

"It's nothing Mr. Le Beau. Now you two should relax. Rogue you already know how to take care of the baby right?" The change of topic went unnoticed, as Rogue nodded her head and the couple smiled down at the baby. "We should be leaving now Jean."

Even Jean had a smile on her face as if whatever she discovered moments ago held little relevance anymore. Just as they were about to leave the Professor turned back, his brow furrowed as he realized that the baby was still watching him.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not even going explain what happened. It was just one bad event after another. I'm going to try and finish this story by the end of the month. I have my winter break coming up so I'll have enough time to do so. There's only two more chapters after this, so it'll leave off on chapter 15 like all the others. If people ask I might add a 16th chapter showing how everything turned out, but otherwise this story is done. That's about it. So tell me what you thought, and no complaining about the long wait, because I know and I'm sorry. Also I want to know how my story is sounding right now. I think my stress from school is hurting it a bit, but I don't know. Now the reviews that people wrote but probably forgot about. 

Sweety8587: Sorry, not enough time or space to put all wedding after in. I might add a bit when the story is done though. Or just make a R rated story about the honeymoon. I think we all know what it's going to be about.

Ishandahalf: Some cuteness in the beginning! Then a little ominous in the end. I just like ending that way.

Rose-Z: No honeymoon. Just Remy having to deal with his pregnant wife. I doubt that Bella would be making an appearance again though. But who knows I might bring her in the last chapter to stir up some trouble.

Dreamcatcher89: And you're right! The birth does hurt like hell! And Irene is a good guess, but she wasn't the person in the shadow, because she was invited to the party and was sitting up front. And I know it's confusing to bring her in this late in the chapter, but I needed someone to tell Rogue's stories.

psycho88: Wow. I feel so loved. Thanks, and sorry for the long wait. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Episodic: Well it goes really quickly to the birth of the baby, and then slows down and becomes dramatic. There will also be another time leap in the next chapter and that's the last one. Unless a lot of people want to see how everything turns out ten or so years.

enchantedlight: kay

Aya Yuy P.SII: Well you saved them in this chapter but there is still a lot more about that shadowy guy that's coming up in the next one.

heartsyhawk: not so soonish, but it was pretty close, sort of.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: By the way this chapter was done ASAP. It just doesn't seem like it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: No explanation for long wait. Just enjoy the story.

Chapter 14

"Come on Anna, say Daddy." Remy was on his knees in front of his two-year-old daughter, who just stared at him. "It's not that hard."

"Gambit?" The word was cute but not what he wanted to hear. It's been over a week since she started calling him that and only two weeks since she called Rogue Mommy. He deserved to be called by his rightful name, right?

"No, cher. Dad-dy." He pronounced the words slowly and encouraged Anna to follow his example.

"Gam-bit?" He banged his head against the plastic fencing surrounding the little girl, before coming up with a perfect idea. Getting up from the ground he opened a jar and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. Walking slowly back to his daughter he broke a piece of the delicious substance and acted like he was going to give it to her only to put it in his own mouth. Anna started jumping up and down showing that she wanted a piece also.

"Yo' don't get any until yo' say Daddy." Her eyes went to the cookie, his face, and then fell upon the door where they remained. "What are yo' lookin' at?"

"Mommy." Remy turned around but there was nobody there, but just as he was about to comment about that Rogue walked through the door and frowned at the two. Remy noticed that her eyes were locked on the cookie and he guiltily tried to hide it behind his back.

"Remy! Are ya tryin ta bribe the girl now?" Remy shook his head. "Ya know she'll call ya, daddy someday so stop frettin about it."

"I know I just want her to say it now." Remy pouted and was about to take a bite of the cookie only to find it missing. Turning around he found his daughter popping the last piece into her mouth.

"Merdi! How did yo' get the cookie away from me?" Anna stared up at him and he realized that he just said a bad word in front of her. A bad word that Rogue said she would force him to sleep on the rec. rooms couch for two weeks if he ever said. Turning around slowly he waited for Rogue to start screaming at him only to find the room empty. Letting out a sigh he was just about to thank God for his luck when he heard a sound coming from Anna. "What did yo' say?"

"Merdi!" Remy's face went pale as put a finger over her lips trying to shush her but she took it as sign to play. "Merdi? MerdiMerdiMerdi Mer-di!"

"Anna. Stop." She started giggling over Remy's pretend angry face and started repeating the word again. Remy couldn't help but smile, it was cute after all, but he didn't want to get in trouble over it. "Anna, if yo' stop I'll give yo' a cookie."

She nodded her head and he went and retrieved another cookie for her. Slouching in a chair he decided that it was enough playtime for one day and got up. "Bye, Anna."

"Bye, Gambit!" He stopped for a second, before shaking his head and waking out of the room. Just as he was about to close the door his arm brushed against a shoulder and Logan lightly shoved him out of the way. Remy was still surprised by the animosity directed to him from this guy, but in a way Remy did marry his daughter so he just had to put up with it.

While Remy was walking to his room to sulk Logan went over to a familiar jar to pull out a big cookie which he handed to Anna.

"Keep on calling him Gambit and I'll give you another cookie tomorrow, kay?" Anna enthusiastically nodded her head. Logan ruffled her hair before leaving the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"There isn't enough money in the education fund do you want to move some of the danger room money or just the overall mansion funds?" The Professor took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt another headache coming on. He knew that Scott meant well by asking these questions but he really wished the boy could think for himself.

"Take from the mansion fund." The Professor kept a straight face as Scott opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could say anything he stopped and looked over the Professor's shoulder. The Professor turned slowly and encountered a little girl standing in front of his closed study door.

"Is there something you want to ask, Anna?" She just stared at them for a moment as if she was deciding what to say. Thinking about it for a second she nodded her head and left the room.

"What was that about?" Scott was accustomed to this happening and also to the usual answer the Professor would give.

"Nothing of importance. It's best that you just forget about it." For a few seconds he tried to hold onto his train of thought but he could feel himself start to slip back into the conversation they had before she arrived.

"So what about the new showers in the..."

"Scott why don't you decide? I have faith in you." Scott, still a little disoriented, nodded his head and slowly left the room. Letting out a sigh Charles turned back to his desk and wasn't surprised to see Anna sitting on the edge.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was curious but her face didn't reflect the emotion shown in her voice.

"Do what?"

"Sit here listening to people like him, you're smarter than that."

"I do this because it is right. They need me to guide them."

"Because if you don't they would have to think for themselves?" the professor frowned at her logic, before asking his own question.

"Why are you here then, you are smarter than you let them believe. Why not reveal the truth?"

"Because for some reason you don't want them too know." She paused, waiting for a reason from him but he remained silence. "Also it is better. Pretending to be like a child."

"You are a child." She shook her head before she jumped of the desk and landed perfectly on the floor.

"Maybe for a while, but now…" Walking up to the wheelchair she stood on her toes and barely made it to his ear. "We both know what Sinister did."

It was only for his quick thinking that the Professor didn't reveal the shocked expression that she expected, but it didn't matter since she already knew the truth.

"I was made to know, but I wonder about your part in this whole thing." Again she waited for answer but was left with silence. As she was about to exit the room she turned back and gave him one last piece of information. "I know that it's going to happen today."

Not waiting for an answer she left the room and was half way down the hall when she heard footsteps behind her.

"There yo' are!" Remy was about to pick up his daughter but an indescribable feeling made him stop. It only lasted a second before she looked up at him with a huge smile followed by her arms uplifted. Shaking the feeling he picked her up and carried her outside to the garden. Putting her down on the grass she ran over to where Nathan was and started to play hide and seek.

"I got that feelin' again." Rogue turned to her husband and watched the children play for a while before shaking her head.

"There is nothin wrong with our daughter. She's just a little different that's all. Now why don't ya help Logan chop some wood while I fix up the picnic table?" Gambit visibly shook remembering the last time he went to help the Canadian and nearly ended up a head shorter. "Hurry up he's in a good mood for some reason so don't worry."

Kissing his wife he slowly made his way to the trees while Rogue pulled out the blanket. As she was setting it up she turned to the children and watched as Nathan excitedly searched all over the place for Anna who was hiding behind a bush. Smiling Rogue went back to work and when she looked up again it was Nathan's turn to hide and Anna was searching. Actually she searched every place other then where he was. Rogue paused and couldn't help but feel that was slightly odd. _/There is nothing wrong with Anna. Scott and Jean are just getting to me./_ Giving her head a little shake she was about to place the last glass down when she caught some movement by the trees. Narrowing her eyes she could make out a figure in dark clothes before her head exploded with agony and she crumbled to the floor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Logan lifted his head and ignored whatever Remy was talking about. _/I could have sworn I heard glass shatter./_ He was about to pick up his ax again when a high pitched sound vibrated in his head he was barely able to make out Nathan's voice before it disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Logan turned to Gambit but he was already running in the direction of his wife and Logan was a few feet behind him. When they reached the table they found Rogue floating above the ground her eyes lifeless.

"Rogue what's wrong?" Logan scanned the area as Remy tried to coax his wife into talking. It was then that he noticed the oddly shaped shadow of a tree. Unleashing his claws he ran in that direction only to have some force throw him back. Looking over his shoulder Logan could see Rogue's arm still outstretched and pointing at him. "Rogue!"

"Stay back, Cajun. Something's not right here." Taking a whiff of the air Wolverine realized who the person behind the tree was. "Mesmero, show yourself!"

"It's almost over now." Mesmero walked out of the shadows and Rogue floated to his side.

"What do you mean?" Logan growled at the man while Remy threw a few cards at Mesmero's direction. The cards were deflected and landed back near his feet. By this time the others had arrived and were wondering what was going on.

"I have no reason to explain. You will see what I mean soon enough." Lifting his staff up Rogue took the signal and carried them both off leaving Remy and Logan yelling her name.

"We need to meet in the war room." Nodding his head Remy was about to follow Logan when he wondered where Anna was. Looking over to the bench he spotted the two children hiding underneath it.

"We need to go inside, come on." Nathan ran over to his mom and dad while Anna waited underneath the bench. "Anna come on."

Remy was about to go and get her when a dark purple swirl appeared behind her. Someone stepped out from the hole and Remy could feel everyone's fear rise as Sinister appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Scott stepped forward his hand going up to his glasses.

"Now, now, Scott you don't want to hit Anna now do you." The little girl had gotten out from under the table and was standing next to the portal. She didn't seem to be frightened in the least.

"Anna come here." Kurt and Kitty were trying to persuade Anna to run to them.

"Now she isn't going anywhere. I would have hoped to get Nathan too but there is always time for that later." With that said Sinister picked up Anna and carried her into the portal while everyone stood helpless watching him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Vhat are ve to do Professor?" Kurt stood his back against the wall as he waited for the Professor's answer. There wasn't enough space in the meeting room for everyone so they entered the rec. room to talk. The students at the school had been sent on a field trip in the morning and the young children were playing in the nursery under the supervision of Rahne.

"We have no leads as to where Mesmero could have taken Rogue, but we might be able to find Anna." With this said everyone turned to Remy who was sitting motionless in the chair furthest from the others. Piotr was standing beside him, trying to get a reaction from him, but nothing seemed to be working.

"What's with Remy?" Kitty was about to go help the Cajun when he stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey where are you going?"

"I know where Anna is." Remy picked up his trench coat and checked the pockets for his deck of cards.

"You are just going there by yourself? And then what?" Scott stood up and followed Remy to the door. "We need a plan Remy."

"Okay. You guys come up with one while I go save my daughter." Scott grabbed onto Remy's arm but he just shrugged him off.

"What about Rogue?"

"She would want me to find Anna first. Wouldn't yo' do the same thin' if yo' were in my situation?" Scott took a second to think about it and nodded his head, just as he was about to let him go the Professor entered the room.

"Remy, Beast has informed me that he has an idea where Mesmero is taking Rogue. I'm going to be sending some of the X-Men after them and I strongly insist that you don't go alone. Let the others get dressed then head to where you think Anna is being held.".

"Fine, but tell everyone to hurry up."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you know who I am?" Sinister paced around the girl, deciding whether or not the plan would work.

"You're Sinister." The little girl looked the man in the face before searching the room.

"Are you looking for your Mother? I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one to capture her."

"I know who took her, and I know why I'm here." Anna lifted her head and stared into Sinister's uncaring eyes with indifference. "So could you just get this over with?"

"Well you know how to take the fun out of everything. Must have gotten it from your mother." Sinister moved to a table in the corner and pulled out a syringe. Inside of it was a dark purplish liquid. "So you already know what this is don't you?"

Anna just stared at the vial as Sinister came closer.

"Turn around." Anna obeyed the order and as soon as she was facing the other way she could feel a sharp prick and the back of her head and then everything went black.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After making a stop at the acolytes' base, Mesmero took Rogue to the mountain that held his master. Once he reached the chamber's door he told Rogue to make a duplicate of herself, and enter through the opening at the bottom. Turning into a snake she slithered into a circular room and touched the pedestal in the middle. Pain shot up the girl's arm but she remained motionless while her body slowly turned to stone. With that completed the doorway was opened and with a mental command Rogue touched her stone duplicate and returned to her whole self.

It was then that he noticed the noise coming from outside the cave. Taking up a fighting stance he sent Rogue into the next room to release Apocalypse while he fought off her pathetic friends.

As the battle intensified in the other room Logan was able to slip away and watch silently as Rogue released Apocalypse. In a matter of minutes the newly awakened mutant was able to overpower the occupants of the room. Mesmero was awed by his master's power and was about to follow him when something slammed into his stomach causing him to crumble to the floor. Looking up he waited for his master to save him but Apocalypse did not even turn around. Raising his hands into the air he ascended to the clouds leaving his loyal servant behind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How do you feel?" Sinister smiled as his creation charged a glass cylinder across the room while she was sitting on a bed on the other side. "Was there any headaches? Bursts of power?"

"No everything's fine." Anna jumped down from the bed and then leaped to the two-foot high desk with ease. "When are they coming?"

A familiar flash of light announced the arrival of Gateway and with him came three people she suspected was behind this all along.

The room became quite as gateway left leaving the new arrivals. Anna didn't give a second glance to the two in front but the last one caused her to react even if it was just a slight raise of her brow.

"Is everything ready Essex?" Nodding everybody took up their positions getting ready for what is to come.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Apocalypse flew over the massive cities, taking in everything and rewriting it in his head to form his worldview, the one that he was going to create. Landing on the ground outside of a manor he tore through the doors and entered the lair of another one of his servants "Essex, where is this child that you wanted to show me?"

"Right here sir." He pointed to a bed where a young girl was sitting, her eyes stared at him blankly. "Do you wish for a demonstration?"

Not waiting for an answer Essex opened a cage and pulled out by the tail a dark gray rat. Letting the rodent go it scurried around the floor and let out a high pitched screech as its skin burned and eventually disintegrated. The young girl looked away from the mouse and stared at Apocalypse again. The ancient man was not impressed. Just as he was about to voice his opinion the whole cage was knocked to the ground releasing a dozen mice to run around the floor. The girl continued to look into his eyes as every rat was turned to dust before they could even make a sound.

"I am…impressed. Even now she would make an excellent horseman." He was pleased, everything was beginning to fall into place and soon he would control the world. He almost felt like laughing but stopped when he felt a searing pain shoot across his arm and all the way to his chest. Holding onto his arm he could see a faint red burning its way across his arm and immediately recognized it from the demonstration of the rats.

Using his power to form a barrier he was able to slow down the effects. Taking in a huge breath he was about to let his energy out at the girl when a metal sailed across the room and knocked his legs out from under him. Out of nowhere Magneto seemed to materialize and shoot out all metal objects in his direction. While he was hitting the objects out of the way he could feel someone forcefully trying to enter his mind.

All of the attacks were distracting him and he could feel the hold over his barrier wane. The burning in his arm intensified and when he raised his left arm to block a metal knife there was nothing there and the knife was able to slice through a piece of his already damaged shoulder.

Fully enraged now he pushed himself through to the attacks to the only one that was causing any real damages. Anger welling up inside him he forgot his powers and took a swing with his right arm. The hit pushed the young girl towards the wall but before it could make contact the body twirled in mid air and landed feet first into the wall. Pushing off from there the child's form changed and adopted a blue tint before it collided with Apocalypse's frame. The impact sent the man to the ground and the few seconds of surprise was all that was needed to leave him unguarded and finally dead.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Everyone gathered around the pile of dust including Anna who stepped out of her hiding place to get a better look of what she did.

"Is he dead?" Magneto nodded and sat down, suddenly feeling very old. "I killed him?"

"He was a monster, you got rid of a monster." Mystique pulled the girl up into a hug that both were uncomfortable in.

"It was quite excellent really." Sinister got a glare from everyone else in the room and smiled finding the whole situation amusing.

After the hug was over Mystique placed the little girl on the bed and stepped back so the last person of the group could come forward.

"Could you tell me a story?" The man placed his hand over hers and wished that she was talking about a fairy tale but he knew exactly what she asked and what she wanted to hear.

"Once upon a time three friends came up with a plan to stop a wicked monster. Their names were Raven Darkholme, Eric Lensherr, and Charles Xavier.

1

1

1

1

A/N: The Last chapter will include an explanation, and the ending and will be up hopefully today or tomorrow.


End file.
